The Raptor
by Wildfaerie
Summary: An eccentric Night Elf lives in Ratchet and has a very interesting encounter with the Horde. M/F Nelf/Troll
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish I did, I don't own WoW and all references belong to Blizzard. My characters are however my own.

 **AN:** For those of you following Wrecked, don't worry. I'm still writing that one. This idea just sunk it's talons into my brain and wouldn't let go until I got it down. Not sure how long this one will be, but I know it will have at least one more chapter.

Please read and review. I love hearing ya'lls thoughts and comments!

Anyways... ENJOY!

 **The Raptor**

A young Night Elf had just returned home after a long day of hunting and skinning. Leatherworking was her craft and her work was exceptional. People came from all over Azeroth to buy her goods. It didn't even matter faction or race, all came for her beautifully crafted gear. It was one of the reasons this particular Night Elf had chosen to live in the neutral port town of Ratchet. It was also why both factions tolerated her.

Aeia was an oddity among her people. Other cultures fascinated her, especially those of the Horde races. They were just so primal and full of life compared to the quiet and proper traditions of her people. She especially found the Trolls and their customs particularly fascinating. They just seemed to radiate life. She was also obsessed with the Zandali language. It was just so fluid and exotic, it seemed to physically flow over her body in a warm caress whenever she heard it.

Humming to herself, Aeia began stowing away her haul from the day's hunt. She had fully restocked her leather stores. The skins stilled needed to be cleaned, stretched, and cured, but she would do that in the morning, seeing as how the sun was already starting to sink on the horizon. Opening another bag, she removed several pounds of choice cuts of meat. They would see her nicely fed for a couple of weeks and there was still plenty left to sell for a nice profit. 'Perks of being a skinner,' she thought as she put them in a small pantry that had been enchanted to stay cold, keeping her perishables from spoiling.

She had to admit, as lonely as it could be for a member of the Alliance in the mostly Horde town of Ratchet, she had it pretty good and loved her life here. Once everything had been put away properly, she headed upstairs. She lived above her little leather shop and it couldn't be more perfect. Her skin was hot and grime covered from the day out in the Barren's heat. Her armor needed to be cleaned and could use some slight repairs as well. Beasts tended to have sharp claws and she saw a few nicks here and there that needed to be smoothed out. She herself needed a bath. Her skin felt sticky from sweat and a layer of dust, grime, and a strange clump of what she thought was raptor blood, clung to her skin. Heading into her bedroom, she proceeded to strip out of her leather and mail armor, draping it over the form in the corner so the leather would keep its shape.

Once all her armor was removed and hung up, Aeia made her way into the adjoining bathroom. A couple of the local goblins had helped her set it up. There was a huge round tub slightly sunken into the middle of the room. It was large enough that three people could have sat comfortably. That suited her just fine, she loved the spaciousness and after a long day in the blistering Barren's sun, she loved to spread out for a long cool soak and let the day disappear down the drain. The pipes that carried in the water from the rain barrels behind her home had been enchanted, the lever on the left brought cold water while the right held hot. Opting for a cool bath, she let the tub fill.

Sitting on the edge of the low tub, Aeia started working the braids out of her sea foam hair. She usually wore many small braids that ran along each side of her head, the rest of her hair was loose and ran along the top of her head to cascade down her back. She had seen the hairstyle on a trolless and thought it not only looked beautiful and exotic, but functional as well. It kept most of her hair off her in the oppressive heat and when she undid the braids it gave her hair a beautiful wave. By the time she was done, the tub was filled. Aeia lowered herself into the cool clear water and let the dirt and stress of the day wash away.

The early morning sun found Aeia in her shop preparing the leather and pelts she had brought back the day before. She had the front door and large front window open, showing that her shop was already open and ready for business. She loved rising with the sun. It was just so peaceful before all the hustle and bustle of the day began. Sitting in front of a stretched piece of prowler fur, Aeia began combing through the fur, removing any dirt and debris. Carefully she scraped the underside, scratching away any muscle or sinew that may still be attached. When she was done, she moved the rack outside to a small fenced area beside her shop. The skin needed to dry as it was stretched.

As she worked, the beads in her hair clinked together and she started to hum. It was an old Zandalari tune that a tribal elder had taught her. He had come to her in desperate need of repairs but hadn't been able to afford her prices. Her fascination with trolls had won out and she agreed to fix his gear in exchange for the song. He had taught her the tune and lyrics but hadn't had the time to translate it to common for her. That was fine, she preferred its native tongue anyways.

Returning to the front of her store, Aeia could see the first ship of the day unloading passengers at the docks. Quickly, she went inside, making sure her wares were nicely laid out in case any potential customers came by. A loud screech behind her had her whirling about with a smack to her forehead. A beautiful teal raptor chittered at her from his bed in the back corner of the room. She had completely forgotten about his breakfast. Aeia withdrew a few frenzytooth steaks from her chilled pantry and tossed them to the grateful raptor. His jaws snapping them up greedily. Aeia ran her hands down his scaly neck, softly cooing at the beast. She had found him wandering the Barrens as a hatchling, half-starved and seemingly without a pack. Immediately, she had fallen in love with the little guy and brought him home to care for. That had been nearly six years ago. They had become inseparable. She had named him Atal'ai, which in Zandali meant 'devoted one' because he never left her side. She may not be able to fluently speak Zandali, but she had picked up quite a bit in her travels and studies.

Atal'ai started chirping and nudged her shoulder towards her front door. 'Customers,' she yipped in her head. An Orc, a Troll, and a Forsaken wandered into her shop. With a smile, she greeted them in Orcish. She had convinced a local goblin to teach her so she could communicate with her customers. The three were a little shocked to see a Night Elf speaking to them in fluent Orcish, but they quickly got over it while looking through her wares.

The Orc was obviously a hunter as a beautiful black lion prowled gracefully at his side. Atal'ai immediately went to investigate the potential new friend. The Orc, who's name she learned was Krolak, turned out to be a chatty fellow and they talked while their pets circled each other before breaking into what looked like a game of tag. The Troll and Forsaken hadn't said a word, but when Atal'ai brushed against the troll in his dash after Soot, she learned, he did turn startled eyes from the raptor to Aeia.

Attention swinging back to Krolak, Aeia didn't notice the Troll leave her shop. Krolak needed a completely new set of armor. He didn't care the cost if the quality matched. He was hoping for something more durable then what he was currently wearing for he and the Forsaken priest were heading out through the dark portal to new old Draenor. 'Alternate timelines are so damn confusing,' she thought. She herself had come back from there a few weeks ago. She had joined a group of adventurers and helped to bring down Archimonde yet again. Really though, she had only joined for the mount that was promised for bringing him down. She loved animals and had been an avid mount collector. Her full stables on the outskirts of Ratchet could attest to that.

Aeia took his measurements and promised to have his armor complete in one week's time. She needed to get together supplies for such advanced gear. Krolak happily agreed, shaking her hand to complete the deal. He and the silent Forsaken left the shop and Aeia went outside to look for Atal'ai. She spotted him and Soot peacefully napping with each other in the shade of a nearby tree. Deciding to leave him to his nap, she started to turn back to head inside and almost ran smack into the troll from earlier.

Letting out a curse in Zandali, a nasty habit she had picked up from the elder that taught her the song, Aeia started to apologize in Orcish. She was interrupted when the troll tugged on one of her braids and asked something in Zandali. "I don't speak Zandali, sorry. But I know you said something about my raptor," she replied in Orcish. "I be wonderin' bout dat. Da Darkspear don teach many outsidahs our language. But ya got da mouth of an eldah," he chuckled. "I be askin' where ya got dat rapta? He ain' a Barren's breed. If I didn'a know bettah, I'd say he was one o' Swiftclaw's but dat be impossible. Doe dey markin's be da same," the troll continued lost in thought as he ran a hand down his impressive tusk. "I don't know who Swiftclaw is, but I found Atal'ai as a hatchling wondering the Barrens scared and alone about six years ago. Though he did have this around his neck," she pulled one of her longer braids from behind her shoulder. Woven into the bottom was a thick leather cord and large bluish black claw.

The troll's eyes lit up in recognition. "Aye, dat be one o' Swiftclaw's claws. We be puttin' dat 'round da neck of 'is hatchlin's ta identify dem. But how he be here? Ya said six years ago?" Aeia nodded. "Dat bout da time o' da great Cataclysm n' many hatchlin's got swept ta sea. But dat he survived 'n was found out 'ere. Dat be one lucky rapta. And you be one strong hunta, for Swiftclaw's brood be damn hard ta control. Dey some o' da best raptas us Darkspear got. Ya be one lucky Elfie," he finished. Aeia didn't know what to think. She had known Atal'ai was special, she just didn't realize how special.

"I dun wanna, but I really should be returnin' 'im ta da Darkspear. He belong ta da trolls, not some Elfie," he stated looking almost sad. "You can't take him. He's been with me for so long. He's become a part of me, I couldn't bear to lose him," she pleaded. "I tell ya wha', we gonna let da rapta choose. It be only fair ta him. If he obeys mah commands, he be comin' wit' meh, but if not, he be stayin' wit' ya," the troll offered. With a defiant nod, she accepted his terms. She didn't want to lose Atal'ai, but if he'd rather be with his kin, she wouldn't stop him. But deep down she knew he wouldn't abandon her. The troll gave a series of clicks and whistles and Atal'ai responded immediately. The raptor came straight over to the troll looking confused but interested, his intelligent eyes darting between his mistress and the troll. Aeia's heart began to sink, but when the troll beckoned Atal'ai to leave, the raptor took one look at the troll and planted himself at Aeia's side.

"Aye, ya be one strange Elfie. Da raptor truly be yours, mon. Da commands I made be ingrained in dem at birth, but he be denyin' em for ya," the troll said again, stroking his tusk pensively. The troll muttered something to himself in Zandali before turning back to Aeia. "What be ya name Elfie?" he asked. "Aeia," she replied simply. With a nod, the troll responded, "I be Rohkan." Startled, Aeia asked, "I've heard that name before. In Northrend I believe…" she trailed off in thought. She was certain that name was familiar to her. Surprised the troll spoke, "Ya probly met 'im in Dragonblight. Dere be a troll dragon slayer wit' mah name doe spelled a bit differently. Dat be mah fatha. "Aven't seen 'im in years doe. Surprised an Elfie would member 'im let alone 'is name." Aeia was floored. Not only had she met his father, but they had come to respect each other. "You're a druid, aren't you? Your father talked about you. Said he couldn't believe his son walked the path of Cenarius, but that he was proud of your accomplishments. And though ne never said as much, I could tell he missed you and regretted being away. I met him while exploring Dragonblight. I was freezing and had gotten lost in the snow. His camp fire's light drew me and at first, I thought I was dead when I realized I had stumbled into a Horde camp, but Rohkan had held up his hand and stayed their arrows. He said there was no honor in killing a lost elf just trying to find warmth in the snowy wasteland and welcomed me to sit at the fire. I was still young and inexperienced and I had looked at him in awe. That was when I started learning all I could about the other cultures, specifically troll. I had never before seen kindness from a Horde member and it made me rethink so many things. I owe a lot to your father, including my life. It had just been so many years since I've thought about him, let alone his name."

Rohkan's expression held both surprise and something else. Intrigue perhaps. "Ya just keep gettin' mo' interestin' Elfie," he muttered to himself in Zandali. In Orcish he said, "So mah fatha be why ya be lookin' mo' troll den Elf?" Aeia blushed a bit, "I guess you could say that. I am the way I am because I respect your culture. I'm also fascinated by it." "Dat be so? Mebbe ol' Rohkan stick around for a while. See just how interestin' ya can be, Elfie," Rohkan said with a chuckle. "Aeia," she glared at him. "Not Elfie, Aeia." "Alright den _Aeia_ , be seein' ya 'round." And with that he left.

Aeia didn't know what to think about the whole encounter. Her emotions were all over the place. Starting with excitement at talking to a troll that seemed interested in her, then running the gambit from fear, anger, and pride concerning her raptor companion, to shock, awe, and confusion on learning who he and his father were and his declaration to get to know her. Unfortunately, she would just have to wait and see what became of this. Cooing to Atal'ai, they both made their way into their home. The sunset eyes that were watching them going unnoticed.

Rohkan had come to Ratchet tagging along with his buddy Krolak. The orc had teased Rohkan about a beautiful and strange Night Elf that crafted exquisite armor matched only by her beauty. Sometimes he seriously regretted letting his friend know that he found Night Elf women beautiful. Today was one of those days. But at the same time, it wasn't like he had anything better to do, so he came along. Running a hand through his unruly mop of bright green hair, he had followed Krolak into the shop. Only mildly disturbed at being accompanied by Drake, the undead priest that decided to come with them. The Forsaken bothered him on three levels. He himself as a troll disliked the smell and brought to mind too much dark voodoo, as a druid his mind railed against the unnaturalness of him, and just personally he found them off putting.

Walking into the shop, he had not been prepared for what he found. Yes, there were all kinds of beautiful armor pieces on display, but here and there were knick-knacks representing various cultures. The Horde cultures seemed to take up the most space, with trollish items being at the forefront. 'This couldn't be a Night Elf's shop,' he thought. They don't ever seem to show interest in anything but themselves and nature. He had met a few in his studies in Moonglade and they only seemed to tolerate his presence, but just barely. This place however, felt almost like a shrine to his people and those of the Horde. One Tiki mask in particular caught his attention. It was a rare one. It looked to have come from the frost trolls of Zul'Drak. She had apparently been an adventurer or explorer to have come across such a rare find. Those trolls wouldn't have parted with it easily. The mask was a representation of one of their war Loa's. A Loa that the Darkspear would have liked to have learned more about, but the hostilities of the Zul'Drak trolls wouldn't allow for much information trading. His thoughts were disrupted when a beautiful and very recognizable raptor raced by him chasing after Soot. 'It's not possible.' The raptor had identical markings to Swiftclaw, which meant he had to be one of his whelps. Again, not possible. Swiftclaw rarely bred and his offspring were highly coveted within the Darkspear. There was no way an outsider had one. Glancing from the raptor to the elf, her beauty and strangeness stunned him. Quickly, he slipped back out the door.

Rohkan allowed his bones to break and melt as he brought his tiger nature to the forefront. Slipping into the shadows, he prowled over to the tree the two pets had sheltered under. 'Markings are absolutely identical,' he thought looking over the raptor. Said raptor's head swinging about sensing his presence. Bright yellow eyes stared right at him. 'Smart one too,' Rohkan padded closer to the tree and leapt up on a low-slung branch. He wanted to think. His mind however kept drifting to the odd yet beautiful elf. If it hadn't been for her soft purple skin, glowing silver eyes, and her delicate features, she could almost be mistaken for a troll. Beads and braids had adorned her hair, her long ears were pierced and studded, she even had a fang shoved through her left earlobe. Her very presence seemed much more alive and welcoming compared to others of her kind.

Fascination coursed through him. He just had to learn more about her. When he saw his friend leave, he jumped down and told them he would catch up later. Krolak gave Rohkan a knowing wink and he and the undead wandered off towards the inn. Seeing the elf outside, he prowled over and slipped behind her. Quickly and quietly, he let his form shift back to his familiar troll shape and waited for her to notice. He was not quite prepared when she had turned and nearly ran straight into his chest.

She had quickly caught herself and was apologizing in Orcish. Oh, how he hated that language. It was all grunts and harsh sounds compared to his native tongue. It especially sounded awful coming from the beautiful creature before him. Reaching for one of her long, beaded braids, he tugged it and started speaking in Zandali, "You don't have to speak Orcish with me, pretty thing. I'd rather stick with Zandali and I would really like to know how you came across that raptor." His native tongue felt so much more comfortable, however he inwardly sighed when she continued in Orcish. Though truth be told, he would have been surprised if she _had_ known Zandali. The Darkspear were secretive and didn't take to sharing their language very often.

Rohkan became absolutely flabbergasted to learn that Atal'ai, he had inwardly cringed at that name knowing she didn't know the true meaning, but understanding her interpretation of it, was in fact one of Swiftclaw's brood. The claw in her hair clenched it. At that point, he couldn't figure out what shocked him more, that she wore the claw exactly as a proud troll hunter would, that the hatchling had survived, or that she had bonded to him so easily. He couldn't believe it when the raptor had ignored his commands and had instead refused to leave his mistress. Rohkan knew Atal'ai had known the commands, he had answered his initial call, but he would not obey the command to leave with him. He had never seen a raptor who had been taught the demanding commands refuse them before. The sounds were etched so well and deep as hatchlings they almost couldn't help but respond. But this raptor adamantly refused to leave the elf. His fascination with this elf just seemed to keep growing. But when she learned his name his mouth about hit the floor.

His father. _His_ father, his mind reeled. It wasn't that surprising that she had heard of him, he was rather famous in Dragonblight, but she had actually _known_ him. And to top it all off, his father had actually mentioned her to him on one of the few times he had come home to visit. He had told him of a timid yet brave Night Elf that had camped with him for nearly a week. She had learned many hunting techniques from him and they both had found a new respect for each other's faction. Now to see her embracing the Horde because of his father, it left him speechless. He made up his mind that he was going to get to know this _Aeia_.

Walking away he waited for her to return indoors before shifting back to his tiger form. Climbing back into the nearby tree, that just happened to have a great view into her shop, he settled himself in to watch.

Aeia had immediately begun to work on the orc's request. She had pulled down several leathers and other items and had let her crafting magic build in her long delicate fingers. Slowly, the leather began to twist and shape to the size and fit she wanted. She had been working for nearly an hour, the fruit of her labor being the base of the armor that would later be treated with scales and other things to enhance its effectiveness. Suddenly she got the distinct impression that she was being watched, but after a look around, she didn't see anyone or anything amiss. Returning to her work, she continued to shape the leather how she saw fit. That feeling didn't go away and only seemed to rise within her. Pausing in frustration, she made a few whistles and hand movements towards Atal'ai who had been gnawing on an old bone at her feet. Quickly, the raptor had stood up and raced out the door. Following, Aeia found him under the tree from before looking up at the lowest branch and chittering.

Closing her eyes, she allowed her track animal ability to overwhelm her senses. Upon reopening her eyes, she could make out the faint form of the troll tiger lounging on the branch, she could almost see right through him as he remained cloaked in shadows. "I know you're there and I know you've been watching me. You might as well come in where it's cool and have a drink with me. I promise I won't bite, but I can't say much for Atal'ai if you keep irritating his master," she said with friendly smirk. Grumbling to himself at being caught, Rohkan rose and stretched his lithe cat form. With a hard shake, he dropped his stealth and jumped from the branch, landing gracefully right in front of a surprised Aeia. Growing to his full height, he followed her into the shop.

Sunset colored eyes drifted to the swell of her nicely round ass as he followed her to the back of her shop. He just couldn't seem to help it. The swing of her hips momentarily mesmerizing him. 'Damn it's been far too long since I've had a woman,' he thought to himself, shaking his head to clear his dirty thoughts he refocused his eyes on the room around him. The back of the shop seemed to be a small kitchen with two large pantry doors to the left, an old wood burning stove, oven, and sink along the back wall with shelves and cupboards, and the raptor's nest in the right corner. In the center was a small table and 4 chairs, which she waved her hand at for him to take a seat.

Lowering himself into the closest chair, Rohkan began to speak, slipping back into Zandali accidentally, "I'm sorry I was watching you. You're just so different from any other Night Elf I've ever met or heard about." Seeing her confused yet interested look he realized his mistake and switched to Orcish, "Sorreh bout dat. Ya trollish appearance has meh slippin' inta Zandali. I be preferring dat language ovah Orcish. If it be easiah on ya, I can speak Common as well. Fact I'd almos' ratha that ta da gritty Orcish." Seeing her nod happily, he switched to Common, "Wha' I was sayin' was dat I was sorreh fo' watchin' ya. Ya jus' be so different." He was worried she might take offense but that thought was put at ease with her smile. "I get that a lot. My own people don't really know what to do with me. I don't see the need to keep fighting the Horde. At least not in all-out war anymore. Sure, I don't agree with what the orcs are doing in Ashenvale, but if we could just put aside our differences for one damn minute and actually talk to one another, we might be able to come up with some sort of agreement and end all this useless fighting. And frankly I'm rather happy Vol'jin is the new Warchief. As much as I respect Thrall, he was a fool for putting Garrosh in charge. No offense, but glad he's dead. With Vol'jin at the helm, maybe we can try for peace again like Jaina had attempted with Thrall," she had worked herself up. Politics and this endless fighting always seemed to make her blood run hot. "Sorry, didn't mean to kind of unload there. I just can't help it sometimes. The useless slaughter of so many people just rubs me raw." Rohkan just chuckled, "Da Horde be glad ta be rid o' Garrosh as well, so dun worreh 'bout offendin' meh. Ya be well informed on da workin's o' da Horde doe." "I keep my ear to the ground. I like knowing what's going on in the world," she replied simply. "An' dat doesn' explain ya trollish look," he continued. Smiling, she poured them both a cup of cooled Junglevine wine as she sat down to explain, "I just find your culture fascinating. You all seem so full of life and carefree. All the Horde's races just seem so different to those in the Alliance, but trolls especially draw me in. Your father originally started my obsession with trolls, but the more I learned about your race, the more I wanted to know. Your history, your culture, the language, it all called to me on some deeper level and never really let me go." Her voice started to turn playful as she continued, "Even with how you males moved, so laid back, yet thick with sinewy muscle, and your accent is just so exotic, but your language. Now I could sit and listen to _that_ all day." She sipped at her wine, hiding the smirk behind her cup. She couldn't wait to see how he handled that little bit of extra information. She knew she was probably pushing her luck, but why not take a chance instead of possibly missing this opportunity. Most trolls found her odd with her eccentrics and just bought her wares and left. Only a few had chatted with her, and none for this long. And definitely none as attractive as Rohkan.

Silver eyes fully took in his appearance. He was average height and build for a male troll and his skin was colored a pale sky blue and stretched tight over long muscles. Bright forest green hair sprang up in all directions atop his head. It was short and very messy but in that 'just got out of bed' sexy way. Studs dotted his long ears and a few small feathers hung from one tip. His eyes were the color of the setting sun, oranges mixed with yellow and flecked with red. They were some of the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen and quickly looked away to avoid falling into their depths. Her eyes strayed to his long sharp nose that was painted dark green with a matching streak across each cheek. Foot and a half long tusks jutted from the corners of his mouth and swept down sharply, widening as they reached the sharp tips that pointed up to the sky. They were amazing and deadly and she couldn't stop staring at them. Without her noticing, she had reached a hand out and slid her finger along the cool bone near the tip. They were polished smooth and she couldn't believe how sharp the end was when she carefully ran a fingertip across it. When he shook his head, knocking her hand gently away with his tusk, she snatched her hand back. She hadn't meant to reach out, but they had just looked so beautiful.

His eyes had watched her take him in and he was breathless. Her eyes had traveled over him in both awe and almost hunger. He licked his lips and decided to return the favor, letting himself learn her features. Skin the palest of lavender that it was almost pink graced her lithe body. Thick teal hair ran along the top of her head and ended at her waist, while many, many tiny braids ran along the sides of her head. They were beaded and strewn with all kinds of small trinkets like fangs, feathers, and jewelry. Long pale ears held several silver studs and the fang he had noticed earlier. He realized it was a raptor tooth, probably one Atal'ai had lost as a youngling. Her eyes glowed with molten silver and there were two pale blue tattoos in the shape of leaves across her eyes. Her pale pink lips were plump and were smiling at him. Suddenly he felt her fingers trail along his tusk and he was momentarily taken aback. Not many people were willing to touch his dangerous tusks, let alone a stranger. Not to mention it was rather intimate. Gently, he knocked his tusk against her hand when he realized she had zoned out.

Chuckling as he saw the lights turn back on in her eyes and she started to stutter an apology. Holding up his hand he interrupted, "It be ok mon. Ya just surprised meh, not every day a sexy Night Elf be feelin' up meh tusks." Red flared across her cheeks as embarrassment flushed through her. Embarrassment and a slight bit of arousal. Not being one to back down, she countered him, "Is it true what they say? That the bigger his tusks the bigger _he_ is?" It was Rohkan's turn to blush. He liked this Elfie. She was playful and beautiful. He certainly couldn't wait to get to know her better in _all_ ways. Wiggling his eyebrows, he answered in a low voice, "Dere be only one way fo' ya ta find out dat ansah. N' I dun tink' ya be wantin' dat." He downed the rest of his wine. He knew he was playing with fire, but he quite frankly didn't care. And if she was willing to play this dangerous game, he certainly wasn't going to stop her.

Getting up gracefully she returned with the pitcher of wine and refilled both their cups. She leaned against the table next to the troll, looking at him through hooded eyes, "And what makes you think I wouldn't want that?" Her hand slid up his tusk and her fingertips ghosted over his bottom lip. Without thinking, Rohkan's tongue slid out and licked her fingers. She gasped and brought her hand up to her chest as though it had stung. She couldn't believe she was being this forward with a troll. But his interest in her had all her sensibilities and better judgement disappearing out the door along with all her inhibitions as she licked at the fingertips that he'd just tasted. His eyes widened as he watched her, his own disbelief in the matter vanishing with _his_ sensibilities.

Suddenly his arm shot out and wrapped around her thin waist, pulling her into his lap. Thick blue lips crushed to pale pink as he kissed her. His long tongue sliding back and forth across her lower lip, begging for entrance. When the shock of her new position faded, she moaned against him, her lips parting to allow his tongue admittance. Rohkan was careful to keep his tusks from gouging her, thankfully they were just wide enough that he could slip them on either side of her body, just under her arms as he kissed her. And damn did she taste good. Hints of the Junglevine wine were still prevalent on her tongue, but he could also taste her. She tasted of hot cinnamon tinged with wild berries. The taste was incredible on his hot tongue and he released his own moan when he felt her hand bury itself in his hair, pulling him harder against herself.

Mind racing, she hadn't even realized her hands had moved on their own accord. One tangling in his soft yet coarse hair and the other was gripping his upper arm for support. Muscles moved like liquid steel under his taunt skin as he tightened his arm around her waist, his three-fingered hand splayed against her back. His fingers itched to feel her skin, and so he slowly edged his other hand just under the bottom hem of her chest piece. Her skin was smooth as silk and warm like the afternoon sun on a spring day, tight muscles rippled under her skin as she tensed and arched into his touch. Aeia was surprised when she felt his hand against her bare skin at her midriff, but had leaned into his heated touch. Blunt but thick nails dragged lazily up and down her side, not touching anywhere too intimate just yet.

Everywhere he touched, her skin was on fire. When she felt his hand slide up higher along her ribcage, she sucked in a breath. But when his thumb brushed along the underside of her breast over her breast band with a feather light touch, she bit his lower lip. This only seemed to spur him on as he growled against her lips, his hand fully cupping her breast above her breast band. Her head fell back from his lips as a soft moan escaped her throat. Eyes squeezed shut and body arching sharply into his touch, she felt him close his mouth over the juncture of her shoulders and throat. His teeth pricked at her skin and his warm tongue licked a line from the base of her throat up to the bottom of her ear. Ever mindful of his tusks, he slid them over her shoulder as he nibbled along the base of her ear, then licked his way to the tip. His reward was loud moan and a rock of hips against him.

The sounds coming from her lips were like music to his ears. And he wanted to see what other noises he could bring forth, but he never got the chance. Just as he was about to slide his hand under that cursed breast band, Atal'ai let out a loud screech that had them both freezing. Immediately, Aeia had herself untangled from him and was heading to the front door, shifting her clothing back in place as she went. "Customers," she called over her shoulder to the frozen and silent troll. Relaxing his shoulders, he slumped back into the chair. 'Dammit all,' he thought as he shifted, his pants having become entirely too tight. Growling, to himself, he downed another cup of wine trying to cool the heated blood coursing through his body.

Aeia gulped down air to calm her own trembling body. She was incredibly turned on and if Atal'ai hadn't interrupted she was sure she would have led the troll upstairs at any moment. Licking her swollen, tingling lips, his taste still lingering, she went to greet her potential customers. This time it was a human and a fellow Night Elf that entered her shop.

In Common, Aeia welcomed the pair to her shop asking what she could do for them. The human brought out a chest piece from under his arm and showed it to Aeia. He needed repairs done asap so he and his companion could be on the next boat out. They had come down from Ashenvale and had gotten into a few skirmishes with the Horde along the way here. The chest piece didn't seem to have too much damage at first glance, but when she took it from the human she saw a pretty significant gash to the leather starting at the right shoulder and traveling down across his chest. If the leather hadn't been thick and well treated, the man would probably have lost his life. However, it didn't seem as though the blade had actually cut all the way through, just a few places here and there where the attacker would have pressed harder on the blade. Glancing up at the human from the armor piece, she said, "You're very lucky. That was a serious blow you took. Are you alright?" Grinning, the man replied, "I'm fine, but you should see the other guy." Winking he elbowed his friend in the side. The Night Elf just smiled back at the two of them. That was when the Night Elf really took in her appearance. "What's a beautiful elf like you doing looking like one of those disgusting trolls?"

Aeia's eyes darkened a bit with anger, "I happen to like the way I look thank you very much. And I don't find trolls disgusting in the least." Looking past her, the Night Elf spotted the troll sitting at the back of her shop. Rohkan had been listening in, but didn't show any signs that he understood as he pet and scratched Atal'ai's warm scales. Hissing the Night Elf spat on the ground at Aeia's feet, "Are you fucking that thing? That _Troll?_ Filthy troll whore," he said with venom. "Whore and a traitor. You're unfit to even call yourself a Night Elf. I hope Elune has turned her back on you." The human had backed away looking like he was at a loss for words. Aeia and the other Night Elf stood staring at each other in the doorway to her shop. "He's not a thing. He's a person, and he has shown me more kindness that you have, and you're of my kin," she ground out. Tears were shimmering in her eyes even as anger bloomed through her. She had been called many things, and didn't care about the whore comment. She would have willingly slept with Rohkan and wouldn't have felt bad about it or felt like she was a traitor. Lines were blurred in her eyes. They were all Azerothian. But the comment about Elune stung. She loved her people, and it was one of the gravest insults to hope that Elune no longer held you. She was also rather pissed about the troll comment. Just once, she wished people of all races could just that, they were all people. Not animals, not scum, not enemies. They were all the same, living breathing people who deserved to be treated as such. Squaring her shoulders, her back going stiff, she swung an arm back to punch him. Before she could finish the swing, a large three-fingered hand had captured hers.

"Dis _troll,"_ he ground the word out at the other Night Elf, "be tinkin' dat be enough, Aeia. He not be worth ya time, nor upsettin' da bruisers 'round 'ere." The Night Elf was stunned into silence to realize the troll could speak common. Switching from Common to Orcish Rohkan added, "I can be followin' 'im when he leaves n' make sure no mo' nasty words ever leave 'is lips again." He grinned at her as he released her hand. She couldn't help but giggle wickedly up at the troll and answered in Orcish, "As amazing as that sounds, I don't want you in trouble with the bruisers either." "Dun worry bout dat girly, if it be wha' ya wan', I be glad ta be doin' it," he winked at her. Aeia just shook her head and waved him off with her hand. Looking back to the silent Night Elf, she inhaled deeply and glared at him switching back to Common. "As for you, I want you out of my shop. Your friend there is still welcome," she gestured towards the still silent and slightly scared human, "but I never ever want to see your face here again. If I do, I just might have to let this _thing,_ " she flicked her thumb towards Rohkan, "off his leash and do as he pleases to you. And I'll watch." She almost lost her composure when Rohkan stood to his full height and bared his teeth to the Night Elf with narrowed orange eyes glaring. The Night Elf looked as though he was going to piss himself and Aeia had to bite her lip not to laugh. Clenching his jaw, the Night Elf spun on his heel and left the shop and the human staring open jawed at the whole scene.

Relaxing her tense shoulders, she turned to the human, "Would you still like me to fix that for you?" The human clicked his jaw shut, "Yes please. And I apologize for my friend, he can be a pompous dick. Your personal business is your business, sugar." His voice wavered a little, "Do you really have him on a leash?" Both troll and Night Elf just stared at the human then burst into laughter. Resting his hand on Aeia's shoulder, Rohkan answered when he could finally breath again, "Nah mon, I jus' be a traveler dat wondered inta her shop. But dat Night Elf gonna tink twice bout botherin' da Elfie 'ere." Rohkan patted Aeia's head. Placing her hands on her hips, she glared up at Rohkan and in Orcish said, "Just a wondering traveler huh? Then what was that back in the kitchen?" Grinning wickedly, Rohkan answered, "Dat be jus' fo' us. Not dis human 'ere to run 'is tongue 'bout latah. An' I plan ta finish what we started," he winked. Blushing, Aeia quickly spun back to the human and switching back to Common once again said, "I can have your armor fixed in one hour. The price is one gold and twenty-five silvers. If that price is fine I'll see you in an hour." The human nodded and cautiously held his hand out to the girl, his eyes dating now and then to the troll, "Deal." Aeia returned the shake, "See you in an hour then." And with that, the human left the shop.

She could feel Rohkan watching her as she took the armor to her work space at the right of the shop. Her large table covered in tools and leather scraps and she perched on the stool before it, armor in hand. Fully relaxing as she started to work on the armor piece she began to talk, "You didn't have to step in like that. But I thank you for it. I would really hate to lose the home I've built here because of one narrow minded Night Elf. Thought part of me wishes you would have let me punch him." Chuckling, Rohkan pulled a spare stool around to the side of the table and sat facing her, his hip and elbow leaning on the table. "An as much as I woulda liked ta have seen dat, I dun much fancy seein' dat pretty face o' yours getting' beat by da bruisers. 'Sides, my offa still stands if ya wan' 'im ta disappear. He not exactly kind ta meh eithah." Frowning she replied, "I'm sorry about that. People, especially my people, can be so close minded about things. They just don't seem to understand that the Horde are people as well. It just makes me so angry to hear people say things like that. Especially since I used to think like that as well. It almost pains me to know that I was once so narrow minded." She grit her teeth, grinding them almost loud enough for Rohkan to hear over her work. Reaching out he slid a finger along her jaw line and she visibly relaxed. "But ya changed and dat is in da past. Wha' mattahs now is dat ya dun tink dat way no mo' and dat ya be 'ere talkin' ta dis ol' troll like he be anyone else. Be nice if mo' people be like ya, on both sides." Aeia had leaned into his touch before he let his hand drop away. "What about you? You don't seem too bothered with me being a Night Elf?" she asked. Snickering, he tugged at one of her braids, "Ya not exactly a Night Elf, but I see ya point. I guess I jus' be odd like you." He grinned at her small huff of indignation.

From there, they both fell into a companionable silence while she worked her magic on the leather chest piece. Aeia had started to hum the song the elder had taught her, and Rohkan found himself leaning heavily on the table, his chin resting in his hand with his eyes closed listening to her. When she started to sing the words, his eyes cracked open in awe. Her voice was like crystal bells tinkling in a summer breeze. And that she sung in Zandali only made it that much sweeter. Her accent was flawless as she sung through the verses. It reminded him of being a child back in Sen'jin village. His mother used to sing that song to him when he was sick or scared. Awe and something more filled his eyes as he watched the beauty before him work and sing.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** So I have completely fallen in love with these characters 😝 Taylin and Sen'krii have some serious competition for my attention as of late. This chapter is also very much in the adult (MA) realm. You have been warned.

And wow! 17 pages! Go me!

 **AN 2:** I used a few Haitian/Creole words to flush out the Zandali language. It was the closest I could find that would fit their culture.

 **Kè m'ti** means 'My little heart'

 **Di' l** means 'tell her'

 **Matlo m** means My mate

 **LadyAxisNeoluna:** Lmao! That's just too funny. I can't believe just how close the characters are. And then the coincidence with Rokhan and his son Rohkan 😊 I do hope Aeia continues to live up to your expectations and thank you very much for the fave and follow 😊

 **Disclaimer:** As per usual, I do NOT own WoW and all references belong to Blizzard. Aeia and Rohkan are mine however. Muahahahah

 **The Raptor**

 **Chapter 2**

Rohkan's eyes fluttered open as he felt someone prodding his side. Shaking his head, he looked around trying to remember just where the hell he was. When his eyes adjusted and took in the pretty little elf that was currently poking him in the ribs, the haziness cleared. "Quit dat, mon. I be awake alreadeh," he swatted Aeia's hand away. Aeia couldn't help the giggle that broke free as the troll let loose with a jaw cracking yawn. "You've been asleep for about half an hour. That human will be here any minute to pick up his gear. Figured you'd rather be awake then snoring like an Ogre when he showed up," she teased. Running a hand through his mop of hair, Rohkan had the desire to stick his tongue out at her. But he held it in. 'No need to act completely childish,' he thought. Standing up, he stretched up to his full height, rolling his shoulders. He felt his spine and neck pop before settling back down on the stool.

"I'll never get over just how tall you trolls are when you stand straight. I've always wondered, why do males slouch so?" she asked curiously as she finished cleaning the armor for the human. "Ya know, dat be a good question, mon. Jus' sometin' we do as soon as we start growin'. Doe I guess ya could say we prefer ta blend in when we can, an' our height draws too much attention, especially when most otha races be more den a foot shorter den us. So, we be slouchin' ta fit in mo' I s'pose," Rohkan answered, running a hand down his tusk in thought. He'd honestly never thought about it before. It just came natural to hunch over then to stand straight. "I can understand that. The wanting to fit in more part. You're still taller than most even bent, though I'm not complaining. Just makes you look all the more impressive and intimidating," she winked. "Flattery will be gettin' you everywhere," he chuckled.

Atal'ai chirped from his corner and Aeia glanced at the doorway to see the human walking through. "You better of left your companion somewhere else," she called as she went to meet him. "Don't worry, I left him several pints of ale in up at the inn," he replied. "Is it ready?" "Yup, if you'd like to inspect it, go right ahead," Aeia said handing him the chest piece. "Wow! It looks brand new! Amazing work," he complimented. Aeia felt her cheeks warm at the praise and pride swelled within her chest. "Thank you. Do try to be more careful. Though you're always welcome back if you're not," she smirked. "Now about that payment," she asked with eyebrows raised. "Yes, yes. Of course," he held out two gold pieces and dropped them in her hand. "But this is more then what we agreed on," she stated. "Consider it a partial tip for such a beautiful job and a bit of an apology for earlier," he answered with a small smile. "Well thank you very much, come back anytime," Aeia said as she waved him out the door. "Count on it," he called over his shoulder as he headed up to the inn to collect his troublesome companion.

Turning around, Aeia realized she was alone. Glancing around the shop she was about to call for Atal'ai when the air next to her shimmered and the troll's tiger form stepped from the shadows. Staying in his cat form, he sat and looked up at her, "I be figurin' it be best if he didn' see me still 'ere." "I guess that's probably for the best. Thanks," she said as her hand inched forwards, fingers twitching before she halted its movement. Rohkan noticed the movement and with a sigh, bumped his head under her hand. "Women 'n the pettin' I swear. Go on 'n get it outtah ya system." Smiling with glee, Aeia ran her hand through the silky fur mohawk that graced his crown. "It feels similar to your hair, but softer. A bit more fur like. It's odd. No offense," her fingers continued to run through the silky hair like fur before scratching him behind an ear. Trying desperately not to purr, Rohkan answered, "None taken."

Suddenly, Aeia dropped to the floor next to him, worried, he started to turn to look at her, when he felt one hand start running up and down his back and the other scratching him under the jaw. He couldn't hold the purr back any longer and stretched out on the floor next to her, tail flicking back and forth in contentment. Aeia couldn't help but giggle as she tried to apologize, "I'm sorry. I just can't help myself. I get along better with animals then with people and your fur just looked so soft. Gathering pets, companions, and mounts is a bit of an obsession of mine." With a wicked grin she added, "Though I'm not sure which one of those you would fall under." His chuckle was a deep rumbling purr that vibrated through his whole body.

His muscles tensed and coiled just before he sprung from the floor and pounced atop Aeia, knocking her back, sprawling her out on the floor. Large paws held her shoulders down, and, mindful of his tusks, he ran his long rough tongue up the side of her face. Settling his weight on her abdomen, he looked down at her, "Is dat so mon? 'N 'ere I be tinkin' ya be wantin' mo' den just some animal friend." His voice came out in a half purr half growl and Aeia misinterpreted it as him being upset. However, Rohkan was fishing. He wanted to know just what she wanted from him, but it didn't seem like she was going to answer. Then, she lifted her hands to scratch behind both ears, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply that I wanted to own or keep you. Nor am I saying I prefer you as an animal. Though you are rather cute as one," she paused to scratch under his chin before continuing. "Not to say you aren't damn good looking as a troll either. And I'm not going to lie and say the thought hasn't crossed my mind about having you around for a while. Not only are you amazing eye candy, but I would love to learn from you, not to mention there's the little matter of that promise you made earlier," she finished, brining one hand down to run her fingers through the thick fur of his chest while her other hand slid down the length of his tusk, fingers dancing along the smooth bone.

The purr had escalated and was reverberating loudly in his chest. He didn't know why, but her declaration had his body responding almost instantly. Before he embarrassed himself, Rohkan figured he should transform back to the form that had clothes covering his more excitable bits. With a playful nip to her fingers, he gently leapt off her and quickly transformed into his troll self. Leaning down, he held out his hand, offering to help her up. Aeia gratefully accepted and slid her much smaller hand into his. With a firm tug, she was pulled to her feet and against the troll's hard chest. Placing a hand on his shoulder to steady herself, Aeia looked up at him, questions and heat dancing behind her eyes. "Like I be sayin' earlier, Elfie, I be stickin' 'round for a bit. If ya be likin' mah company dat much, den mebbe I be stickin' close ta ya and let ya ask any question dat be floatin' in dat pretty leetle head o' ya's. Now, 'bout dat promise," his eyes held hers as he lowered his head, capturing her lips in another searing kiss. His hands started to circle her waist when Atal'ai let loose with another screech.

A string of curses fell from Rohkan's lips in Zandali. Glaring at the raptor he continued in Zandali, "I swear I'm gonna skin you alive if you keep interruptin'. Damn raptor and damn customers." The raptor just looked at him almost apologetically before looking towards the front of the shop. Aeia had already slid out of his grasp and was at the front door. Rohkan was about to shift back to cat when he realized who was at the door. Krolak was there and looking about three sheets to the wind. Talking, well slurring rather, in Orcish, Krolak looked at Aeia, "Heyshhh there beautishhful. I shheee Rohkan ain't left ya yet… hic. Shhou don't mind if I join ya forssss a bit? Theysh cut me off at sha tavern." "Where's your Forsaken friend?" Aeia asked, unsure if Krolak was coherent enough to answer. "He took shha wy..wy…wyvern back to Ogrimmarshh," he stuttered out. Krolak leaned heavily on the door frame and Aeia was worried he would either fall face first into the dirt or break her door frame with his heavy build. She wasn't sure which she would find more amusing. 'Probably him falling since I wouldn't have to repair anything,' she thought smiling.

Once again cursing to himself in Zandali, Rohkan went to pull Krolak's arm over his shoulder and put an arm around his waist, holding him up. With an apologetic look towards Aeia, "I be sorreh 'bout 'im. Nevah could 'old 'is ale. I be takin' 'im back ta da inn and let 'im pass out in 'is room." Before he could turn away, Aeia spoke up, "It's alright, and why don't you both stay here? There's plenty of room, besides, I doubt the inn would want him in the state he's in at the moment. The bruisers tend to get testy over drunks. And truthfully, I'd rather you not leave yet." Again, she was being so incredibly forward with him, but couldn't seem to stop herself. Hoping he didn't find her too clingy, she waited for a response.

Lifting an eyebrow in silent question, he just looked at her. 'Careful mon. You both already seem to be getting attached and you haven't even slept with her,' his mind fussed at him. 'Shouldn't that be a good thing? Not wanting to be near her just because of some amazing sex?' he fought with himself. 'It would be if it wasn't one of the only things on your mind at the moment,' he berated himself. 'So what? She's interesting _and_ beautiful. Maybe…,' his thoughts trailed off. 'No, don't even go there. She may not be like any other Night Elf, but she is _still_ a Night Elf,' he shook his head to rid himself of his contradicting thoughts. Refocusing on Aeia, "Ya sure mon? I dun wanna be imposin' or gettin' ya in trouble." "No trouble at all. I'd like the company. Being different also means being lonely for the most part. And I could certainly use a change of pace around here. Thankfully, it's gotten late enough that I can go ahead and close up shop without raising any questions, so no more interruptions. And no chance of some Alliance getting his pants all twisted because I'm welcoming Horde into my home. Besides, Krolak can head back to the inn tomorrow if he wants, and you can head off with him if you like… Or stay. It's up to you," she deliberately left the option open for him. Wanting to make sure he knew what she was offering him without having to come right out and say it.

"Well den, get dat pretty leetle ass ovah 'ere 'n give meh a hand. He ain' light ya know," he smiled as she slid herself under Krolak's other arm and helped him support Krolak to the table in the back. Almost as soon as they had him settled at the table, Krolak's head hit the surface with a loud thud as he passed out. Aeia just stared, worried he may have hurt himself, while Rohkan just laughed. "Dat be Krolak fo' ya. Graceful as evah," Rohkan said as he leaned against the table with his hip. "Is he going to be alright?" Aeia asked as she headed to the front to shut the window and lock the front door. "'Sides a poundin' 'ead in da mornin' he be fine." They had been speaking Orcish when Krolak showed up, but now he switched to Common, "Tanks fo' puttin' us up fo' da night. Be vereh kind a ya." "Eh, like I said, it's no problem. The company is worth the trouble," she said as her eyes traveled up and down his body slowly. "And the view ain't too bad either," she tossed him a wink over her shoulder as she latched the window shut and double checked the lock on the door.

Two long arms circled her waist as Rohkan came up behind her. His tusks slid over her shoulder and his breath was warm against her ear, "An' dere's still dat promise I aim ta keep." Aeia's heart started beating rapidly as her hands rested over his arms, "Wouldn't be right for you to break a promise so soon after meeting me, I mean what kind of troll could I take you for then?" Rohkan nipped her ear, then slid his tongue across the bite to soothe it. He could feel her shudder as her breath hitched in her throat. "I always be keepin' mah word Elfie," his hand slid under her chest piece as he pulled her back flush against him. Aeia rested her head back against his chest and closed her eyes as she tried to get her breathing under control. "Is, is that so?" she all but stuttered out. Her nerves were starting to get the better of her. Sure, she was no stranger to sex, she'd had several lovers in the past, but never a troll. And never someone that made her blood run hot like he did. Everything about him just screamed danger and mystery. He was a complete stranger and she was tempting him into her bed. She should be ashamed of herself, but instead her heart just raced faster and her knees felt weak.

He licked and nibbled his way down her ear as one arm tightened around her waist, the other hand sliding further up under her shirt. Slowly, he slid his hand under her breast band and palmed her breast. They were incredibly soft and malleable, round and heavy in his hand. He slid his thumb across her nipple, feeling it stiffen to a hard peak. Turning slightly in his grasp, Aeia angled her head back and grabbed a tusk to pull his lips to hers. The kiss was slightly awkward from their positions and him being weary of his tusks, but they managed. When he pinched her nipple, she bit down on his lower lip with a moan. Loving that reaction, he did it again only a bit harder and tugged slightly as well. Another moan crossed her lips and she arched her body into his touch. Her breathing was becoming labored as warm pleasure coursed through her, pooling between her legs.

A loud chittering once again interrupted them. Breaking the kiss, Rohkan muttered, "I hope ya like raptah steaks cause dat be a dead one." She laughed as she turned in his hold to face him, his hands sliding to rest on her hips. Sucking in some air to clear her hazy brain, "Sorry. It's his dinner time. Which reminds me, I haven't eaten either, what about you?" "Now dat ya mention it, nah I 'aven't. Though I was hopin' Elfie was on da menu," he grinned, flashing his teeth. Blushing, she lightly smacked him on the arm. "Later, I should feed Atal'ai before he thinks _troll_ is on the menu," she said with a playful laugh. Slipping from his grasp she headed back to the kitchen. Rohkan ran a hand through his hair and followed her like an obedient puppy, er kitty. "And now that I'm thinking about it, I'm starving all of a sudden," she tossed out as she dug through her chilled pantry. Pulling out a large chunk of raw lion meat, she dropped it in the large tin bowl in the corner of Atal'ai's nest. Greedily, the raptor hunkered down and began ripping into it after tossing a few chirps of thanks to his mistress.

She started to chatter as she rummaged in the regular food pantry. "Don't feel like cooking anything significant tonight. If you stick around tomorrow, I'll cook us something decent. Your friend there is welcome as well," she gestured to Krolak who was happily snoring away, a small puddle of drool already forming on the table. Rohkan leaned back against the table, his hands resting on the edges as he watched her, "Free board, a 'ome cooked meal, an' a pretty leetle elf ta watch. Ya be makin' it 'ard ta resist stayin'. O' was dat ya plan?" he grinned. "Uh-oh. You found me out," she laughed. "Ya know, ya dun gotta keep temptin' meh. I alreadeh be tempted 'nuff. An' if ya wan' meh ta stay so bad, ya jus' gotta ask," he said with a shrug of his shoulders. Aeia had pulled down a loaf of bread, a basket of eggs, and her salt and pepper shakers. From the chilled pantry, she pulled out a small slab of pork belly. Heading to the counter, she cut a few strips of bacon off the slab of meat and set two eggs aside, before returning the meat to the chilled pantry and the eggs to regular pantry. Turning to the stove, she started warming up a pan with a dollop of butter. She talked while she continued to cook, "That wasn't my initial intention. I was honestly just inviting you both to dinner. Added bonus if it enticed you to stay longer. And well this.. this isn't," she stuttered as she tried to find the right words. With a blush she continued, "I don't normally sleep with someone after just meeting them. We may haven't yet, but I know that's where this is heading, and don't get me wrong, I hope it's still headed there, I just need you to understand that this whole situation is a bit strange for me. I'm not used to the attention, well positive attention anyways, and I've certainly never been with a Horde, let alone a troll, not that that is a problem for me." Aeia continued to ramble as she broke the eggs into the pan and laid the bacon in next to them. Being very careful not to break the yolks, she gently flipped them and then the bacon. Once both were nicely cooked, she picked up a piece of bread and gently put an egg on it and set it down in the pan to toast. She repeated that with the second egg. While the bread was toasting, she retrieved two slices of Dalaran sharp and placed them over each egg to melt. Aeia gave each a good dash of both pepper and salt before adding the bacon and finished off with the other piece of bread as she flipped the entire thing to brown the other side of the sandwich.

Rohkan's mouth began to water as the smell of bacon and eggs frying hit his nose. 'Breakfast for dinner, a girl after my own heart,' he thought. Breathing deep, he let his eyes drift closed as he tried to come up with a response to her nervous rambles. He completely understood what she meant. Though he was probably a little looser with bed fellows then she, he also didn't make it a habit to hop into bed with a supposed enemy. Not that he was complaining about her being an elf, but it could be dangerous for the both of them. "Look, El… Aeia," he corrected himself. "I undahstan'. Dis ain't exactly be a normal ting fo' meh eithah. 'N I not be tinkin' lowah o' ya fo' it, fact I be tinkin' pretty highly o' ya. Jus' da fact dat we be talkin' 'n not jus' tumblin' in da sheets be diff'rent fo' meh." Aeia pulled down two plates from a cupboard, "So what you're saying is you'd have rather just slept with me then left?" she said, feeling slightly hurt. But at the same time, she could see his side. Would have been easier and less chance of them getting caught. 'Plus, he probably isn't looking for any kind of attachment,' she thought. "Yes. Wait wait, no. Yes, I normally jus' hop in da sheets, but you, ya different. I wan' ta talk and get ta know ya. Course, I also wanna get ya in bed too," he answered rubbing the back of his neck. The conversation was making him feel a bit awkward, until she turned around with a plate in each hand and a smile on her face. "Well that can certainly be arranged," she smirked. "Come on, let's go eat upstairs so we don't bother Krolak. Hope you like fried egg sandwiches," she said handing him a plate before heading to the stairs near the front door along the left wall.

He chuckled, "I jus' be tinkin' ya be a girl aftah mah own heart, makin' breakfast fo' dinnah." Aeia smiled at that as she rounded the top of the stairs. The stairs opened onto a small landing. To the right was the door to her bedroom and the bathroom. In front of her was the door to a small office study like area that had a small love seat and coffee table in it, which would be the more appropriate place to eat. 'To hell with it,' she thought as she opened the door to her bedroom.

Stepping into the room, she leaned down and flipped her bedside lamp on, another Goddess send from the goblins. Setting her plate down on the nightstand, she went to turn on the large floor lamp in the corner as she heard the bedroom door click closed. Her heart immediately sped up to that tiny unassuming sound. Flipping the light on, the room became bathed in a warm light, revealing her inner sanctuary to the troll.

Rohkan took in the sight before him. Her room was spacious and incredibly warm in that lived in sort of way. It gave off that feeling of home. This was her personal space and it certainly felt like _her_. Along the wall to his left was a single worn out fluffy leather chair and small table that was filled with books. The tall lamp sat directly behind the chair and it was obvious she spent many hours there curled up with a book. The wall in front of him had a door to the left side and a huge hand carved wooden wardrobe in the right corner, that most likely held her clothes. Against the far wall was a smooth worn wooden vanity and stool, whose tops were covered in stretched leather. Beads, feathers, jewelry, and small pots of makeup and lotions littered its surface. A large oval mirror hung just above the vanity. The wall at his right, held what took up most of the space in the room. Against that wall, a very large hand carved wooden bed sat. It looked to be wide enough that two couples could comfortably sleep. A dark hand stitched leather blanket draped over it and he could see deep red silk sheets peeking out beneath. There must have been ten to fifteen pillows of various sizes strewn across the bed. Each were either black, dark red, or gray in color, covered in the same silky fabric as the sheets. Rohkan placed his plate atop the stack of books and took a closer look at the massive wooden headboard. His fingers trailed along the intricate carvings as Aeia just stood and watched. Racing along the top edge from one side to the other were the phases of the moon. Below that were words that he figured were written in Darnassian. But below that was carved the animalistic representation of every Loa that every troll tribe had ever worshiped. Akil'zon as an eagle, Halazzi the lynx, Quetz'lun the wind serpent, Shadra the spider, and so it went spanning the headboard. Under each carving written in Zandali was their name. He was stunned and absolutely amazed. 'This must have taken someone months to finish,' he thought. Not to mention how it seemed to blend Night Elf and Troll almost seamlessly. As if that wasn't shocking enough, adoring the head of the two posts at the sides was a representation of Gonk, the Great Hunter, in his raptor form. That Loa in particular meant a lot to him, as it was believed he was the loa that taught the trolls how to become druids.

Turning soft eyes to Aeia, Rohkan asked, "Where ya be findin' sometin' like dis? It be beyond special." "I made it," came her soft reply. His eyes widened, "Ya made dis? But why?" "It captures the beliefs of the two races I admire most. My people's and yours, though I know some of those Loa come from other tribes. And Gonk has a special place at the top because not only was he a hunter, but he also gave your people druidism which is something sacred to Night Elves. We were the first, Cenarius's favorites. So, he deserved a special place," she said reverently as she stepped to the bed, her fingertips ghosting over the head of the closest raptor. "Ya be sometin' special, dat fo' sure, Aeia. Dere be Loa 'ere dat not well known, how ya come ta know em?" he asked gazing between her and the sculpted headboard. "I study a lot in my free time," she said waving her hand to the stack of books. "Unfortunately, a lot of the particulars are written only in Zandali and those books are hard to get your hands on, and even if I could, I can't read Zandali. Just one of the many things I'd like to learn, but your people are incredibly secretive. What I've got here is an amalgamation of years of gathering bits and pieces," this time she gestured not only to the headboard but to the walls as well for they were filled with drawings, paintings, tiki masks, framed leaves that were obviously from her home tree of Teldrassil, and many other things that represented both Night Elf culture and trollish cultures. There were even a few other cultures here and there, a small shield from Stormwind with the Alliance lion, a large piece of kodo hide with the Tauren crest painted on it, and many other things. It was like a historian's treasure trove. Something on the wall next to the wardrobe caught his eye. It was a beautifully hand draw and colored portrait of an aged troll. His greying hair pulled back in a tight braid, large brightly colored spaulders almost glowed on the paper. Tusks that were nearly identical to his own, but it was the eyes that really drew Rohkan in. They were the eyes of his father. As Rohkan studied the portrait, he heard Aeia behind him, "I drew that the last night I stayed with him. He laughed when he saw it and said I made him look too handsome. I thought I got him perfect." "Dat ya did," was all he could say as he took it in. "It must have been difficult growing up with such a war hero as him as your father," she almost whispered. "Aye, but he was meh pa, 'n he was, is a good dad, doe I dun see 'im vereh much anymore," he trailed off. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." "Ya didn' just odd seein' 'is face in some elfie's room," and with that he tossed her a smile and lowered himself into the chair at the side wall.

Taking one last glance at the portrait of Rokhan, Aeia sat on the edge of the bed, one leg bent upon it, the other hanging off the side. Picking up her plate she bit into the sandwich, the bread perfectly crispy and still slightly warm. Rohkan greedily bit into his own sandwich, his taste buds coming alive. Hungrily he downed it, licking the ends of his fingers afterwards. It was absolutely delicious and perfectly cooked. He didn't know how she got so much flavor with so few ingredients but damn was it tasty. He would definitely stay for dinner tomorrow, just so he could see what she meant by a 'real' meal, if that was substandard to her. Deciding to lighten the mood a bit, he smirked as he looked up at Aeia, "If ya as good in bed as ya are at cookin' ya jus' might o' found ya a troll lovah." Aeia's cheeks blushed crimson and she just about choked on her sandwich. Thumping a fist to her chest, she swallowed hard and gulped down air. "Easeh dere girlie, dun be getting' too excited. I ain' had ya yet," he laughed and winked at her. Finishing up her sandwich and brushing the crumbs off her shirt and bedspread, she got up and walked to the form near her wardrobe and began to unlatch her chest piece. Since she couldn't come up with a good comeback, she'd just make _him_ feel nervous as she started to undress.

With her back to the troll, she finished unbuckling her chest armor and pulled it off towards the open side and hung it over the form. Next, she knelt and began unhooking the chainmail plates that protected her thighs and shins. Once they were off, she laid them in a drawer within her wardrobe. She pulled off her thick dragon scale belt and hung it off the side of her leather form. She was left in a simple linen tank top that bared her midriff and a pair of form fitting leather pants. Slowly turning towards Rohkan, she saw him watching her, his eyes filled with hunger. Purposefully leaning down before him to undo her leather boots, she gave him a full view of her cleavage.

Rohkan was surprised when she started to strip her armor without so much as a word. His cheeks flushed with desire as he watched her remove each piece almost teasingly, revealing her body a tiny bit at a time. Delicate yet strong shoulders came down to a full chest and then narrowed at her small waist before swelling out to beautiful hips and round ass, and finally tapering down into incredibly long shapely legs. Those tight leather pants weren't leaving much to the imagination either. Her round yet toned ass was just begging to be touched and he bit his lip. Then she just had to bend down in front of him, her breasts almost spilling out the top of that very small and very thin shirt, the beads in her tinkling together as they fell over her shoulder.

As soon as she had both boots untied, she stood to slip out of them, coming face to chest with a wall of troll. Rohkan had moved silently as he came to her. He just couldn't stand _not_ touching her any longer. He slid his left arm around her waist while the other cupped her cheek, his thumb lightly brushing along her bottom lip, "Ya be right, da view be worth da risk." The warm soft husk of his voice had Aeia melting as pink tinged her cheeks. "Is that so?" she repeated from earlier, her mind not clear enough to give her something better to say. With a soft chuckle he nodded, "Dat be so, mon." And with that, he captured her lips with his.

The kiss was gentle yet heavy with unspoken need. Rohkan was still in awe of the creature he held in his arms, and he felt as though she should be respected, worshiped even. And he planned to worship every inch of her body. Aeia squeaked against his lips as she felt his arm tighten around her waist and drag her closer, pulling her off her feet up his body so he could deepen the kiss. Kicking off her shoes, she circled her arms around his neck and held on tightly, her tongue running back and forth over his lips. Getting the hint, Rohkan opened his mouth for her exploration. He dropped the hand he had held to her face and cupped her ass, squeezing playfully as he dragged her harder against him. Aeia moaned as she let her tongue slip between his lips to learn his taste and mouth. He tasted of tropical fruit and earth. It was an odd taste but one that was so incredibly him and she lost herself in it. She could almost feel the thrum of his power lingering just below the surface. It excited her, she hadn't realized just how powerful and dangerous this creature was and she was getting almost intoxicated with the thrill of it.

Without breaking the kiss, Rohkan's hand slid down her ass and gripped her thigh tightly, pulling it up over his hip as he lifted her higher. Aeia's body responded immediately as she wrapped her long legs firmly around his waist, his strong arm supporting her weight. His tusks were pressed firmly against either side of her body and she felt so incredibly small wrapped so tightly within his hold. It was a feeling she wasn't used to, but she liked it. She felt completely protected and safe, it was a comforting feeling and she knew she would never get enough of being in his arms. Her tongue slid over his teeth and she realized they were sharp, not quite as sharp as her fangs, but sharp enough he could easily bite through skin without much force. That little voice of worry started to peek out and she quickly tamped it back down. She knew without a doubt he'd never hurt her, how she knew this, she didn't know, but that feeling was there deep down. She trusted him. Absolute and completely, she trusted this troll whom she hadn't even known for a full day yet and whom she knew almost next to nothing about. But it was there, a trust so deep it made her heart ache. There was some sort of connection, a bond, growing between them but she was completely unaware as to what that was. But she decided she'd just let nature take its course and see where things wound up, besides, his hands were currently torturing her deliciously.

Rohkan was amazed at how fluidly her body melded to his and how easily he could control her. She was like putty in his hands and he was enjoying the power. With just the barest of coaxing, he felt her wrap her legs around his hips and he released a pleased growl that vibrated against her. A soft moan was his reward as a hand buried itself in his hair. Having submitted enough, Rohkan took back control of the kiss and warred against her tongue, forcing it to retreat within the warm depths of her mouth, his tongue sweeping along the roof of her mouth and rubbing against her tongue. She really was delicious and he could already feel the warmth radiating from between her legs through the thick leather of his kilt.

Slowly and carefully he maneuvered them to the side of her bed, and placed her on the edge, as he leaned down over her not wanting to break the kiss. Aeia, however, was in desperate need of air as she leaned slightly back, one hand resting on his shoulder as the other came up to lightly rest her fingertips on her swollen and tingling bottom lip. His kiss was incredible and left her breathless. If the rest of his body followed through with that level of mastery she could die a _very_ happy woman. Rohkan couldn't help but watch her, cheeks flushed and lips swollen, chest heaving with each labored breath, and her eyes bright and clear swimming with desire. She was an absolute vision and he couldn't wait to have her writhing beneath him.

Aeia's heart did a back flip as she felt his hands grip the bottom edge of her shirt and start tugging upwards. Lifting her arms, she allowed him to pull her shirt from her as he tossed it to the floor. Grinning, his eyes drank her in, before settling on the cursed breast band that was hiding his prize. With a wicked grin, he allowed one fingernail to grow long and sharp, partially transforming his hand to that of a paw, and with one quick and careful motion, he had sliced down the center of the band and it fell away, revealing the most beautiful pair of full breasts he'd ever seen. Aeia had gasped as he clawed her band away. Once again, his power was magnificent, for it took one of exceptional skill to control their shifting abilities as he had. She suddenly realized her chest was bare for him and her cheeks darkened with crimson as she started to bring an arm up to cover herself. She may have been incredibly bold and independent, but some actions were hard to break. She wouldn't call herself overly modest, but the way he looked at her she couldn't help it. His eyes held so much desire and hunger she felt overly exposed before him.

With a soft growl, he caught her arm, "Ya dun need ta hide Aeia, ya be beautiful. 'N I plan ta show ya jus' how beautiful I be tinkin' ya are." He knelt down beside the bed, his height keeping him almost at eye level with Aeia. Leaning forwards, he released her arm and ran his warm rough hand over her bare breast. Her body arched into his touch as she leaned back on both hands giving him full access. Pleased with her submission he ducked his head and ran his long tongue around the nipple of her other breast. He could feel her heart hammering in her chest as he rolled her breast in his hand, his large hand cupping it fully. He squeezed it gently and sucked her other nipple between his lips. Squeezing with his hand at the same time he bit down on the nipple between his teeth, he felt a shudder ripple through her. He held her nipple firmly between his teeth and flicked the tip of his tongue across it aggressively. That brought forth a loud moan and a pant, and he could visibly see the jolt that ran through her. He loved what he could do to her. She was just so sensitive. Rohkan dragged his hot wet tongue across her chest and captured her dry nipple in his mouth, twisting his tongue around the pert pebble.

Aeia was starting to squirm at his ministrations. Her body was growing hotter with every caress of his tongue and hands. She felt his warm breath travel further down her body and his tongue shot into her belly button, tickling her. A giggle broke from her lips and she playfully tugged at his hair. Snickering, he rocked back and slid his hands down her sides to her hips before tracing the skin along the top of her pants. Slowly, he started to untie her them. Aeia sucked a quick breath between her teeth and looked down at him. His orange eyes were practically glowing as he gazed up at her, glancing quickly back to his hands as they undid the knot that loosened her pants. Lifting her hips, she let him pull them down her legs and she vaguely heard them fall to the floor somewhere. She was sitting before him in nothing but a pair of very small and very damp cotton panties. Her arousal filled his nose and his eyes turned a slightly darker shade, touching on ruby. She bit her lip as she reached down and grasping a tusk, pulled him back up her body. Her lips crashing to his in an overly heated kiss. She wanted him. In all its simplistic glory and yet confusing implications, she wanted him.

Leaning over her, he kissed her hard and deep, a kiss filled with passion, hunger, and that primal need. That need to claim and possess. His instincts were riding him hard, they wanted him to claim her, own her. And the Loa, he wanted to answer his instincts call. This didn't feel like just another conquest under the sheets. Something deeper in him was growling with need. Later he'd think about what that meant, later he'd concern himself with what his instincts were trying to tell him. Right now, all he could think about was the feel of her soft skin under his calloused hands and the moans whispering past her lips. His thoughts were shattered as he felt her cool hands slip under his leather tunic, and soft cool fingertips dance across the heated flesh of his chest. It was his turn to shudder. Breaking the kiss with a low growl, Rohkan pulled the tunic over his head, skillfully avoiding his tusks before dropping it carelessly to the floor.

Sitting up fully, Aeia's eyes roamed across the smooth expanse of his pale chest. Muscles rippled below his taunt skin as she reached her fingers up to trace along the creases around his pectoral muscles. Her eyes caught a set of three long scars that raced parallel to each other from his right clavicle down to just under the right side of his rib cage. Like some large beast had been clawing for his heart. Her fingertips trailed along their length, and Rohkan sucked in a breath. Eyes more red then orange watched her as she looked up at him with questions hovering in her silver depths. With a slow shake of his head, he pulled her hand up and placed a light kiss to her knuckles, "Dat be a story fo' anotha night." The voice was barely a whisper as he stood before her and released her hand. His hands found the belt that held his kilt in place, slung low on his hips. With a click, the belt and kilt slid down his legs to pool on the floor around his feet. His thick erection straining against his leather loincloth. Aeia's gaze filled with heat as her eyes traveled down his body settling on the prominent bulge. Licking her lips, she shakily held out her hand and trailed her fingers over his hard length. Rohkan shut his eyes as a feral growl slipped through his teeth. Emboldened by his reaction, Aeia slipped her fingers into the band at each side of his hips and pulled. His loincloth fell free, releasing him fully to her hungry gaze.

She couldn't help the small squeak of breath that slipped out. He was incredibly large, and that nervous flutter was back in her belly. Timid fingers reached out and brushed up and down his length. It felt like liquid steel to her touch. Wrapping her hand around his thick member, she saw Rohkan's hips jerk a bit. Glancing up, she looked for signs of what he liked as she squeezed and pulled her hand. When she slid her thumb over the head, he growled and cracked red eyes open to watch her. Getting bolder by the moment, she tightened her hold slightly and started sliding it up and down his incredible length. Hearing another low growl mixed with a moan, Aeia decided to do as she pleased and sate her curiosity. Waiting for him to close his eyes again, she slipped silently off the edge of the bed, and knelt in front of him. Dragging her hand down to the base, she gripped him firmly before flicking the tip of her tongue across his head, tasting the small bead of moisture there.

His eyes snapped open as he looked down his body at her. He was stunned. Not many females were willing to pleasure him as she was now. At least not before they were sated. His hands found her shoulders when she slid his head within the warm recess of her damp mouth. The Loa, she felt amazing. Her tongue was swirling gently but firmly around him and her hand continued to pump his base. Aeia brought her other hand to his hip to steady her as she slid her mouth as far down his length as she could manage, until she felt him bump against the back of her throat. His impressive size meant she was barely half way down his length, but the way his hand fisted in her hair, she figured he was still enjoying what she was doing. Keeping her motions steady, she bobbed up and down his length in a slow rhythm. Her tongue circling around the head on the up strokes and rubbing hard along the underside on the downward strokes. Rohkan struggled to keep himself from pressing on her head, he didn't want to hurt her but his control was starting to slip. She felt his hips starting to shudder and could feel his hand clenching spastically in her hair and thought she had tortured him enough. Tilting her eyes up to his she sensuously slid her mouth as low as she could, taking him deep and as soon as she felt him brush the back of her throat, she swallowed around him. The pressure and contracting muscles around him had him growling deeply. She felt the vibration run through him and felt him start to tug on her hair. With a seductive grin around him, she increased the pressure in her mouth and dragged her lips up his length, releasing him with a loud 'pop'.

Almost immediately, Rohkan had yanked her up and was crushing her to his chest, his mouth locked greedily over hers. She was momentarily left breathless. Her world spun with light headedness as he ended the kiss just as quickly as it began. Both his hands slid down the back of her thighs and picked her up easily, wrapping her legs around his waist as her arms circled his neck. Carefully, he crawled onto the bed using one arm, while keeping the other wound tight about her waist to hold her to and under him. Making his way to the center of the bed and up towards the top, he laid her down, nestled in a bed of pillows. Beaded and free hair spilling about her head as a sea foam halo. Her eyes were heavy lidded as she looked up at him, his body radiating heat and something that was simply pure male.

Placing a quick kiss to the tip of her nose, he crawled off her and slid off the bed. Sitting up and looking confused she realized what he was doing as he switched off the large lamp. However, he left the bedside lamp on, he wanted to see her as she broke under his hands. He wanted to see everything as he brought her screaming. While he had been off the bed, she had squirmed and pushed the covers down so she was laying on cool deep red sheets. Her pale body almost glowed against the deep color. He also noticed her panties were missing, 'the sexy vixen,' he thought. Long pale legs parted slightly as he settled his body between them, hovering over her. Glowing silver eyes watched him as he studied her near perfect body. He had to bite back a growl of possession as she submitted below him, head thrown back with throat bared and body arched begging to be touched. She was a pale lavender goddess and he sunk down, pressing his lips harshly against hers, claiming her for his own.

A three-fingered hand traveled down her body and slid through the small nest of teal curls between her legs. She moaned into the kiss as his thick finger parted her damp folds. He swallowed her gasp as his finger circled that little bundle of nerves. He continued to circle, not touching where she most obviously needed his touch. His kiss deepened, pressing her hard into the bed, and he was sure his tusks were going to leave long bruises along her delicate skin, they were pressed so hard into her chest and sides. When he finally slid his rough finger across her clit, she screamed into the kiss, her hands gripping his shoulders almost painfully. Her legs widened of their own accord, giving him better access as his finger went back to just circling her clit, teasingly. She moaned in frustration but it was cut off quickly as he pressed his thick finger into her tight passage at the same time he all but pushed his tongue down her throat. Her body clenched around him, his finger large enough to stretch her tight. Leaning back and letting her suck in deep gulps of air, he watched her as he continued to push his finger deep within her. She squirmed under him and he couldn't help but grin. Burying his finger to the base, he began a steady rhythm, pumping his finger in and out. Another growl of pleasure slipped his lips when she started to move her hips against his hand. Her fingers were digging into his shoulder blades as she held on for dear life. He didn't mind, the pain helped keep him coherent enough to let him take his time with her.

Slowly, her orgasm began to build as his movements became bit quicker, her hips grinding against his hand. 'Goddess, this feels absolutely amazing,' she thought as her breaths became shallow. She felt her cheeks flush when she realized he had leaned back and was looking down her body, watching as his finger disappeared within her. Strangely, she found it erotic that he was looking at her most intimate of places. It only seemed to push her that much closer to the edge, as that spring wound tighter within. When her hips started to shudder, Rohkan curled his finger, simultaneously stretching her further and pressing against that hidden pleasure spot deep within. She broke. Every muscle seemed to contract as waves of pleasure washed over her. "Oh Goddess," left her lips in a heavy moan. Her hands were clenching against his skin, desperately grasping for purchase. Slowing his finger, but not stopping outright, he continued to gently pump into her, letting her ride out the intense orgasm. Seeing her come undone by his hand, caused his throbbing member to ache. Pride swelled in his chest at what he could do to her. And those moans, the loa they were music to his hears.

Seeing her shudders start to subside, Rohkan carefully forced his second finger into her before her orgasm completely abated. He knew it would hurt, but he needed her ready for him, for _he_ would really stretch her. Aeia clenched her eyes shut and hissed as a sharp pain pierced her. She struggled against him, but he held her firmly down with his body partially atop hers. Her nails were dragging down his arms as she tried to focus anywhere but the pain. Using his thumb, he rubbed back and forth across her clit, easing some of the pain as his fingers continued to stretch her. Once both fingers were buried, he stilled, allowing her to adjust and adapt. Aeia's hands clenched around his arms a she worked to steady her breathing. His thumb was doing wonders to help push the sharp sting out of her mind. Finally, the pain subsided to a dull aching thrum that was being quickly surpassed by the pleasure building from his thumb over her clit. Carefully, Aeia shifted her hips against his hand, the pain flared back, but not blindingly so. She could handle this pain, especially since it quickly faded and was replaced with that warm pleasure coiling within her abdomen. Gently, Rohkan pulled his fingers out halfway then slid them back in, his thumb never ceasing its movements. Aeia bit her lip, as a heavy moan wormed its way loose. Once again, Rohkan set a slow steady pace with his hand, fully withdrawing then sliding deep within.

Rohkan lost himself in his thoughts for a moment, while he allowed Aeia's second orgasm to build. He was surprised at just how much it hurt _him_ to have to hurt _her_. Even though he knew she was absolutely loving his actions now, seeing her in pain had made something deep within him growl in anger. Most other females he would have just taken, sure he always made sure they were well satisfied before finishing himself off, but he wouldn't have cared if he hurt them. He wasn't brutal or anything, just any pain he caused would have faded soon after their orgasm so he wouldn't have let himself be bothered. And he certainly wouldn't have taken the time to allow them to adjust to ease the pain. With Aeia, he felt the need to please and protect her. This little elf had stirred his instincts something fierce. If he didn't know better, he would have said his instincts had claimed her as his life mate, but that was impossible. True mates were incredibly rare and almost unheard of to find one from a different race, though it did happen. As soon as that thought crossed his mind, it was almost like his instincts roared at him. Dumbfounded, he looked down at the panting elf below him. It just couldn't be, but his instincts had never been so demanding. Possess, claim, protect, his instincts seemed to rail against the inside of his skull.

His thoughts were torn asunder when his ears picked up her whispered pleas. She was begging him for release. Aeia was right there on the edge, and had tried grinding her hips harder against his hand, but he had just kept that tortuously slow pace. She needed something more, just some other push to snap that wound cord. Whimpers started to fall from her lips as she began to beg in frustration. Rohkan's heart fluttered and his blood ran hot at hearing her beg. Those soft whimpers made his cock twitch with need to fulfill those pleas. Loa, what this woman did to him. He picked up his pace, thrusting into her as he dragged his thumb harder across her clit, at the same time he bent his neck and wrapped his lips around a pert nipple. With a single deep thrust, he flicked her clit hard at the same time he bit down. Her orgasm was instantaneous. Her body spasmed beneath him and her walls clenched around his fingers as his name tumbled from her lips. A near feral growl ripped through him at the sound of his name.

Aeia's whole body shook as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her system. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt such a powerful orgasm. Her thighs quivered as she felt Rohkan pull his hand away, her body already missing his touch. Rohkan wiped his hand off on the sheets near him before he started kissing up her chest and nipping at her jawline, ever mindful of his tusks. Then carefully, he settled himself fully between her legs, resting his heavy member against her dripping sex. Patiently, he waited for her breaths to even out as he grabbed a hand that she had clenched in the sheets at her sides and brought it up to his mouth, placing a kiss upon her palm. This got her to open her eyes and look up at him. "Tell meh ta stop now 'n I will. Dis gonna 'urt, so ya sure ya be watin' dis?" he asked her. It would kill him to stop now, but if she wasn't ready, he wouldn't force her. Once again, he felt himself worried and concerned about her. Aeia was touched that he showed her so much care. Most men would have already buried themselves within her. Pulling the hand down that held hers, she nipped his fingers, tasting herself on his skin. Realizing that was the hand he had just used to pleasure her, she ran her tongue across his fingers, while she looked up at him. His cock throbbed. 'Fuck she's sexy,' his mind snapped. "Aeia," he half pleaded half growled. He needed to her to answer him.

The way he said her name, had Aeia's womanhood clenching with need. "Rohkan, please," she moaned as she bit the end of his finger. 'Good enough,' his mind and body both agreed. Pulling his hand away from her, he braced himself with his hands on either side of her body, and slowly slid the tip inside her. A Zandali curse fell from both their lips as he pushed into her inch by inch. 'Fucking hells, she's tighter than I thought,' he thought as he she stretched around him. Aeia's eyes squeezed shut as she strung together a string of Zandali curses that would make a Bloodsail Buccaneer blush. Her dirty mouth distracted Rohkan just long enough for him to thrust his hips forwards, burying himself to the hilt. A loud hiss and his name in the form of a scream brought his senses back. Stilling within her, he lifted a hand to cup her cheek, "Relax, Ke M'ti, relax. Ya be excitin' dis troll wit' dat dirty mouth o' yas." Breathing deep calming breaths, Aeia relaxed her body. Gradually the pain trickled away, but when she tried to flex her hips, pain lanced through her again. Hissing, she bit her lip.

Biting his own lip, Rohkan knew the best thing for her would be to build the pleasure so the pain would be drowned out. Steeling his nerve, he looked down at her, ruby red eyes into liquid silver, "Trust meh Ke M'ti, I be takin' care o' ya. Ya gonna be in 'eaven. Jus' watch." Slowly he slid his hand down from her face, and dragged his blunt nails over her heated flesh and down her body to rest at her hip. Gently he pulled out of her about halfway, and as she sucked in a breath, he slipped his hand between them, letting his calloused finger slide across her sensitive clit. The sharp pain was quickly replaced with pleasure with every swipe of his finger. Carefully, he began to slowly push and pull himself within her, setting a very slow and steady pace and his finger danced over her clit. When her hips started to move against him, he withdrew his hand, replacing it at her side as he held himself above her. She was absolutely breathtaking. Her skin was covered in a thin layer of sweat that glistened as her muscles stretched and contracted under her flawless skin. Her mouth hung open panting and he could see the faint lines of pain around her eyes slowly disappearing. Finally, her eyes fluttered open and a soft moan dripped from her lips. Warm pools of silver caught deep glowing crimson as he rode her. Her pain nothing but a memory, she slid her legs up around his waist, the new angle bringing forth a new wave of pleasure. The flames of desire licked along her skin as that tight cord started winding.

Rohkan lost himself in her eyes, just as assuredly as he lost himself in her body. Her wet heat gripped him tightly with every pull and thrust. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. He'd been excited for far too long and she felt so damn good. Aeia saw he was momentarily distracted and a thought came to her. Hoping she had the strength to pull it off, she tensed her muscles waiting for just the right moment. Her chance came when his elbow unlocked and he thrust in deep. Quickly, she braced her arm against his shoulder and dug her heel into the bed, with a hard shove, she managed to flip their positions, him being too caught off guard to stop her.

A snarl ripped from his throat as she took the dominant position. Desire seared his blood at her actions, being both impressed with her strength and turned on at her challenge. Grabbing his tusks, Aeia rode him hard. His hard member pistoning between her legs as gravity pulled her farther down his length, causing him to go deeper. She felt him brushing the back of her cervix which caused tiny bursts of pain coupled with searing pleasure to zip through her. Rohkan was torn. Watching her ride him, her breasts bouncing and her head thrown back was absolutely mesmerizing, but his instincts demanded he be the dominant one and be taking _her_ not the other way around. She was challenging his authority and it made him see red. But fucking hells she was gorgeous sitting above him. Her toned thighs straining against his sides as she set a deliciously fast pace, her delicate hands wrapped around his tusks for leverage, breasts jiggling with each bounce of her hips and heave of her lungs, throat bared to him as her head tilted back as moan and heavy breath crossed her lips, and the best part, if he leaned up on his elbows, he could watch where their bodies joined and he disappeared within her sheath with every push and pull of her hips. Deciding to split the difference between himself and his instincts, he wrapped his hands around her hips as he sat up. Gripping her hips tightly, he forced her to comply with the pace he wanted, which was much harder and faster than her previous pace.

Releasing her hold on his tusks, her hands found purchase on his shoulders and her nails bit into his skin. That cord of pleasure was wound so tight, she knew she was close. Her abdomen was starting to contract and her thighs were beginning to tremble. Rohkan felt her fast approaching that edge with the new grueling pace he had set. Moving one hand down to the bed, he rocketed his hips up into her with bruising force. "Cum fo' meh, Kè M'ti," he whispered in her ear as the hand on her hip slid around and up her back, grasping her shoulder and pulling her down harder into him.

At his words, she lost all sense of everything as the damn broke. Her orgasm ripped through her and she screamed his name over and over again. She raked her nails down his chest, leaving red welts in their wake. Her inner walls clamped down hard around him and with one final thrust, Rohkan felt his hot seed unload deep with her. At the same moment, the whites of his eyes bled full crimson and his teeth clamped down at the juncture of her neck and shoulder, clamping tight over the pulsing artery. His sharp teeth punctured her skin and he felt the warm trickle of blood wash over his tongue. Greedily, he lapped at her while his hips still sputtered against her, emptying himself. Finally, his thrusts abated and with a final lick to her throat, he pulled his mouth away to look down at the trembling elf in his arms. She was gazing up at him through thick eyelashes, her lids barely cracked open. Her body was slack against him, his arms the only thing keeping her up. Her muscles were still sporadically spasming and he could tell she was exhausted. He cupped her cheek and placed a delicate kiss to her lips. This beautiful, strong willed, yet delicate creature that was now his.

That last thought hit him like a bucket of cold water and fear gripped his heart at what he had done. In the moment, his instincts had driven him and he'd done exactly what he hoped he wouldn't have. He had claimed her, marked her as his. In the eyes of other trolls, she was now his mate. He could still taste her blood heavy on his tongue. His body hummed with the power held within that blood. It was clear to him now that she really was his true mate. He felt her rest her cheek against his shoulder, her body snuggling against him weakly. Sighing, he tightened his hold on her and scooted back towards the headboard. Trying not to jostle her too much, he arranged the pillows so he could lie back but keep himself propped up a bit. He kept her limp form cradled to his chest as he reached down and grasped the blankets, pulling them up and over both their forms and tucking it under her chin.

Letting his hand run through her hair and listening to the soft clink of her beads, he let his mind race. How the hell was he going to explain this to her? She had agreed to some nights of fun, not to mate him. Granted she had hinted at wanting him around longer than just some fling, but that was still entirely different than being suddenly mated to him. He heard her breathing level out and figured she had fallen asleep, as his hands continued to slide through her hair. Thankfully, it wasn't like they were married in the sense of her culture. She could leave him if she so wanted, but she would be forever marked and any other troll would know that she had belonged to a troll. The words from that other Night Elf came back to haunt him. She really could be considered a troll whore if he left his mark on her and she didn't want to be his mate. There was a way that used voodoo magic to remove his make, but he heard it was incredibly painful and his heart ached at her being in pain. But if that's what she wanted, he would be there for her. This was his fault. But then again, a small, ok a fairly large, part of him wanted her to accept this. Even though they had just met, he wanted her in his life. Even if she hadn't of been his true mate, he wanted to spend time with her. She was beautiful, intriguing, intelligent, and extremely strong willed and playful. He had been looking forwards to getting to know her, hell he still was. No matter what happened and which way things went, this was going to be hard on them both and their lives would most likely be changed forever.

But how to tell her that she was technically his mate? And how to explain everything to her? He figured he'd just have to lay it all out for her in the morning. No sense in hiding things from her. She deserved to know everything.

Aeia had been dozing in and out but she had mostly been awake. His hands in her hair felt amazing and she laid against his warm chest. She was absolutely spent and her muscles ached, but she couldn't be happier. Sure, her first time with a troll had been incredibly painful at first, but his gentleness had surprised her. He treated her like she was the most important thing in the world and her heart swelled just thinking about it. She heard him mumble something above her so she focused on his words. He was speaking Zandali, and he didn't seem to realize he was speaking out loud, but she managed to pick up a few words here and there. But what really had her snapping awake was one simple sentence. Well half a sentence because she wasn't sure what he said at first, but she knew part of what he said and it sent a thrill down her body. She had caught the words, "di l" followed by "matlo m" and when those were put together in a sentence, it vaguely translated into, "Tell her she's my mate." Throwing caution to the wind, she decided to just ask what he said.

A soft voice came from under his chin, "What does Ke M'ti mean?" He started at her words, thinking she had been asleep. Then he realized what she had asked. Running his hand through his own hair, he vaguely remembered calling her that. 'How to explain that without explaining the mate and instinct thing,' he thought to himself. Before he could answer she asked another question, "And am I really your mate?"

'Well shit.'


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Once again this is fully in the MA rating realm. You were warned. These two are just sickeningly sweet! I love it! Please read and review. I know my writing isn't perfect so if you see any mistakes, feel free to let me know. Besides, I love hearing from ya'll! You make writing this worth it!. Enjoy!

Oh, and for those wondering Aeia's name is pronounced: I-uh

 **Disclaimer:** As per usual I do not own WoW and all references belong to Blizzard. I also don't make a profit on any of this. It's strictly for my own fun and my reader's pleasure.

 **LadyAxisNeoluna:** It's quite alright. I like hearing about it and I'm glad you're enjoying the story. As for Rokhan, you actually gave me a good idea. I just might have him come back and meddle with Aeia and Rohkan. I think Aeia would be highly amused and Rokhan (dad) would thoroughly enjoy himself. However, Rohkan might be a little miffed about the whole thing. Anyways, enjoy!

 **FallenKitsunee:** Stalkers are most welcome here 😝 And I love your story! Vojjin is one of my favorite trolls and I keep stalking _you_ to see if you've updated. I must know if she comes back to him! Anyways, thank you so much. I'm right there with ya, it gets romantic and mushy and I go completely gaga XD

 **The Raptor**

 **Chapter 3**

Rohkan sputtered. Collecting his composure, he inhaled deeply and slowly exhaled. Drumming his fingers along her spine, "I thought ya couldn' speak Zandali?" he asked, looking down his nose at the top of her head. With a yawn she answered, "I can't." "Da hell ya can'. How ya be knowin' I said anyting 'bout mates, if ya can' speak it?" he fussed out. She snuggled against his chest, "I can't, but there are some words and phrases I've picked up." "Jus' who n' wha' ya be hangin' 'round ta know da word fo' mate?" he asked, a tinge of jealousy in his voice. He didn't like the idea of her talking to some other troll about personal things of that nature. Even if it _had_ most likely happened years before now. Aeia just shrugged her shoulders, "I dunno. I just pick up random facts. I knew 'di l' because that usually gets translated for me when I'm using the Goblins as a translator between me and trolls. As for mate, I'm honestly not sure how I learned it, but I remember it from somewhere. But you still haven't answered my questions. What does Ke M'ti mean? And did you really claim me as your mate?"

By this point Aeia was completely awake, though her body was still very worn out. Her hands were idly tracing patterns across his chest, and her ear was pressed just above his heart. Every time he spoke she could feel it hum through him and she could feel his heart pace quicken when she asked about being mates. He seemed awfully nervous about it, and she could understand why. They had just met. And neither had had any intention of pushing this past maybe a few nights. Though if she was honest with herself, she was secretly thrilled. This troll just seemed to get her on a personal level. His reverence for her design on the headboard had touched her. Most trolls would have thought she was just crazy, and Night Elves probably would have thought her horrendously inappropriate for mixing troll and Elven cultures together. However, she had always believed in the old theory that elves had evolved from the original trolls, so she didn't see a problem with mixing the cultures. In her mind, that made trolls that much more special, they were technically one of the oldest races on Azeroth, and yet they were looked down upon so frequently.

While she lost herself in her thoughts, she felt Rohkan's hands still on her back. Deciding it was time to finally talk face to face, she used what little energy she had left and pushed herself up, bracing herself against his chest. She was still straddling his waist and hadn't realized that he was still inside her. The shift of her hips brought that little piece of information straight to the forefront of her brain, and apparently to his as well for he immediately grabbed her hips to still any more movement. "Careful woman, ya be sore 'n tired, but if ya keep up dat wigglin' ya gonna get meh started all ovah again. 'N I can' be blamed fo' finishin' ya again," he said with a slight growl, but softened by a smile. Gently, he lifted her hips and allowed himself to slip from her, causing a gasp to fall from Aeia's swollen lips. He placed her back down so she was straddling his abdomen well above his soft member. They needed to talk, any other activities could wait. Besides, he knew she had to be extremely sore and he wanted to give her some time so she wasn't quite so tender. Relaxing his grip, he kept his hands settled on her waist, rubbing his thumbs softly across her skin as he looked up at her.

Aeia had felt her muscles clench slightly as he slid from her. But he was right, she was sore and she was thankful he wasn't going to push for another roll in the sheets. Not that she didn't want it, just she wasn't sure if she could handle it right now. Things ached in places she didn't even know _could_ ache. But she was happy. Settling herself on his stomach, she felt a bit bad. She knew she was still very damp and sticky and was probably making a mess on him, but he didn't seem to care and she wasn't about to draw attention to it. Looking him straight in the eyes, she asked, "So, are you going to start explaining things? Because now I'm guessing that this wasn't just some lover's nip." She ran her fingers over his bite mark. It was far from healed, but the bleeding had stopped and strangely, it didn't hurt in the slightest. Tender yes, but no pain. She could feel each indention in her skin where a tooth had pierced her flesh. The wound may not be bleeding, but she was sure that if she were to look in a mirror, each tooth mark would be a bright angry red. A perfect match for his teeth. And now that she was thinking about marks, she looked down and saw two long deep purple bruises beginning to form to the right of each breast and moving down to her sides. Again, a perfect match to his tusks. She didn't mind the bruises really and she was glad she never wore overly revealing clothes, otherwise she might have had a lot to explain if anyone were to ask her what happened. She could also see the start of bruises at her hips, suspiciously right under where his hands were currently resting. Sighing she started to tease him, "If I didn't know better, I'd say I just got back from an overly long battle in Wintergrasp. I don't think I've ever been so bruised."

He softly trailed a hand over one of the tusk bruises, "I be sorreh, Aeia. Didn' mean ta be so rough wit' ya." His eyes seemed to almost show pain as he looked over her bruised and battered body. Aeia swiftly grabbed his hand and kissed each large knuckle before resting her cheek against his palm. "Silly troll, I wasn't complaining. In fact, I loved everything you did to me. I'm hoping for a repeat performance, maybe not right this second, but one none the less. You, my dear Rohkan, are absolutely fantastic and I don't think I've ever felt so amazing and deeply satisfied in my entire life. If a few bruises are the cost, then I'll gladly pay that cost over and over again," she winked at him.

Rohkan's masculine pride couldn't help but swell at her words. He still felt concern for the pain he had inflicted and the bruising that was marring her beautiful body, but her words eased his mind. His hand slid around to the back of her neck and he pulled her down a bit as he leaned up to meet her, placing a soft chaste kiss to her lips. Laying back against the pillows he sucked in a breath, "I guess I be needin' ta explain tings. Ya sure ya not tired? Cause dis gonna be a serious conversation, 'n I need ya ta listen ta everyting. Den I be needin' ta know wha' ya be feelin' bout it all. It gonna be a lot ta take in." "I couldn't sleep now if I tried. My brain is currently running a mile a minute wondering just what it is you have to say. And I'm beyond curious to know what I've been asking you over and over already," she squeaked that last bit to him. She was getting a slight bit frustrated at him dodging the questions, but it seemed like he was finally going to talk.

'Well here goes,' he thought with a sigh, "First off, yes we technically be mates." He quickly placed a finger over her lips to stop her obvious interruption. "Let meh finish. Den ya can ask whatevah ya wan'." She simply nodded, his finger still pressed to her lips. Dropping his hand, he continued, "Ya be right, dat bite was more den jus' a passionate nip. Mah instincts were drivin' meh and dat's da start of a mating. I poured some of meh powah inta dat bite. Dat's why it doesn' hurt, 'n why it be healed, yet not healed. Dat bite be dere permanently." Aeia's eyes widened slightly at this, but she kept her mouth shut. She would do as he asked and listen to everything before asking questions. Rohkan closed his eyes and continued, "I dun know how ta tell ya dis, but ya be mah true mate, Aeia. True mates be rare, 'n rarer still ta find one of anotha race. It happens, but is almost unheard o'. Mah instincts claimed ya even 'fo I did. Dey recognized ya as mah true mate. True mates diffah from regular mates in dat dey 'ave a deepah bond. I won' be able ta read ya mind or nothin, but wit' a completed mark, I could sense ya. I'd be able ta feel any strong emotion o' feelin' ya be havin'. Like if ya be scared o' hurt. I'd know. An' it be da same for ya. You'd sense mah emotions too. No mattah how fa' apart we be, we could feel each othah. But only if we finish da mark. Da matin's gotta be mutual. Ya gotta bite meh 'n taste mah blood for da bond ta be complete." Now for the part he really didn't want to tell her. But he had to give her the option. He'd never forgive himself if he trapped her selfishly. "Dat mark be permanent. Any troll dat see it, gonna know dat ya belong ta anotha troll. Even mos' da Horde be knowin' wha' dat mark is. If ya don wan' dis Aeia, I be understahndin'. Dere be a way out, doe it ain' pleasant, and I be sorreh 'bout dat. If ya don wan' mah mark, I can take ya ta my village's witch doctah, an' he can cast a spell dat be removin' mah mark. It be real painful doe. But if it be wha ya wan', I be dere fo' ya." His hands had been trailing up and down her sides and along the top of her thighs while he talked. The need to touch her all-encompassing. He knew his heart would break in two if she chose to deny the mating, but it was his own damn fault. She hadn't asked for this, hell she didn't even _know_ about any of this. But he couldn't, wouldn't, force her anymore then he already had. His breathing almost stopped when she started to talk, he was so nervous of what she was going to say and how she was going to handle this entire mess.

Aeia was simply at a loss for words. She had heard that most Horde races referred to their wives or husbands as mates, but she had never really thought more than that about it. She certainly never knew that they could have such a deep bond. And true mates was an entirely new concept to her, though Night Elves did have something similar. They were called Alor'kal, or 'Lover's Stars'. When two Night Elves' souls were intertwined and brought together by Elune, something special happened. When they partook in the bonding ceremony, their lives were brought in sync with one another. If one half were to die before the other, the one left would simply fade into a wisp to join their missing half. Neither would be able to bare living without the other half of their soul. This 'true mates' sounded a lot like that. Even if it wasn't the exact same, the sharing of each other's power and the ability to sense one another sounded like an incredible gift from the Gods and Goddesses themselves and was something that should be revered. If she truly was his true mate, then she would never abandon him. Her own heart railed against the idea of leaving him. She had never felt such strong emotions so quickly for someone. 'It has to be because my soul and heart recognize him as well, as the other half of the true mate bond,' she thought to herself.

She had been gazing at his chest, completely unfocused, as she let her mind wander through all that he said. Slowly lifting her eyes back to his, "What would happen to you if I decided to remove the mark?" She needed all the information before she let him know how she felt. This was a huge decision for them both and she wanted to make sure she really understood things clearly.

His heart sank, 'I knew she wouldn't want this,' he thought. Swallowing over his breaking heart, he answered softly but truthfully, "I nevah be findin' anotha true mate. Ya be da one Aeia. Doe, I might be findin' anotha mate, mah heart will nevah be truleh complete. If ya be removin' mah mark, part ah meh will be gone wit' it. But dun worreh 'bout meh. I be alrigh'. I jus' wan' ya ta be happeh. Whatevah dat is." He gave her a sad smile as his hands gave the tops of her thighs a gentle squeeze before letting them fall to his sides. His palms ached to touch her, but he wouldn't. He couldn't if she was going to deny him.

Her heart nearly broke hearing the dejection in his voice. She raced to fix his obvious pain at her question. Grabbing his hands, she placed them back atop her hips before wrapping her delicate hands around his tusks and forcing him to look her in the eyes. "Rohkan," she said as she licked her lips, "I'm still not entirely sure I understand everything being your true mate entails, but I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to fully explain it all to me because I would be honored to be your mate." His eyes lit up and mimicking him from earlier, she placed a finger over his lips before he could open them. "Let me finish and you can ask anything you want," she repeated with a smile. He nodded and kissed her finger before she dropped her hand away. "Before you start thinking it, I'm not agreeing to be your mate simply because you said you would never find another true mate. I'm agreeing because it's what I _want_. Ever since you showed up at my shop threatening to take my raptor away from me, something within has reached for you. It was as though I couldn't bear the thought of you walking back out my door and never returning. I don't know if that has anything to do with being your mate, but it certainly feels like something powerful and instinctual. It's not something I've ever felt before or something I even understand myself, and I'm the one feeling it. Yes, I've always found trolls fascinating and many of them attractive, but it's like I'm drawn to you. The proverbial moth to the flame, and I'm hoping I don't get burnt." Her eyes had held his while she spoke, but now she glanced away as her nerves started to flutter in her stomach.

Rohkan couldn't believe his ears. His heart was pounding in his chest, her words filling him with so much happiness, he thought he would burst. His inner instincts were practically purring with delight. She was his and would be for the rest of their lives. Instantly his mind paused on that. He knew Night Elves lived for hundreds of years. He hated the idea of her being alone after he was gone, for once the bond was completed, she'd never be able to be with another man. Her body would simply reject the idea, to the point of physical pain if she tried to force it. "Dere's sometin' else I be needin' ta tell ya fo' we do dis," he said as he tucked a thin braid behind her long ear. Her eyes simply searched his, waiting for him to continue. "When da bond be done, ya can nevah have anotha man. I know you be livin' fo' maneh mo' years den meh an' it hurts ta tink of ya alone fo' so long aftah I'm gone," he said with a heavy heart. At hearing this, she brightened slightly and explained to him the Alor'kal. "Maybe it works the same? That once you leave, I'll follow or vice versa if that be the case. Then there's always the other possibility. You said that our power is shared when we share each other's blood, correct?" He nodded. "Well you drank of my blood so it's possible some of the power that grants my unnaturally long life now resides within you. After all, my people were descended from yours, and it was the gift of the first moonwell and Elune that gave birth to the first Night Elves. So just maybe, Elune will see fit to grace you with some of that same power, granting you a life span to equal my own. Besides, it _was_ Elune and the Loa that decided to bind us. And you are a druid, one of those gifted by Elune's son Cenarius and Gonk The Great Hunter together, surely they couldn't have put us on each other's path to have it end in misery."

His brows furrowed, he had never thought of it that way. Of course, he never thought he'd be mated to a Night Elf either. This was new territory for them both. After they had completed the mating bond, he would have to take her before his village elders. He wanted to publicly claim her as his mate before his tribe and introduce her to his family, though she already knew his father so that made things a bit simpler. He had no idea how his mother was going to take this. She'd be thrilled he'd finally found a mate, but he wasn't sure what she would think about that mate being a Night Elf. His sister would simply be surprised that a woman would actually be able to stand him, and he just knew his little brother would never let him live this down. Other than Krolak, his brother was the only other person that knew of his fondness for Night Elf women. Thankfully, true mates took precedence over the lines of their factions, so she would be welcome among his people, though they may not fully trust her at first. But he hoped that would change once they got to know her. Plus, he needed to talk to his elders about what she had brought up. 'Could it be possible that his life would extend to meet hers?' he wondered. These were things he needed to discuss with his elders and see if they had any advice or knowledge on the matter. He'd also like to know if this had ever happened in the past, a troll and a Night Elf being true mates. He'd heard of a troll and a Blood Elf, and even a troll and a Tauren, but never with a Night Elf. He took both her hands and threaded their fingers, "Ya sure dis be wha' ya wan'? Dat I be wha' ya wan'?" His voice was soft as he searched her eyes.

Smiling, Aeia answered, "More than anything. Well, except for one thing maybe. I _still_ want to know what Ke M'ti means." She crossed her arms and glared playfully at him. Running a hand through his mop of hair, he blushed as he answered, "It means, 'Mah Leetle Heart." Aeia about melted as her heart skipped a beat. She gave him one of the most beautiful smiles he'd ever seen. Reaching out, he pulled her down into a searing kiss. Her hands rested on his chest as his wound around behind her back, their lips moving against each other. She was his in every sense of the word and they both couldn't be happier.

Tucking her head under his chin when she needed oxygen, she rested her cheek over his heart, hearing it pounding within its cage. "So, what do I have to do to complete this mate bond?" she asked, nuzzling against his chest. Rohkan was running one hand up and down her spine while he had his other arm pillowed under his head. He closed his eyes as he answered, "Da next time we make love, ya gotta bite meh da same place I bit ya, hard 'nuff ta draw blood. When ya taste mah blood, ya gotta will ya power inta da bite, dat's wha' keep it from 'ealin correctleh. Da bite will scar 'n da punctures will stay blood red. It be showin' dat we be belongin' tagetha, an' dat no otha man be touchin' ya an' dat I be wantin' no otha females."

The vibration within his chest as he talked and the constant beat of his heart was slowly lulling Aeia to sleep. She was stubbornly fighting it, "What about our lives? I like it here and I won't be some kept woman or anything. I like hunting and doing things on my own. How will we make it work in the eyes of our factions?" Her voice had started to fade out as she struggled to keep talking. Her eyes were already closed and her breathing was starting to level out.

Rohkan knew she was fading fast, and he himself was extremely tired. Their lovemaking had worn them both out physically and this new welcome complication to their relationship had mentally and emotionally drained them. Using the arm around her, he slid her off and to his side, her leg still thrown over his waist as she curled against him. Her cheek was pillowed on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm under neck and along her back, his hand settling in the curve of her waist holding her close to him. "Sleep Ke M'ti. We talk mo' in da mornin'." Reaching over, he thanked his long arms as he clicked the lamp off without disturbing the resting girl.

He adjusted the blankets over them, and just as he was closing his eyes, he heard her incredibly quiet voice, "Rohkan?" "Ya?" "Promise me something?" "Anyting," he answered softly. "Promise me this isn't a dream and that you'll be here when I wake up. And that you'll teach me how to speak Zandali. It's so beautiful and I want to hear you speak it more often," her voice trailed off, but he knew she was waiting for an answer before letting sleep claim her. With a soft chuckle, he answered, "I be givin' ya mah word, I be 'ere in da mornin'." He leaned down and kissed her forehead and spoke several sentences in Zandali. "An' I be promisin' ta repeat dat afta I teach ya Zandali. Now hush Ke M'ti," he said in soft whisper.

Relaxing back into the pillows, he had almost fallen asleep when her soft voice came again, "Rohkan?" Sighing, "Ya?" Her voice was so quiet, he had to strain his ears to catch her next muffled declaration, "I think I might love you." His heart did a double beat and he couldn't help the lazy smile that crossed his lips, "Sleep Aeia."

He waited. Nothing. Nothing but soft gentle breaths left her lips and he finally closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

The next morning, Aeia awoke just before sunrise as usual. She may be a Night Elf, but many years living among the other races had seen her shift to a more diurnal life style, and at this point it had become habit to wake with the rising sun. She started to stretch when she felt something, or _someone_ rather, grumble under her cheek. The arm that she hadn't noticed a second ago, tightened around her body and pulled her closer to a sky-blue chest. The night's activities suddenly reappearing in her memories.

"You stayed," she whispered out. She honestly thought most if not all last night had been a dream. And if it hadn't, that he would have left before she rose. Even after all they had talked about, she still honestly expected him to be gone, never to be seen again. She would have been heart broken, but she would have moved on. Trolls were notorious womanizers after all. The need to touch him became apparent as she slid her hand over his chest and started to idly trace along the long claw like scars over his rib cage. His voice startled her, for she thought he was still asleep.

Rohkan had woken at the same moment she had, feeling her shift against him. He wasn't entirely sure how her more awake mind would process the night's revelations, but he knew he wanted to be awake when it hit her. Keeping still, he didn't want her to know he was awake just yet. However, he couldn't help the grumble that slipped from his lips when she started to stretch. The leg she still had thrown over his waist had slid down and rubbed along his partially hard member. He could almost physically feel when the memories surfaced within her. Her whisper had surprised him. She seemed more in awe than anything else that he was still there.

"I gave ya mah word, Aeia. An' I told ya I always be keepin' mah word,' he said as he stretched his legs out and his arms up above his head, a loud crack and several pops coming from his joints. He couldn't remember the last time he slept so soundly or so comfortably for that matter. He could certainly get used to this oversized bed of hers. His feet didn't even hang off the end when he stretched out. Like she had a troll in mind when she had made it, perhaps subconsciously she did. Rewrapping his arm around her, he pulled her close, "'Sides, I wouldn' o' left even if I hadn' gave ya mah word. I belong right 'ere, wit' ya. I ain' goin' nowhere." He finished the sentence with kiss to her forehead and started to drift back to sleep.

She tried to snuggle back against him and cuddle, she really did, but she had started to squirm. Cracking one eye open, he glanced down at the crown of her head, her braids splayed out over his chest, "It be earleh, mon. Rest." His hand settled back into the curve of her waist and he tried to go back to sleep. Unfortunately, Aeia had other ideas. Sitting up, she looked down at him and he simply glared up at her through the slits of his eyes. "I can't. Once I'm awake, I'm _awake_. I just get all this nervous energy and I need to _do_ something. I'm not one to just lay in bed all day," she said as she started to crawl to the edge of the bed.

She never made it. A large blue hand had wrapped around her waist and hauled her back to his side. With a sleepy, yet sex ridden grin, "I can be tinkin' o' a few tings we can be doin' den, an' still be stayin' in bed." Aeia's face turned about twenty different shades of red and she playfully slapped his chest. Rohkan couldn't help the laugh that spilled forth at her pink cheeks. "Afta everehting I be doin' ta ya las' night, ya still be blushin' like a youngling." Aeia just hmphed and crossed her arms as she sat next to his side. "Ya be cute when ya be poutin'," he said licking his lips. Aeia just glared at him. His eyes drifted down to her chest and she remembered she was naked. With her arms crossed she was giving him a wonderful show as she pushed her breasts up and together. She squeaked and turned an even brighter shade of red before adjusting her arms to cover herself more completely. Rohkan just fell back onto the bed laughing. Finding a small pillow near her hand she threw it at him. "Stop laughing at me. Just because you're used to having bed partners, doesn't mean I am," she huffed. "Whatcha mean? Ya weren' a virgin," he said slightly hurt and a bit confused. He knew she hadn't been a virgin and it stung a bit, her implying that he got around, even if it was true. 'Well, not anymore,' he thought. A small part of him mourned the loss of his womanizing days. Especially a young troll that had caught his fancy on many a lonely night back at Sen'jin. And there was that rather talented Orcess that he had tumbled with on more than one occasion in Razor Hill. But after one glance at the beautifully bushing elf sitting next to him, all those thoughts simply vanished. She was quickly becoming the center of his world and he wasn't minding in the least.

"I may not have been a virgin, but I'm not used to having a stranger in my bed. Been a while since I was with someone, and then we had had a relationship before sleeping together," she explained. He could understand that. He would just have to get used to his shy little elf. He almost hoped she never lost that innocence, because she was damn cute when she blushed, and sexy as hell when she pouted. "Ah, but Aeia, I ain' a strangah, I be ya mate," and with that he pulled her down into a heated kiss.

Her heart skipped several beats at that comment. She knew it, but hearing him say it so matter of factly had her body instantly reacting. She felt his long warm tongue slip between her lips and she couldn't help the small moan that hummed in her throat. Rohkan's left hand fisted in her hair while his other pressed firmly against her back. He was laying back against this pillows with Aeia draped over him. One of her hands slid up to grasp at a tusk while her left hand was bracing herself against the bed. As she settled herself onto her hip at his side, he untangled his hand from her hair and drew his fingers over her shoulder, danced over her collarbone, and tripped over the swell of her breasts. Their need to touch one another fueling their actions. Reaching his prized destination, Rohkan wrapped his large hand around her breast, squeezing gently but firmly. Her moan intensified and when he pinched a nipple between thumb and forefinger, he could feel her heart start to race.

She was just so excitable and compliant under his hands. He loved how easily he brought forth so many little sounds and how her body responded at the subtle changes in his touch. Once he felt her nipple stiffen, he flattened his palm against her skin and started to slowly work his way down her body, learning her every curve as he went. The slight dip under the bottom of her ribcage, flat yet defined muscle of her abdomen, how her belly button dipped into her warm flesh, the curve of her beautifully full yet slender hips, hip bones edging out just slightly under her smooth skin, the soft angle of her body as her pelvis dipped just before her nest of soft curls, everything his hand felt he committed to his memory. Carefully, he slid a finger between her dampening folds. She was already warm and wet and ready for him. Gently he pressed his finger into her entrance, testing her. A sharp whimper broke from her lips as her legs involuntarily clamped shut. She was obviously still very tender. _She_ may be willing, but her body wasn't. He couldn't help but chuckle slightly as she whimpered again when he withdrew his finger, but this time in need and desire. 'She's a frisky thing, even when she's hurting,' he thought. He knew he'd have to be careful with her, or her desires could seriously damage herself if they weren't careful.

Aeia hadn't expected the slight sting at his finger's intrusion. She had only one thing on her mind and had completely forgotten just how sore she really was. Her legs had moved of their own accord and she couldn't help the whimper that escaped. An idea sprang into her head. _She_ may not be able to do anything, but that didn't mean she couldn't pleasure _him_. Giving him a quick nip to his lips, she began to trail kisses down his neck and then dragged her tongue the length of each collar bone, nibbling on the taut flesh. Eagerly, she nipped and licked her way down to the expanse of his broad chest. Her lips latched around his closest nipped and she used the tip of her tongue to flick across it. When her right hand rolled his nipple between her fingers, she heard him hiss above her. She didn't stop her actions, instead she brought her teeth down around the nipple caught between her lips. Almost harshly, she bit down, earning her a hissed growl as his hand gave her ass a firm squeeze.

"Aeia, ya be 'urtin', mon. So, stop wit' da teasin' alreadeh," Rohkan growled out. His blood was already running hot and he could feel his erection growing. However, he didn't want to hurt his precious elf, but damn she was pushing his buttons. Then she had the nerve to look up at him through heavy lidded, lust filled eyes, just as she flicked the tip of her tongue over his slightly aching nipple. The action catching him off guard. His shy little elf had an erotic streak. "Dammit Aeia...," he trailed off as she bit down on his other nipple. If she kept this up, her pain be damned. He'd tried to warn her, but there was only so much a young male troll could take.

Getting to her knees, she pushed the covers down past his hips. She licked her lips in delight as his already very erect member was revealed to her. Crawling over his closest leg, Aeia settled herself between his legs and eyed his member with something akin to hunger. She wrapped one hand tightly around the base and with a glance up along his body she captured his wide-eyed stare as she quickly took him into her mouth. She could just barely taste herself lingering on his skin and she found it strangely erotic. She felt powerful, holding something so sensitive and that held so much control over him. Sinking her mouth down over the head, she watched him. He had let his head fall back against the pillows and his eyes were shut. With a swirl of her tongue, she saw his chest start to rise and fall quicker with his heavier breathing. She set a fast, but steady pace up and down his length, her hand matching her movements. She was reveling in the fact that it was _her_ causing these reactions from him. _She_ was the one bringing forth his moans and hisses. The best reaction was when she dragged her teeth gently up his sensitive skin. Rohkan's hips jerked forward and a loud moan dropped from his lips. 'Apparently, he likes a bit of pain,' she thought, as she sucked hard on just the head.

That tongue of hers was driving him absolutely wild. And then the teeth, that bit of sharpness over his delicate skin had his body almost spasming. He had no idea how she could be so shy and timid one moment, then be so sensual and dominant the next. It made his head spin, this complicated yet unbelievably amazing elf. His eyes about rolled back into his head when she slid her mouth as far as she could and he felt her swallow around him. Not once, but several times, the pressure building within her mouth. And each time her tongue would undulate along his length. She certainly had a knack for what she was doing. A twinge of jealous shot through him. He refused to even consider the idea that she had practiced this to become so good, for that would mean she had pleasured other men. And again, those it was long before he was even in the picture, it still irked him. However, those thoughts were scattered to the abyss when he felt her kiss and lick her way down his length and suck his balls into her warm mouth. A few choice Zandali curses hissed from between his teeth. Gods this woman.

Aeia was certainly enjoying herself. She'd never allowed herself to be this brazen with another man before. Night Elf men were just too proper and would have thought less of her if she had tried these actions with them. But she knew Rohkan wouldn't judge her, and he seemed to be completely at her mercy and enjoying every second. His balls were slightly soft and felt odd rolling around in her mouth. It was such peculiar sensation. She pulled away slightly and let them slide from her lips. She could feel his member twitching and his abdominal muscles starting to contract, so it wouldn't be long before he came. Moving her mouth back over his head, she set a much faster pace than before. Bobbing up and down quickly, her hand following her movements and squeezing tightly. Her other hand came up and gently started to squeeze and massage his balls. That seemed to be the tipping point.

Rohkan's hand shot down and tangled into her hair. He couldn't help himself as he started to help push her up and down his shaft. When he felt her hand gripping his testicles, his orgasm hit him hard. Her name ripped form his lips in an almost roar followed by a string of Zandali curses. Pressing down on the back of her head, he held her there as he unloaded into her mouth. He hadn't meant to, but he just couldn't seem to control himself. His seed shot down her throat as his hips convulsed against her mouth. Thankfully he was able to restrain himself enough so that he wasn't choking her, but just barely.

Her hands clawed at his thighs as she tried to pull away, but the hand on her head kept her in place. Relaxing her throat, she swallowed as much as she could, and finally his grip slackened. Pulling her mouth off him and sitting up, she gasped for air as some of his seed dribbled down her lips and chin and fell between her breasts. Coughing a few times, she cleared her throat. Surprisingly, his taste didn't bother her. She had heard that a man's seed tasted incredibly salty, but while his was salty, there was an earthiness to it. It helped to soften the sharp flavor. She wouldn't say it was pleasant, but it wasn't _unpleasant_. Using the back of her hand, she wiped her mouth as she shot him a quick glare. She wasn't mad, she had been the one to start this after all and she knew he could have been much rougher, but she did nearly choke.

Apologetic eyes caught hers and she noticed the tinge of pink on his cheeks. 'Well at least he feels a little bad for it,' she thought as she softened her glare. "Sorreh," he mumbled out. Giving her mouth one last wipe, she crawled up his body and placed a quick kiss to his lips. "It's alright. I'm not sure which I'm more impressed by, the control you showed or that I could get you to almost shout my name," she said playfully. He was slightly surprised at how easily she tossed off his roughness. He thought for sure she would be pissed at him. 'Just full of surprises, aren't you,' he thought as he licked his lips, tasting himself from her kiss. Smiling, "Well dat be one talented tongue ya got dere. An' I guess mah words from earliah be true. Ya do make love as good as ya cook. An' ya got yaself a troll loveh," he winked at her.

Giggling, Aeia kissed the tip of his sharp nose before crawling off him. "I think I got more than just a lover, but I'm not complaining," her smile was large and bright. He couldn't help but think how lucky he was, or how much he couldn't wait to learn everything about her. Giving her hip a playful smack, "We be needin' ta get up fo' da day. An' we both be needin' to get cleaned up." "You did make a bit of a mess," she said smiling as she gestured to her sticky chest. "It be your fault, mon. Ya mouth be feelin' too good on meh." She just grinned at him before crawling off the bed and heading towards the bathroom. With a quick glance behind her, she saw him following her through the door.

Walking caused her muscles to twinge a bit and she stumbled, surprised by the pain and weakness. A thick blue arm caught her around the waist, steadying her. "Guess I be more den ya can handle, huh mon?" he teased her. "Don't let that ego get too big. But I think I have an answer to an earlier question. The size of his tusks truly might represent his size, at least in your case," she laughed out, a dusting of pink on her cheeks. "Dat so mon?" he asked with a chuckle. "Yup," was all she said as she led him to the side of the tub. "Den it be too late 'bout mah ego," he said as he nipped her shoulder. Halfheartedly, she swatted him away and bent down to let the tub fill with warm, bordering on hot, water. Once the tub was filled high enough, she went to step in, but her muscles were still painful and stiff. Seeing her wince, Rohkan silently swept her up and stepped into the water, slowly lowering them both into the roomy tub.

The water felt amazing to his tense muscles. Almost instantly he felt himself fully unwind as he pulled her back to his chest, settling her between his long outstretch legs. Aeia had let a small hiss escape her lips when the hot water met her aching womanhood. Eventually the ache was soothed into nothingness as the warm water caressed her body. Delicately, Rohkan began to unbraid each and every one of her tiny braids. He sat all the trinkets and beads on a small table at the side of the tub that held her bathing supplies. She was amazed at just easily he could maneuver his larger fingers through the delicate strands. Once her hair was completely free, he ran his hand through her long locks. Her hair was just so soft and silky. Rohkan circled his arms lazily around her hips as she leaned back against him. She had never felt so utterly relaxed. He completely surrounded her with his large form and she felt safe and protected. He had slid his tusks over her shoulder and was gently nuzzling against the side of her head, his lips grazing her ear now and then. It wasn't a sexual move, it was more of a comforting gesture. They both felt completely at ease with one another as they simply relaxed. It was as if they'd been lovers for years.

Once their aching muscles had calmed, Aeia reached for the small table at the side of the tub and grabbed her soap and washcloth. Working up a lather on the washcloth, she started to rub her body down. Before she had gotten very far, a large blue hand had snatched the cloth from her hand. Huffing, Aeia said, "I can bathe myself ya know." "Aye, but I be wantin' ta take care o' ya, Ke M'ti," he said with a smile as he began running the cloth over her shoulders, scrubbing gently. She had to admit, it did feel wonderful. Sighing, she willed her body to relinquish control and let him have his way. "Dat a girl," he said with a kiss just below her right ear. Pink dusted her cheeks as she relaxed under his hands.

He couldn't help it. His need to care for her and just suddenly become front and center. Plus, there was the added bonus of getting to run his hands all over her. He still couldn't believe just how beautiful she was and that she was his. Slowly, he slid the wash cloth down her right arm, running it over every bit of skin before nudging her arm up. Getting the hint, she lifted her arm so he could scrub the side of her upper body. He repeated his actions on her left side before nudging her forward. Scooting away from him, he scrubbed her back. Once she was slick with soap suds, he set the cloth on his knee, raised just out of the water. Using his strong fingers, he began to massage her back. Starting at her shoulders he started to slowly work his way down her spine, paying close attention to any knots he found in her muscles as his fingers slid across her slick skin.

Aeia was in heaven. His fingers felt amazing as they worked her tense muscles. She could feel herself unwinding more with every press of his talented fingers. A soft sigh left her lips as he worked out a particularly stubborn knot in her lower back. When he couldn't find any more knots and her muscles felt relaxed and at ease, he pulled her back to his chest. She slumped against him, feeling almost boneless, "Your hands are like magic." Her whisper made him chuckle. "Ya not be helpin mah ego, elfie," he said picking up the washcloth. "I think I'm going to just have to learn to live with your ego, because that felt incredible. Maybe even better then the sex," she snipped out with a grin. He rose to her bait and nipped her ear. "Beddah den da sex, hm?" he growled out. His tongue slid along the inner shell of her ear. "Mebbe I need ta be fixin' dat," almost instantly he had her on her knees, stomach pressed to the side of the tub as he knelt behind her, trapping her. One hand held her hip, while the other slid down her front and between her legs. Gently he slid a finger into her tight entrance. She whimpered but he continued to stroke her hard and fast. When he felt her body shudder, he used his thumb to rub harshly at her clit as he curled his finger. The suddenness of it all and his complete dominance had her instantly coming. Holding her steady with his arm, he eased his finger out and sat back down, pulling her back to sit between his legs once again.

Getting her breathing back under control, she whispered out, "Fuck." Rohkan couldn't help the overly pleased laugh the broke from his lips at that little expletive. "Now, wha' was ya sayin', Aeia?" he asked, his voice rumbling with laughter still. "Ok, so definitely _not_ better then sex. Happy?" she said as she crossed her arms in indignation, her body still trembling from that little display of dominance and the rapid orgasm. "Dat's wha' I t'ought," he snickered cockily. Fishing the washcloth and the soap off the bottom of the tub and lathering the cloth, he resumed his earlier task. He made sure she was scrubbed from head to toe. He paid extra attention to her sensitive breasts, but was very gentle around her still slightly throbbing womanhood.

Once he was done, and she was squeaky clean, Aeia turned around to face him. Sitting on her knees, she took the cloth from him and began to return the favor. Rohkan rested his arms on the side of the tub and leaned back, allowing her to do as she pleased. He liked the attention and he figured he'd pushed her enough already and it was still morning. Her delicate yet strong hands scrubbed him from head to toe. She was overly delighted to learn his feet were ticklish and he and to forcibly yank her away from them. Finishing with his front, including his member, which he couldn't help but chuckle as her cheeks flushed with pink while she ran the cloth over him there, Aeia had twirled her fingers, indicating for him to turn around. Instead, he switched their places so he was sitting in front of her, his legs stretched out and her between him and the edge of the tub. Raising up on her knees, Aeia began to scrub his back. And as with her, once it was slick with soap, she dropped the cloth and began to rub and knead his broad back.

He was more relaxed then she had been, but there were still a few knots that she worked out, earning her a soft moan in approval from Rohkan. He didn't think he'd ever felt so relaxed or comfortable with a female in his life. She somehow made any stress he felt, just melt away. When he felt her push down on his shoulders, he sighed. Sucking in a breath and closing his eyes he let himself slide down into the tub, ducking his head under the water. He sat back up and rubbed the water from his eyes before opening them. Grabbing a bottle from the tub side table, Aeia squirted something into her hand. Suddenly her fingers were working through his tousled mop of hair. Her fingernails over his scalp made him shudder. He sank a bit deeper into the water, letting it come high on his chest so she wouldn't have to stretch so much to reach the top of his head. Carefully she threaded her fingers through his hair, untangling the stubborn knots that usually resided in his messy mop. Hair fully lathered with soap, she reached for a small bucket on the floor. Filling it with clean water from the one of the taps, she dumped it over his head. Spluttering, he wiped the water from his face as cool water dripped from his hair. He barely had time to catch his breath as she dumped another bucket over his head. "Enough, woman," he said as he shook his head, flinging water everywhere.

Aeia laughed when he shook, reminding her of Atal'ai after a bath. Slipping around him, she moved into the more open area of the tub and dunked her own head, wetting her hair. As she reached for the bottle, Rohkan beat her to it. With a glare, she turned around obediently. Again, she couldn't get over how nimbly he could work his very large fingers through her hair, detangling the few snarls that his fingers caught. Finally, she her curiosity got the better of her, "Just how did you learn to be so talented at treating hair? I don't understand how you can be so delicate with such large hands and fingers." Rohkan shrugged his shoulders, "Grew up helpin' mah ma take care o' my lil' brotha an' sista. Zuraa, mah sista, used ta wail like a banshee when she be gettin' 'er 'air brushed. I was mo' patient den ma, so I got da job o' brushin' 'er 'air. So, I learned ta be gentle so she stop screamin' 'er 'ead off." "I'd like to hear more about your family. And one day meet them," she said as he worked his fingers through her hair. "I'd like ya to, as well. Mah brotha will adore ya, an' my sista, well she be hard headed so dunno wha' she might tink. An' I 'ave no idea what mah ma will tink. Mah pa already be respectin' ya doe," he said. When his fingers slid through her hair without any resistance, he grinned. Picking up the bucket he filled it with mostly cold water before quickly dumping it over her.

"Ah!" she all but screamed. Cursing him in Zandali, she wiped the cold water from her face. "Dammit, Rohkan, what was that for?" His shoulders shook with laughter before he shrugged, "Mebbe I jus' like seein' dose breasts of ya's all 'ard an' perky." Using one arm to cover her breasts, she splashed him with the other. "Damn perverted troll," she muttered. Rohkan just continued to laugh. Turning her back on him, she refilled the discarded bucket with warm water and finished rinsing out her hair. Holding her hair out of the dirty bath water, she reached down and undid the plug, letting the water drain out. Aeia held onto the side of the tub as she rose to stand on slightly shaky legs. Almost all her pain was gone but her time in the tub had completely relaxed her to a near boneless like state. Seeing her wobble, Rohkan stood behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Thanks," was all she said as she bent to refill the bucket and poured water over her, rinsing the tub water off. Easing down, to sit on the side of the tub, she handed the bucket to Rohkan who repeated her actions.

Carefully stepping out of the tub, Rohkan once again swept Aeia up into his arms. Aeia had decided to just let him take care of her for now. Her legs too unstable, besides it was rather comfy snuggled in his strong arms. Aeia pointed to a tall cabinet in the corner, "Towels are in there." Nodding, Rohkan carried her to the cabinet. Carefully placing her on her feet, he retrieved two large fluffy cotton towels. With one hand braced against his arm, she wrapped the towel around her body just under her arms, while Rohkan wrapped his around his hips. Picking her up once again, he headed back into the bedroom and sat her down on the edge of the bed. Returning to the bathroom, Rohkan gathered up her hair beads and things and snatched a comb he saw on a nearby table. He returned to Aeia and sat on the bed behind her, gathering her hair in one hand as he began to gently run the comb through her long locks. Once it was thoroughly brushed, he began to rebraid her hair. She was surprised when he recreated her braids easily, almost matching what she usually wore. His fingers deft in their movements as he threaded the beads or tied her trinkets. 'I could certainly get used to this,' she thought. Once he was finished, he leaned back and admired his work. 'Not bad,' he thought with a smile.

Aeia decided it was time to get her legs back under her. Sliding off the bed, she held onto Rohkan's shoulder as she stood up. When she was sure her legs would carry her, she slowly made her way to her wardrobe. While she pulled out her clothes, Rohkan combed out his own hair, although no matter what he did, in a matter of minutes it would be right back to the messy mop. Tossing the comb onto the nightstand, he turned to watch as Aeia got dressed.

Opting not to wear her full armor for the day, Aeia had pulled out a light linen shirt, a clean, unclawed breast band, a small pair of panties, and a clean pair of simple leather pants. Occasionally bracing herself against the bed, she pulled on her clothes. After she had shimmied into her pants, she grabbed her dragonscale belt and buckled it around her waist. She could strap her knife and pouch to it easily if she decided to go out at all.

Rohkan hadn't taken his eyes off her as she dressed. Her beauty once again astounding him. Even something as simple as getting dressed left him almost breathless. Just as he was about to stand and search for his clothes that were still scattered over the floor, Atal'ai let out a loud screech and a chitter followed by a loud thump from downstairs.

Whipping her head up, Aeia immediately took off out the door and down the stairs. "Wait, Aeia!" but she was already gone. Cursing the raptor for the umpteenth time in barely two days, Rohkan quickly set about finding his kilt.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Hey all! This chapter is back to Pg-13.

ENJOY!

 **Disclaimer:** As always, I don't own Wow and all references belong to Blizzard. The characters however are my own even if Aeia doesn't like sharing Rohkan. 😉

 **The Raptor**

 **Chapter 4**

Adrenaline had fueled her as she raced down the steps, not even noticing the weakness in her legs. All her thoughts were centered around Atal'ai. Reaching the bottom of the steps, she ran into the kitchen and skidded to a stop, nearly tripping over Krolak. Taking in the sight before her, Aeia couldn't help the laugh that burst from her lips.

Krolak was currently sprawled on the kitchen floor with both Soot and Atal'ai taking turns pouncing on him and licking his face. She figured Soot had leapt through the window behind Atal'ai's nest, which most likely had startled the raptor and made him shriek. Aeia could only guess that Soot had been searching for his master and when he had found him, had tackled poor Krolak to the floor. And now he had two pets vying for his attention. Giving a whistle to Atal'ai, she got him to back off as she held out her hand to Krolak to help him up. Gratefully, he accepted her help. Just as she had gotten Krolak to his feet, Rohkan came into the kitchen in nothing but his kilt.

Krolak took one look at Rohkan and then another at Aeia and took in their appearance. Rohkan half dressed, and both still damp from bathing. Not to mention, they had both come from upstairs. Catching sight of the bite mark at Aeia's throat, he quickly turned back to Rohkan. Forgetting for a moment that Aeia could speak Orcish, he started to yell at Rohkan, "Dammit man! You claimed her!? I was expecting you to fuck her, not take her as your mate! Just what the hell were you thinking? She's a Night Elf!" Rohkan slid to Aeia's side and dragged his hand over his face. This was not exactly how he was expecting this conversation to go. 'Such a wonderful start to the day too,' he mused.

Aeia had caught everything Krolak had said and spun on the unsuspecting troll. Glaring up at him and poking her finger into his chest, "What's he mean, 'he expected you to fuck me'? You came here with that intent all along?" Her voice was harsh. Rohkan went to put his hand on her arm to calm her, but she took a step back away from him. Sighing, "Aeia, please. It jus' started like dat. Ya see, Krolak knew I be likin' Night Elf women, so he told meh 'bout ya, dat ya be one beauty o' a Night Elf. So, I came ta see wit' mah own eyes. An', Aeia, words don' be doin' ya justice. Ya mo' den beautiful, Ke M'ti."

Hearing his name for her, she instantly deflated. His honeyed words didn't hurt either. Rohkan saw her relax as her anger left her and pulled her into his arms. She didn't fully return the hug, but she did relax her body into his. She knew she couldn't stay mad at him, but he didn't need to know that right this moment. Pulling her to his side, Rohkan left his arm around her shoulders as he glared at Krolak. "Dat be real smooth, mon. Ya be forgettin' she be speakin' Orcish too," Rohkan said with a bit of a growl. Krolak just stared wide eyed, switching back and forth between the two of them.

Searching for the closest chair, Krolak let himself fall into it and just sat there and continued to gape. He had no idea what was going on, but it was clear that they were couple, and she didn't seem the least bit upset about being his mate. 'Just how long was I passed out,' he thought to himself.

Seeing him at a loss, Aeia took pity on the orc. Moving from Rohkan's side, she patted the orc's shoulder. "I know it's sudden and a lot to take in. Believe me, I know. You should feel it from my side, my head is still spinning with everything that's happened over the last twenty-four hours. But yes, I'm his mate, well true mate actually. And I feel like I'm where I belong. I hope this isn't going to be a problem for you," Aeia had hopped up on the table, her legs swinging as she spoke. Krolak just sat and listened to her in disbelief. But when Rohkan had moved to stand in front of her, his had resting on her thigh, he couldn't help but see their already strong bond. He may be a hardheaded orc, but even _he_ could see something as obvious as that. Krolak leaned back in his chair, at loss for words, which rarely happened. Even Rohkan couldn't help but be slightly stunned at Krolak's silence. "Well say sometin', mon. Ya be makin' meh nervous," the troll said eyeing his friend. "I… I dunno what to say. I guess, congratulations? And, no, it won't be a problem for me. I'm just stunned is all. And I'm not sure what's got me more stunned, that ol' Rohkan here actually took a mate and gave up chasin' women, or that that mate's a Night Elf," Krolak said with a chuckle. Rohkan just glared at him. "Wait, did you say 'true mate'?" Krolak asked suddenly in all seriousness. Sighing, Rohkan wrapped Aeia's hand in his, "Ya, mon. She be mah true mate. I still be a bit shocked by it, but I couldn' be happiah." Aeia just smiled up at him before turning back to Krolak. "Like I told him," she nodded towards Rohkan, "you're more than welcome to stay here or go back to the inn. But I would love it if you would at least stay for dinner."

Krolak shook his head, "Nah, I don't wanna impose on you, I'll stay at the inn. Besides, there's no way I'm staying under the same roof as that troll with you two being new mates. There's no way I'd get any sleep, and thank the gods I was drunk enough last night to sleep through it. I know firsthand just how loud he can be, some of the inn's walls be mighty thin." He said laughing as Rohkan glared at him. If looks could kill, Krolak knew he'd be dead on the floor and that just made him laugh harder. Aeia blushed and ducked her head, but giggled along with Krolak. "Oh, trust me I know," she laughed out as she poked Rohkan in the stomach. Getting himself under control, Krolak added, "But dinner on the other hand sounds wonderful. If you don't mind my company that is," he asked partially to Aeia, but mostly to Rohkan. Krolak knew Rohkan would want as much time alone with his new mate as he could get for the next couple of weeks, and he didn't want to step on his best friends toes too much. No matter how much fun it might be to mess with him.

Rohkan was a bit angry at Krolak for bringing up his sex life in front of Aeia, but at the same time he was extremely happy his friend was taking it so well. He really hoped this wouldn't put a strain on their friendship. Krolak had been his best friend for more years then he could count, and had saved his life countless times in battle. Though the same could be said for Rohkan as well. Rohkan knew Krolak was giving him an out if he wanted it, and he silently thanked him for his consideration, but he also knew Aeia would like the company. So, for her, "Stay, mon. We both be wantin' ya ta stay fo' dinnah."

"Well in that case, I'd be happy to stay," Krolak said with a smile. Jumping off the table, Aeia said, "Then it's settled. Go ahead and make yourself at home Krolak, Goddess knows _he_ already has. And Rohkan, please be a dear and go put your shirt on. That chest of yours is highly distracting and I have work to do." Rohkan just pulled her to him, and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. With a waggle of his eyebrows he gave her a sexy grin, "But Aeia, ya know I be lovin' it when I make ya cheeks go pink." Aeia chose to ignore him and slid out of his arms and turned her back on him, hearing him chuckle all the way up the stairs. "Damn cocky trolls," she muttered under breath. Krolak couldn't help the knee slapping laugh that came out at that. He could tell he was going to like this Night Elf. "You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into, do you. Rohkan's gonna be one helluva handful for ya, girly," Krolak managed out between chuckles. "I'm slowly understanding this," Aeia sighed. "Where are my manners. Can I get you anything Krolak?" Aeia said clearing her throat. 'Damn that troll's distracting and he isn't even down here,' she thought to herself as she tugged on a random braid. His laughter fully subsiding, "I'd love a cup of coffee if ya got it?" "Sure, but in this heat? Really?" she asked as she rummaged through a cupboard. "Eh, old habits die hard. Besides, it helps with the headache," he shrugged. Nodding, Aeia filled her kettle and placed it on the stove to heat, filling a small part at the top with coffee grounds. As the water boiled and rose, the grounds would seep into the water.

Aeia turned and leaned against the counter as she looked at Krolak, "So how did you two meet if you don't mind me asking?" Krolak grinned wide, but before he could open his mouth to respond, Rohkan beat him to it. "Don' ya dare tell 'er dat story. Not a damn word, mon," Rohkan hissed as he entered the kitchen. Krolak held his grin, but didn't say anything. Aeia crossed her arms in a pout, "Now I really want to know. Come on, please?" Rohkan shook his head, trying desperately not to look at the pouting elf. "No," he stated, trying to sound firm. Aeia walked over to him, and slid her hands up his chest, "Please, Rohkan, for me?" 'Damn woman,' he thought to himself. There was no way he could deny her, not with her hands on him and her practically begging. Slumping his shoulders, he gave in. "Fine, but try ta keep some o' mah dignity intact, mon," he glared at Krolak over Aeia's head. Jumping up, Aeia gave Rohkan a kiss on the cheek before turning around to Krolak, "Thanks, love." Aeia didn't even realize what she said as she went to check the coffee, but Rohkan sure as hell had. That was the second time she had used that word. Though both times she didn't seem to realize or remember. Rohkan's heart had skipped a beat at that tiny unassuming word.

Krolak had been watching his friend, and couldn't help the grin. 'Oh yeah, he's got it bad,' he thought. Snapping his fingers, he pulled Rohkan back from wherever he had just disappeared to and whispered, "Damn man, she's already got you wrapped around her little finger. Just how good is she? Almost wish I'd have beat you to her." Even before he said it, Krolak regretted those words. He knew better. Even though he had said it in jest, he knew there'd be hell to pay. Speaking about a troll's mate in front of him like that was dangerous, especially when he was newly mated, and doubly dangerous when the troll's mate was just a few steps away. Almost instantly, Rohkan's eyes had bled crimson and his hand had wrapped around Krolak's throat, hoisting him out of the chair.

When the chair tipped over and crashed to the ground, Aeia had whipped around and raised her hand to her mouth in shock. "What… What's going on?" she stuttered out. She was completely confused as to what had set Rohkan off. Aeia had heard Krolak whispering to Rohkan, but had tuned them out to give them some privacy. Krolak had one hand wrapped around Rohkan's wrist at his throat, and held up his other hand towards Aeia for her to stay where she was. Krolak didn't want Aeia near Rohkan while his bloodlust was riding him. He hadn't seen a mate mark on Rohkan's neck so he wasn't sure if the troll would recognize Aeia while he was like this. He knew Rohkan really _would_ kill him if he allowed any harm to come to Aeia, and he himself was starting to like the girl too. Scrambling to get Rohkan's attention, he tried to snap the troll back to reality. "Rohkan, buddy. It's me. Krolak. Calm down. I didn't mean anything by it. It was just a stupid joke," Krolak ground out, finding it hard to talk around Rohkan's hand at his throat.

Aeia had frozen where she was when Krolak had motioned for her to stay put. But looking at Rohkan's blood red eyes, her heart clenched and somehow, she instinctually knew what to do. Ignoring Krolak, Aeia slowly walked to Rohkan's side and gently laid a hand on his arm, "Shhh, everything is alright. I'm here, mate." Slowly, Rohkan turned his head and locked eyes with Aeia. Cautiously, Aeia moved her hand up to cup his cheek, "See. I'm right here. Now calm down, my mate." The red drained from his eyes and his grip slackened as he released Krolak, who nearly fell to his knees. As soon as his eyes were back to normal, Rohkan wrapped Aeia in a near back breaking embrace. She nuzzled against his chest and ran her hands up and down his back soothingly. With a final shudder, Rohkan came back fully to himself.

"I be sorreh, Aeia. I didn' mean ta scare ya," he said into her hair as he took deep calming breaths. Her scent chasing away the last of his bloodlust. "It's alright. But what the hell just happened?" she asked pulling away just slightly to look up at him. Behind her, Krolak cleared his throat, "Ah, that would be my fault. I may have unintentionally said something that set off his instincts to protect you." Aeia turned around in Rohkan's arms, leaning back against his chest. She was about to ask what he said when Rohkan growled above her head, "Fuck, ya be a damn fool, mon. I coulda killed ya. Why da fuck ya say sometin' like dat? Ya know da instincts be runnin' meh 'ard." Rohkan ran a hand through his hair, his other arm wrapped possessively around Aeia's waist. "I didn't mean to. It just slipped out. I wasn't thinking about her as your mate, but as just another one of your conquests and spoke as I normally would. I'm sorry, Rohkan. You know I didn't mean it," Krolak explained with a heartfelt apology. He honestly hadn't meant anything by it. And he certainly didn't mean to push Rohkan into a bloodlust and put them all in danger. Although he was curious about that… "Aeia, how did you know he would recognize you? I know you two haven't completed the mating bond, but you seemed to know exactly what to do and say to calm him down. And on that, I'm surprised you recognized her, Rohkan," Krolak asked towards them both.

Aeia had been still and quiet the entire time, seeming to realize that Rohkan was taking comfort in her presence. Resting her hand on Rohkan's arm, she just shrugged at Krolak, "Honestly I don't know. I just _felt_ that he needed to know I was there and alright. Somehow, I knew that he'd recognize my voice and that I could calm him down. Now would one of you kindly explain what happened?" Sighing, Rohkan tightened his arm around her, "It be mah instincts. Like wha' I told ya 'bout how dey had claimed ya 'for I 'ad. Well Krolak dere decided ta test mah patience, an' drew 'em ta da surface. He made a crack 'bout sleepin' wit' ya an' it brought on mah bloodlust. Da instinct ta protect an' defend ya be real strong right now 'cause we be newly mated. Dose instincts will always be dere, but dey be hard fo' meh ta control right now. An' dat fool o' a friend, pushed 'em a bit too fa'." "Again, I'm sorry and didn't mean…" Aeia cut him off before Krolak could finish, her own eyes flashing with anger, "What do you mean, sleeping with me?" Aeia's voice was flat and cold as she glared at Krolak. Rohkan almost did a double take. He could sense something akin to his own instincts rising within her as he almost felt her anger bubble to the surface. Instinctually, Rohkan slid a hand up her chest and stroked her throat as his other arm pulled her back against his steady chest, "Calm down mate, he didn' mean nothin' by it. Shh, Ke M'ti." His tusks slid over her shoulder as he kissed behind her ear, his hand still stroking her throat gently. Her overly brightly glowing eyes dimmed down to her normal soft silver as she shook her head and nearly slumped back against Rohkan's chest. Picking her up bridal style, Rohkan sat down on a kitchen chair and nestled her sideways in his lap, her side pulled tight against him. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be out of it as she snuggled against him.

Krolak just stared dumbfounded at the two of them. Speaking softly, he asked, "Just how the hell does she, a Night Elf, seem to have the bloodlust? She looked at me the same way you did. Like she could have killed me. And I was almost as afraid of her as I was of you." Rohkan ran his hand up and down Aeia's back, "I 'ave no idea. But I know wha' ya mean. I could almos' sense da instincts risin' in 'er wit' 'er angah. I 'ad ta calm 'er as I would 'ave a troll mate. An' we 'aven't even finished da bond yet. An' I could still sense 'er. True mates be a powerful ting, mon. Dat fo' sure. An' dis leetle elf be sometin' special." With a groan, Aeia sat up in Rohkan's lap, "Stop talking about me as though I'm not here. I feel like I got hit in the head with Frostmourne and was angrier then I've ever been in my life." She rubbed the sides of her head as she cracked her eyes open. "I'm not surprised you sensed my feelings, you've completed your side of the bond already, but I have no idea why I'm acting like you when I haven't. Are true mate bondings really this strong?" she asked, her head finally clear of the haze. "Dunno, but as soon as we complete da bond, we be goin' straight ta mah village. It be clear we be needin' ta talk ta mah eldahs," Rohkan said with a kiss to her cheek. His head was probably just as fuzzy as hers. They had both felt the rise of their instincts for one another and it took its toll. Not to mention, they were both just as confused about the whole thing.

All three of them jumped when the coffee kettle started to whistle. Sliding off Rohkan's lap, Aeia removed the kettle from the stove and pulled down three mugs. She figured after both their outbursts, they could all use a drink and had pulled down a bottle of Rumsey Rum as well. Setting the kettle on the table atop a trivet, she sat the mugs and rum down for them to fill as they liked. Turning back to the kitchen, she decided to busy herself with making some sort of a quick lunch for them all.

Both Rohkan and Krolak reached for the rum, beating him, Krolak filled his cup nearly halfway before handing Rohkan the bottle and topping his mug off with coffee. Rohkan only poured about a quarter of a cup into his mug before adding his coffee. He just wanted something to take the edge off. Remembering the wine from yesterday, Rohkan idly asked, "Jus' how many kinds o' liquor ya got in dose cupboards, Aeia?" She had been rummaging through her chilled pantry as she answered, "Nights can get pretty cold here so I like to keep a well-stocked variety. Never know what's going to strike my fancy. Though I tend to keep a bit more wine then liquor or ale, for it's nice on hot days as well." She placed a basketful of fruits and cheeses on the counter and pulled out a large knife from a nearby drawer.

The mood having lightened considerably, Krolak spoke, "Out of all the women I've seen ya with, at least you picked a good one to be your mate. Beautiful, smart, cooks, and loves alcohol. Yup, you're one lucky troll, Rohkan." Rohkan couldn't help but smile as he watched Aeia. He couldn't agree more with Krolak. Aeia heard him and piped up, "Ya know, if I keep hearing about all the women he's had in the past, it's liable to give me a jealousy complex." She spoke with her back to them while she chopped and sliced several fruits and cheeses to spread out on a platter.

"Dun be worryin' 'bout dat, mate. I be yours an' yours alone. I ain' evah gonna wan' anotha woman, but ya," Rohkan all but purred out. Still with her back to the table, she responded, "You say that now. But between what I've heard in the past about troll males and their sexual habits and the few things I've already heard about you, what's going to happen when some beautiful trolless wanders across your path? Hmm?" Aeia snickered to herself. She knew he wouldn't leave her, but she couldn't help but tease him. Krolak snorted into his mug. "Haven't been together for a full day and she's already got you pegged," he said, giving Rohkan a hard time. Krolak also knew, with them being mated, Rohkan would never wander. But it was just so damn entertaining to rib on his friend. Shooting Krolak a withering glare, Rohkan turned his attention back to Aeia, "Ya know I ain' gonna leave ya, mate. No mattah wha' dis so called friend o' mine be sayin'. Ya be da onleh one I wan', Ke M'ti."

Turning around, Aeia placed the platter of cold fruits and cheeses on the table. Before she took a seat, she pulled out a couple of plainstrider steaks and a spare bowl and went to feed both Atal'ai and Soot. The two pets were currently dozing in Atal'ai's pen but when they smelled the meat they quickly perked up. "Thanks for feeding Soot. I kind of forgot about him last night when I may or may not have passed out," Krolak said rubbing the back of his neck. "It's not a problem. I figured you hadn't fed him last night seeing as how you were laying in your own drool at my dinner table. Besides, I absolutely adore animals and all are welcome in my home," she teased him. It was Rohkan's turn to chuckle at Krolak. "And thanks for that. Letting me crash here last night I mean. Sorry about the intrusion though," Krolak said softly as he popped a piece of apple into his mouth. "You're my mate's best friend, not like I'm going to turn you away. Besides, you're a fellow hunter and we hunter's gotta stick together, right?" she smiled at him as she took a seat across from him, and filled her mug with both rum and coffee before resting her hand on Rohkan's arm. Krolak returned the smile. Yup, he could definitely see himself getting along with this sharp-witted elf. Besides, anyone that could yank both his and Rohkan's chains so easily deserved his respect. "Aye, girly, that we do. Now, let me tell you about how I met Rohkan for the first time as he ran screaming bare ass naked from the jungle near Booty Bay," Krolak started.

Rohkan about spit his coffee everywhere as he coughed up a lung.

And so, the day continued with the three of them around Aeia's kitchen table as they shared stories and munched on the food Aeia had set out. Krolak's tales tended to lean towards embarrassing the hell out of Rohkan, much to Rohkan's chagrin. The only thing keeping him calm was Aeia's hand stroking along his arm and playing with his fingers, and listening to her laugh along with Krolak. They were already well into their second bottle of rum; the coffee having disappeared with the first bottle. Rohkan smiled to himself as he relaxed with the two people he cared about most that weren't related to him by blood. His best friend and his beautiful mate. He was incredibly pleased at how well the two seemed to be getting along, as much as it also annoyed him. Every now and then he felt the twang of jealousy at how comfortable the two had gotten, but her hand would grip his, almost as if she knew what he was thinking and he'd relax.

"I still can't believe you met this fool's old man. And that he welcomed you into a Horde camp of all places. Him… The great Rokhan, hero of the Horde, Dragonslayer, and Shadowhunter, making friends with a lost little Night Elf. That's just too rich. I can't wait to hear what he has to say when he finds out about you two," Krolak said slapping the table. "Aye, aftah we see ma, an' mah brotha and sista, and aftah we see da eldahs, I'll send 'im a lettah in Draenor. He be dere helpin' in da garrisons. Wit' all da commotion dyin' down out dere an' da Iron Horde beaten back, I'm sure I could get 'im ta come 'ome fo' a visit. Been too long since I've seen 'im," Rohkan had stated, lost in thought a bit. He really would like to see his pa again. And he couldn't wait to show Aeia to him, and tell him the great news.

When the second bottle had been finished, Aeia realized it was starting to get late and figured she best start dinner. Rising to her feet, Aeia gathered the empty platter and bottles and set them on the kitchen counter. Quickly, she set about making Valley Stir Fry. It was one of her favorite dishes that she had learned while in Pandaria. Pulling the ingredients from the pantries and cupboards, Aeia began to hum the only Zandali song she knew. While she cooked and hummed, she caught snippets of the conversation between Rohkan and Krolak behind her. They seemed to be chattering mostly about whether Krolak should finish his missions in Draenor or should they both head out to the Broken Isles to face the newest threat of the Legion. Rohkan seemed to be more in favor of the Broken Isles, but he didn't want to head out any time soon. He wanted to spend some time with his new mate before heading off on another adventure. Krolak had simply said to bring her with them, but Rohkan was worried not only for her safety, but the difficulty of doing missions together as opposing factions. Just because his tribe would welcome her, didn't mean the rest of the Horde would take kindly to the presence of a Night Elf and vice a versa. Needing to focus on what she was doing, Aeia started to tune them out as she finished up dinner. Pulling down three plates and silverware, she set the table. Bringing the pan over, she portioned out the meal and dished up a large portion for each of them. Placing the pan in the sink, she brought down a large bottle of Junglevine Wine and filled their cups.

Again, Rohkan couldn't believe how tasty her food was. 'I really am one helluva lucky man,' he thought. His mate was one amazing cook, hell, one amazing woman, and he was looking forwards to tasting her recipes. Almost echoing his thoughts, Krolak said, "This has got to be the best food I've ever tasted. My hats off to the chef." Aeia grinned, "Well thank you. It's one of the few things I really enjoyed when I would travel to new places, trying their food and learning their recipes. Pandaria and the Outlands probably have some of the most interesting recipes I've come across and I enjoy cooking them. Hell, I enjoy cooking just about anything really." She couldn't help the pride that filled her voice when she spoke about cooking. That and learning about other cultures really were her passions. Her art came close behind though. She loved drawing and carving the most of the arts, and displayed many of her private pieces throughout her home. In fact, a few of the tiki masks that were on the walls were her own creations, modeled after real masks. Most people couldn't tell the difference. Even a few trolls had been fooled by her work. They continued to idly chat as they ate, enjoying each other's company and the amazing food.

When Aeia had started to clear away their empty plates, Krolak had stood on slightly drunken legs and announced it was time for him to head to the inn. He felt he had already intruded on the couple enough and he needed to get Soot to the stables. Both Rohkan and Aeia walked Krolak to the door. Rohkan and Krolak clasped each other's forearm in a firm handshake, "Once again, congratulations my friend. You couldn't have found a better woman. I'm happy for the both you," Krolak said to Rohkan. Turning to Aeia, he glanced warily at Rohkan, and with a slight nod from the troll, Krolak embraced Aeia in a brotherly hug. "And you, well, good luck with him. He may be rough around the edges, but he's a good man. And if he ever gives you too much trouble, just come find me, I'll kick his ass straight for ya. You're a credit to your race and faction Aeia, and I'm proud to call you friend," Krolak said before pulling her in for another quick hug.

A slight growl slipped from Rohkan's lips and Krolak quickly stepped back. "I'm probably going to head back to Orgrimmar in the morning. Let me know when you two head to Sen'jin village. I'd love to tag along and see your family again Rohkan, not to mention I'd love to see what your mother's gonna say about her," Krolak chuckled. "Would you mind bringing that armor I requested with you? That is if you find time to get it finished with this troll occupying your time if ya know what I mean," he winked at Aeia. Blushing, she nodded, "Of course I will. And even if I have to tie him up to get some free time, I'll get it done before I see you next." Krolak just laughed, "He'd probably enjoy that too much." Both he and Aeia burst into laughter, as Rohkan just glared at the two. "So glad da two of ya be such good friends," Rohkan muttered sarcastically. Aeia and Krolak just looked at one another and laughed harder. Rolling his eyes, Rohkan wrapped his arm around Aeia's shoulders and pulled her against his side, "Off wit' ya alreadeh. An' I'll send a lettah ta ya in Orgrimmar when we head out. Stay outta trouble, mon." "You too friend. Be seein' ya," and with whistle to Soot and wave over his shoulder, Krolak headed off to the inn, leaving the troll and Night Elf alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** And we're back to the MA. You were warned 😝

I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Incorporating how their class abilities would work. And even the dialogue. ENJOY!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Wow, and all references belong to Blizzard. However, no touchie Rohkan, he be mine. Unless ya wanna… Then ya might have to fight me and Aeia 😝

 **Esmeralda:** Right! I just love how possessive he gets over Aeia! *swoons* I'm sorta modeling Rohkan on what I find most attractive in men.: i.e.: he's going to end up being the perfect... man... er. Troll.

 **The Raptor**

 **Chapter 5**

The heavy click of the bolt echoed within the now silent home as Aeia relocked the door. Running a hand through his hair, Rohkan broke the silence, "Well dat wen' much beddah den I expected." "I already miss him. You're lucky to have such a close friend," Aeia said with her back to the troll and her hand resting on the thick wood of the door. She had been on her own for so many years. Being different and sticking to her beliefs had forced Aeia to live a solitary life. Seeing the deeply forged bond between Rohkan and Krolak had both been wonderful and painful at the same time.

Hearing the sudden sadness in her voice, Rohkan pulled her into the circle of his arms. "Wha' be da mattah, mate?" he asked, running a hand softly through her hair. He was worried at the sudden shift in her demeanor. That brightness about her had dimmed. "Sides, mon. You be stuck wit' Krolak now too," he said trying to lighten the grey mood.

"I'm sorry, mate. The last twenty-four hours are starting to sink in. And before you even think it, I'm not regretting anything. You've truly made me the happiest I've ever been. It was a pleasure and an honor having Krolak in my home, but it also stung. Hearing of your adventures together, of your family, it just…. Well it made me realize how alone I am. Members of my own race and faction look down on me simply for refusing to fight in a pointless bloody battle. And yet an Orc embraced me like a sister and a troll wants me as their mate, to spend our lives together. The two of you have filled an ache in my heart that I didn't even realize was there. But in doing so, have also brought that pain to my attention," she sucked in a breath. Her world had gone from being a simple yet lonely existence to everything but. She had a mate, and a troll at that, an orc that called her friend, and even Atal'ai had found a friend in Soot. Then there was the prospect of having a family again. She hoped Rohkan's would accept her as well as Krolak had. "I have no family, my parents told me never to return when they learned I had befriended your father. They were afraid of losing their status within Darnassus if word got out that I was fraternizing with the enemy. Calling me a disgrace," she snickered sadly at that. 'If only they could see her _now_ ,' she thought. "Most of those I had called friend turned their back on me when I refused to partake in the slaughtering of the Horde simply in the name of the Alliance. And the one who I considered my closest friend chose not to be seen with a disgrace such as me for fear of being called a traitor as well. I never realized how deep those wounds were, til I sat with you and Krolak, as friend and mate and felt _wanted_. My house felt more like a _home_ tonight then it has in the years I've lived here. And it's thanks to you. Someone I should call enemy," tears had glistened in her eyes as she spoke, and now they fell freely and silently down her cheeks. Turning in his grasp, she rested her forehead on Rohkan's chest, hiding the salty drops. Her fingertips tucked into the top band of the kilt at his sides. Aeia couldn't believe herself. She had never broken down so completely. Not even when her family had denied her. And she certainly had never broken like this in front of another. Rohkan had quickly and thoroughly permeated every aspect of her heart and her walls were shattering around her.

Rohkan had stood frozen in stunned silence. Her words had broken his heart. His fiery playful elf felt so small and broken. He had never seen someone so full of life become so melancholy in nothing but the blink of an eye. The room became deafeningly silent as if it was holding its breath. So quiet in fact, that Rohkan's acute hearing picked up the faint pit-pat sounds of water drops hitting the floor at the same time the smell of salty tears burned his nose.

Instinct and rage slammed into him, but unlike earlier, he was completely coherent as there were no immediate threats. He all but crushed Aeia to him. His arms locking tight around her delicate form. 'Her family! Her own damn flesh and blood had turned their back on her! This beautiful, strong, precious creature that only wanted peace!' his mind screamed at him. He couldn't believe her people could be so cruel. 'And what of the druids of the Cenarian Circle, shouldn't they have spoken out for her? They were supposed to be about seeking peace as well,' he questioned. He was nearly shaking in anger. The thought that someone had hurt _his_ mate so thoroughly had his eyes bleeding red. No one, _no one_ ¸ was going to hurt his elf ever again. He was going to make damn sure about that.

The rest of her words bubbled to the surface of his anger addled brain. Some of his rage softened when what she had said sank in. He and Krolak had begun to heal that broken void in her heart. Silently, he thanked his friend for accepting her. Jealousy had creeped up on Rohkan, but he ignored it. As much as he hated it on a primal level, he understood her need for Krolak. She had no one. He and that damn orc were her family now. And soon, loa willing, his family would become her as well.

His anger slowly subsiding, being replaced with the need to comfort his mate, he looked down at the trembling elf, "Aeia. Aeia, look at meh, mate." When she only buried her face deeper into his leather tunic, he took a step back, tucked a knuckle under her chin, and tilted her tear stained face up to him. "Shh, Ke M'ti. You nevah gonna be alone evah again. Ya mah mate, an' mah family be yours now. An' I know ol' Krolak alreadeh be seein' ya as a sista. So please, mate. No mo' tears. Dey be killin' meh. I be sorreh so much be happenin' so fast. But Aeia, you be da otha half o' dis troll's heart. Ain' no one gonna 'urt ya evah again. I be givin' ya mah word on dat. An' ya know I be keepin' mah word, Ke M'ti." Making sure he held her eyes, he added, "I love ya Aeia."

Aeia hadn't been able to look at him when he had called her name. She had felt almost ashamed of how she had fallen apart. But when she had finally gazed at his face, it was like every ounce of pain and rejection she ever felt had vanished. His eyes held so much love and devotion, that her body had trembled before the power of it. The way those sunset eyes looked at her, she knew she was _home._ Hints of anger and sadness still flecked his honeyed orange hues, but his heartfelt words filled her heart. He knew exactly what to say to quell the sadness within her soul. But his final words. Now they had stolen her breath away.

Her knees went weak as they buckled beneath her. Quite literally, Rohkan swept her off her feet as he lifted her into his arms. Holding her bridal style against his chest, Rohkan smiled at the wide-eyed elf, "I be tellin' ya I love ya, an' sweepin' ya off ya feet an' I don' even get a kiss, mate?" His teasing had the desired effect as his elf instantly perked up, her cheeks coloring in heat and embarrassment.

Aeia felt her usual self return with his lighthearted teasing. They may not have completed the mating bond, but he already knew how to read her and knew what to do to fix her world. She playfully tugged at his tusk while she rubbed the rest of her tears away with the back of her hand, "Cocky damn troll." She grinned at him, "I like you too."

Rohkan caught her playful tone and was relieved to have her back. Licking the tip of her ear, he growled, "Aeia…" Gently he bit down.

Aeia squeaked and halfheartedly slapped at his chest, "OK, OK. I love you too." Punctuating the declaration with a quick but searing kiss, effectively removing his cocky grin. Before Rohkan could deepen the kiss, Aeia leaned back. An idea was quickly forming in her head. One that she knew he would enjoy. And after that little emotional outburst, she could certainly use something to take her mind off everything. She wanted to simply _enjoy_ being with Rohkan. "Put me down love, there's something I want to show you," she said with a tad bit of seriousness, but her smile never wavered.

Curious, Rohkan did as she asked and placed her gently on her feet. "Wha' dat be, mon?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. Aeia nearly giggled at the gesture, it was so like Atal'ai.

Once she was back on the ground, she started to focus on her hunter abilities. Envisioning her frost trap, she felt her right hand go cool. Knowing she wouldn't have a chance to unlatch the door and still get away, she stepped around Rohkan who was still looking curious and a bit confused. With a gigantic grin, she took off for the kitchen, and just as she rounded the divide between shop and kitchen she dropped the trap. Rohkan hadn't moved, and she yelled out to him, "Let's see just how good you are at chasing, mate." And with a whistle to Atal'ai, both she and the raptor had leapt through the back window and were on the move.

Rohkan stood dumbfounded for only a few seconds before a wicked grin slid across his lips. "Da hunt be on, Aeia," he said with a growl. As quickly as he could, he started transforming into his tiger form and started to race after her. Immediately after entering the kitchen his paws felt heavy and he realized what she had done. 'Crafty lil huntress,' he thought as he continued to the window ever so slowly. As soon as the trap faded, he let out a huge roar and leapt through the window.

Aeia had known the frost trap would be the best for if she had chosen ice trap, he would have simply shifted forms to break it. The trap had given her a good head start and she raced out of Ratchet and up the path into the Barrens. Dusk had set in, but with her superior vision, she could see almost as well at night as during the day. Just as she reached the top of the hill, she heard Rohkan's roar and knew he was on the move. Calling on her aspect of the cheetah, her pace doubled. Silently she commanded Atal'ai to head off the path to the right, while she slipped into the tall grass towards the left. Seeing her destination, Aeia allowed her camouflage to envelope her as she made her way to a very large Balboa tree along a hilly ridge. Moving very quietly and slowly, she tiptoed through the sleeping pride of lions that surrounded the base and nimbly jumped into the branches. She had a perfect vantage point of the path and hopefully of him. Keeping to the shadows, she hunkered down to watch and wait.

Rohkan's heart was thudding in his chest as he raced up the path. Her scent and steps leading him out of Ratchet. Cresting the hill, her trail vanished. Knowing she had Atal'ai with her, he focused on tracking the beast. A new trail quickly appeared veering off to the right. Slipping into the shadows, he began to prowl along the trail. After a few paces, he realized he was a fool. She had lead him astray on purpose. He had spotted Atal'ai happily hunting a gazelle not too far off in the distance. 'Damn she's good,' he thought as he retraced his steps, keeping himself hidden. He was thoroughly enjoying himself. The thrill of the hunt had his body thrumming with energy. And knowing his mate was the prize at the end of the hunt, only made his blood run that much hotter. Coming back to the path, he swept his nose back and forth, searching for her scent. A bent blade of grass at the right of the road caught his eye. He had to nearly touch his nose to it to find her scent. 'Very good,' he thought. She had masked her scent and hadn't left a single footprint. With a pride filled grin, he headed off in the direction of the bent grass, her skills impressing him more and more.

From her vantage point, she had seen him slip into the shadows and had seen the grass part as he headed after Atal'ai. A grin slid across her face. He was taking the bait. She was planning on hopping down from the tree and doubling back to the house. She wanted to see how long it would take him to work out that she had returned. Carefully, she hopped down from the tree and had started carefully working her way through the sleeping pride. However, she hadn't counted on the tiny little lion cub curled up almost invisible in the tall grass. The heel of her foot came down on the cub's tail and he let out a bloodcurdling yelp. The entire pride was immediately up and alert, and unfortunately, homing in on her scent. Cursing herself for her foolishness, her mind raced to come up with a solution.

The cub's sudden cry for help had immediately grabbed Rohkan's attention. He had been heading toward that very tree, having caught faint whiffs of her scent pointing him in that direction. Hidden within the tall grass, he watched as the lions stirred and seem to be scenting something within their midst. At that same moment, a shimmery shadow had taken a step to avoid one of the prowling lions. Immediately he realized Aeia was standing quite literally in the center of an agitated pride of lions. His heartrate tripled. He knew between their skills, the lions were no match for them, but they were outnumbered, and he wasn't sure if they could kill them fast enough before one of them got a lucky swipe of their claws in. Plus, he realized, Aeia had come out without her bow. She was defenseless. The game had turned a bit more real.

Suddenly, one of the lionesses had gotten too close and picked up her scent along with the sound of her rapidly beating heart. With a roar, she lunged at Aeia. Swiftly, Aeia had catapulted herself backwards as she disengaged away. But now the rest of the lions were aware of her, for she had broken her camouflage. Quickly, she threw another frost trap onto the ground to slow the angry pride. Unfortunately, when she turned to run, her ankle had snagged an earthroot and she tumbled to the ground. She tried to get back up, but she almost instantly collapsed. Her ankle red and swelling already. 'Well that's just fucking fantastic,' she thought at her sprained ankle. Turning her attention back to the stalking lions, she desperately started scooting back on her ass and hands, trying to put as much distance between her and the pride. A large lioness at the front, managed to work her way through the trap and lunged at Aeia. A huge blue and green striped blur flew past her and collided with the lioness, knocking her to the ground.

His limbs were burning as he raced to her. He had seen her fall, and knew it was only a matter of seconds before the lions reached her. When the lioness had pounced, his heart nearly stopped, but his eyes had turned blood red as his instincts fueled him forward. Launching himself into the air, he slammed into the lioness, his massive jaws ripping out her throat as they hit the ground. He rolled to his feet just as two more lionesses charged at him. The bloodlust in full control as he moved without thinking. Dodging one lioness, he caught the other in the shoulder with his tusks, ripping through muscle and scraping bone. A mournful howl left her maw as she fell, her front leg no longer able to support her. Claws raked his shoulder as the other lioness leapt upon his back. Roaring, he twisted his head around, snapping his jaws at her. The movement loosened her grip and she fell from his back. He was instantly on top of her, strong jaws closing around her neck and crushing her spine with a single ferocious bite. Releasing her body, Rohkan moved to stand between his motionless mate, and the rest of the lions. She was visibly shaken and the slight tang of fear in her scent was driving his instincts harder. 'His mate was scared and in danger' was the only thought racing through him as the bloodlust continued to rip through his veins. When he saw her rise, keeping as much pressure off her swollen ankle as she could and her mouth set in a hard line, his instincts purred in pride at his strong mate.

He was breathtaking. She had seen him in his tiger form, but not like this. Blood was coating his muzzle and chest, his eyes a deep feral red, and his body was coiled and tensed, ready to take on the rest of the pride. He moved as though his muscles were liquid and his sleek coat shown in the moonlight. Aeia couldn't help but feel her blood heat at the sight of him. He was raw feral power and he was protecting _her_. As absolutely ridiculous as the timing was, an aroused shudder coursed through her.

The breeze shifted and a new scent assailed his nose, breaking through the red haze of his bloodlust. He almost turned to gape at her. She was aroused! 'Gods this woman,' he thought shaking his head as he regained his awareness. Lowering his center of weight, he dug his claws into the rough dirt and let out a deafening roar. The lions that had been inching closer stopped. They were still weary at the death of their sisters, but their anger and hunger were starting to drive them towards the two strangers. But when the trespassing cat released a roar, they froze. Before they began inching forwards again, several of the cats let out a pained scream.

Aeia had thrown an explosive trap into the midst of the cats. Flaring to life, it spread fire out under their paws, scorching them as flames licked at their fur. Almost immediately the cats had started to retreat.

As soon as Rohkan saw the lions starting to flee with panic in their eyes, he had swiftly shifted to his stag form. Turning towards Aeia, she wasted no time in throwing her leg over his back. He felt her hands twist in his fur as he raced them back towards Ratchet. Once they were well within the borders of the town, he reduced his speed to a light gallop. Tossing his antlers, he snorted, his breath coming from his muzzle in pants. His chest was heaving. The rapid shifts together with the battle adrenaline had taken its toll. "Dammit, Aeia," he said with another shake of his antlers. His voice sounded richer, deeper, in this form. And it only served to excite her more.

She knew he was mad. She had been reckless and foolish. But to be fair, she would have been fine if it hadn't been for the calamity of errors… First the cub, then the root. Shaking her own head, she leaned down and stroked his neck. "Don't be mad mate. Everything would have been fine if it hadn't of been for that damn cub," she huffed out. The ache in her ankle was starting to agitate her, and she was aroused to the point of distraction. She didn't even know where to _start_ on that thought. She was surprised that his tiger form had aroused her, but then again, she hadn't seen a tiger, she had only seen Rohkan, her mate.

Even in his stag form, Rohkan could smell her heady arousal. The scent, coupled with the heat of her draped across his back, was making his blood run hot. His heart was still racing with adrenaline and his body was on edge from the hunt, but that thrill shifted to lower parts of his body as he became aware that he had captured his prey. Keeping his muzzle shut, he allowed her to think he was mad. Truthfully, he was a bit upset with her, but only because she had put herself in danger and gotten herself hurt. He could care less about his own wounds. And although the bloodlust had abated, the strong scent of her arousal peppered with the smell of blood and fear had his instincts roiling under his skin. The need to take her, own her permeating his every thought. 'He would claim his prize and they would complete the bonding tonight,' he thought with finality.

Reaching her home, Rohkan knelt to allow her to slip from his back. Aeia kept a hand on his shoulder to steady herself as she kept the leg of her swollen ankle bent and off the ground. The sensation of his shift startled her. She could feel as his bones shifted and cracked or lengthened as he reverted to his troll form. As soon as he had fully shifted, he turned blood red eyes on her. She gasped, nervous that he was still riding the bloodlust and was that angry with her. It was in that moment, that she saw how other people thought of trolls as nothing but primitive savages. The lions blood was still smeared over his jaw and down his throat and coating the tips of his tusks, chest heaving with heavy breaths, eyes primal and matching the color of that blood, and his muscles wound tight from battle. He looked primal and bestial. But instead of shaking in fear as most would, she was trembling as warmth pooled between her legs. He still hadn't said a word as he simply watched her.

Quickly, she pulled her key from her pocket and undid the lock. Pushing the door open, she started to limp over the threshold, but two strong arms had spun her around and picked her up, pulling her legs around his waist. One step was all it took for his long legs to enter her home and clear the door. He all but slammed it shut as he threw her up against it, his body pressed against her hard, pinning her. Those crimson eyes that she thought had held anger, were boring into her with such heated passion, she thought she would catch fire. Using one hand, he grasped both of hers and held them above her head, his other hand already under her shirt and squeezing her breast. A moan fell from her glistening lips as she felt his erection grind against her. He was already thick and hard with need.

The need to mate and possess her was driving him hard as he fought to keep some semblance of control. But when her arousal spiked at his forcefulness, he couldn't help but think, 'Fuck it,' and let himself go. With a feral growl, he withdrew his hand and transformed it into a partial paw, shredding her shirt and breast band down the front in one careful swipe. Stepping back a bit, he forced her to drop her legs, and keeping her hands pinned above her head, he used his clawed hand to shred the front of her pants and through to her underwear, loosening them enough to fall down her hips. Aeia managed to kick off her boots and squirm out of the shredded pants and panties, while he unbelted his kilt, letting it drop to the floor. Her ankle had protested, but she ignored it. Instantly he was against her again, her legs back around his waist.

She could feel his thick member nudging between her slick folds. A whimper escaped her lips as apprehension rose in her belly. Seeming to sense her worry, Rohkan ran his long warm tongue across his mark. Instantaneously, warm pleasure shot through her to the core at the same time as he buried himself to the hilt. A loud moan left her throat at both sensations. She'd never felt anything like that before. It was as though she had felt an echo of his emotions shock through her system. There was almost no pain this time, which was a good thing as he had instantly begun a frenzied pace. He would barely pull out of her before slamming back inside, each quick thrust pushing perfectly against that pleasure spot within. His hips were ramming into hers with such force, that she knew she'd have fresh bruises. Her body was already beginning to tremble with the force of his need. His free hand had pushed the ruined fabric of her shirt and band aside and was currently squeezing her breast roughly. His fingers pinching her nipple on every other upward thrust. It was driving her wild. Her chest was heaving with her labored breathing and her abdomen was starting to clench. He was overwhelming her in every way. As soon as her inner muscles started to contract, she felt him shudder. They were both on that cusp. With a feral growl, Rohkan bit down over her mark, his teeth aligning perfectly with the previous indentions, as he thrust into her painfully deep, his hot seed shooting deep within her womb. Aeia threw her head back with a scream as she came, shattering around him. What he felt as he orgasmed seemed to radiate through her from the bite. She could almost feel exactly what he was feeling, which only doubled the intensity of her soul shattering orgasm.

His instincts having been sated, he released the trembling elf's hands, as he kissed her gently. Her shoulders ached as she wrapped her arms around his neck. But again, she ignored it. She was spent, and it felt wonderful. She'd never been so forcefully taken and it amazed her how much she enjoyed it. A small light bulb went off. "The bond," she whispered against his lips. Rohkan chuckled, "Who be sayin' we done, Aeia? An' 'cause I didn' allow ya any freedom da firs' time, I'll be lettin' you choose where ya wan' meh ta take ya next," he purred out as he ran his tongue along the inner shell of her ear.

A shudder rippled through her. His voice was unmistakably masculine as it dripped with both promise and challenge. The promise of what was yet to come, and daring her to deny him. Not patient enough to go upstairs and not wanting to get even dirtier rolling around on the floor, she said the first thing that popped into her head, "Table."

A huge grin spread across Rohkan's lips as he nipped at her ear. Her answer both surprised and thrilled him. This frisky little elf, really was his soulmate. He had expected a more mundane answer, like the bed or possibly the bath since he was still covered in blood and they were both filthy. But her answer was right up his alley, in fact he had wanted to lay her on it since that first kiss they shared at the table. Growling his approval at her choice, he slid one hand under her ass while he snaked his other behind her back. Stepping from the wall, he carried her to the kitchen table.

Her arms and legs had tightened around him when he pulled away from the door. Which pulled a small gasp from them both. He was still buried inside her, and every step he took, she felt him shift within as he started to reharden. Reaching the table, he gently laid her down on her back and slid out of her, drawing forth a whimper. He smirked down at her. Standing straight, he pulled his tunic over his head, folded it a few times, then placed it under her head. He didn't want this time to be quite so rough. The instincts weren't riding him quite so hard this time around and he wanted her to be at least somewhat comfortable. His heart warmed at the small smile she gave him. Pulling her ass to the very edge of the table, he leaned down and kissed her, his tongue slipping between her panting lips. Mindful of his tusks, he began tailing kisses down her body. A lick there, a kiss here, and a bite in-between. His lips barely missed an inch of her skin.

Aeia was in heaven. His tongue and lips felt so sweet and gentle over her heated flesh. A whimper had crossed her lips when he simply kissed each nipple, giving her a teasing grin. It was like his mouth was leaving a scorching trail of fire in its wake, and her body ached to be touched to soothe the fire. As he neared the apex of her thighs, Aeia propped herself up on her elbows to watch him.

Gently spreading her thighs, Rohkan knelt before her and placed a tender kiss to the inside of each. He inhaled deeply, the smell of her arousal mixed with his scent made his instincts purr with satisfaction. Angling her hips up a bit, he slid the tip of his tongue along her dripping seam. The taste of their combined essence brought a growl from deep within his chest. His lips curling into a grin at her soft moan and the shudder he felt travel under his palms. Picking her legs up, he draped them over his shoulders. When a pained gasp slipped her lips, he froze. He had forgotten about her ankle. Gently sliding his hand down her leg, he wrapped his hand firmly around the swollen flesh. Calling forth his healing powers, he cast rejuvenation over the pained joint.

The dull throb instantly faded away and Aeia flexed her foot. "Beddah, mate?" he asked as he looked up along her body. Aeia nodded, "Yes, but for the love of the goddess, don't stop." Her voice was thick with need and desire and her eyes locked with his crimson ones.

Rohkan couldn't suppress the chuckle that rose within him. With a cocky, yet sexy grin, "As you wish, mate." Placing his large hands over her inner thighs to keep her spread and still, her legs still draped over his shoulders, Rohkan lowered his mouth to her. His long hot tongue slid between her folds, her hips jerking in response. She tasted exquisite. Fresh and sweet like a heaven peach, but heavy on the tongue like a rich, dark ale. The saltiness of his seed only further enhancing the sweetness of her natural flavor. Rohkan quickly found himself getting drunk on her essence has his tongue delved deep within her. His hands gently spreading her lips to allow him more access to her hidden depths.

Aeia had begun to squirm, but his strong hands held her still. That tongue was doing things to her that she didn't know were possible. He'd shove deep, then undulate it, causing sparks of pleasure to burst within her. It was so long and agile, and she could already feel her abdominals burning as they wound tighter. When he slid his tongue out and flicked her clit, she about screamed. But when he brought his teeth down around it, putting just enough pressure to be border line painful and pressed down with his tongue, she did scream. Several Zandali curses left her lips and Rohkan growled against her clit. The vibration winding that coil even further. She was so damn close.

"Dat dirty mouth a yas, be getting ya everyting, Aeia," he said in a throaty growl against her. Shivers coursed through her body at that sensation. With a quick thrust of his tongue, he slid it as deep as he could. He knew she was close and he wanted to hear that scream again. So, keeping his tongue buried within, he opened his jaw wide. The sharp teeth along the top of his jaw scraped over her sensitive bud at the same time he curled his tongue within her. He wasn't disappointed. A curse followed by his name tore from her lips as she came.

Her body was trembling as he withdrew his tongue, tortuously slow. Her orgasm was still throbbing through her system as he stood, keeping her legs over his shoulders. With a devilish grin, he licked his lips and looked her up and down causing her muscles to clench. 'Fucking hell. It should not be possible for him to look that cocky and sexy at the same time,' she thought to herself as their eyes locked. A needy whimper slipping from her lips.

Angling himself, he slid just the tip within her scorching entrance. Rohkan bent over her, bracing himself above her with one arm while his other locked over her legs just below his chest, keeping them pinned to his body. She was bent almost in half, which angled her hips sharply. Pushing his hips forward, he slid in, seating himself fully within her.

Aeia moaned, stretched out before him. She had thrown her arms up above her head as her fingers tangled in the thick waves of her hair. As ready as she was for him, this position made her feel impossibly tight around his thick length. It also caused him to bottom out quicker, pushing harshly against the back of her cervix. With a slight cry and moan of pleasure, he began moving.

Keeping his movements slow and gentle, Rohkan made love to his mate. Her mewls and moans of pleasure making his heart pound. Rohkan watched as a thin sheet of sweat beaded over her skin, making her glow. Her head was writhing back and forth as her third orgasm started to build. Her muscles began to tense, but he wouldn't allow her to fall just set. He shifted his angle and grinned when he saw her relax, her orgasm having to rebuild anew. The third time he did this, she groaned out in frustration and kicked his shoulder with the back of her heel.

"Vekking troll matlo," she hissed at him in Zandali. Her body was wound impossibly tight and he wouldn't let her finish. Sucking in a breath, she was about to call him every dirty name in the book until he brought her screaming, but she never got the chance. Abruptly he had shifted his angle once more and picked up his pace. The new angle was driving into that hidden button that made her see stars. Flashes of heat and pleasure coursed through her as a single heavy curse fell from her lips. His hips were drilling into her and it felt maddeningly wonderful.

Her Zandali curses had him shuddering. He didn't know what it was, but when those words dripped past her lips it made his blood turn to molten lava and he changed the game. That cliff was very close for him as he felt her start to clench around him, but he wasn't ready just yet. There was still something they had to do. He released her legs and let them drop to his hips, settling around his waist. Reaching out, he slid his hand under her back and drew her up to almost sitting. His hips never stilled in their assault as he met her halfway, his hand shifting to behind her neck. Sweat slickened both their bodies as they came dangerously close to that precipice. Pulling her face close to his collar bone, he growled out, "Hard 'nuff ta break skin. An' memba mate, ya gotta focus yaself inta da bite when ya taste mah blood."

Aeia's hands gripped his shoulders, holding on tight as that cord wound so close to breaking. She still wasn't sure exactly what she was supposed to do other than bite him, but she was hoping she'd get it right. She wanted the bonding complete. She wanted to be his in every way. Just before that cord snapped, Rohkan licked over her mark. That was all she needed. With a jerk of her whole body, she sunk her fangs into the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Hot thick blood filled her mouth and she instantly knew what to do. Her mind clear, she focused on both him and the bloodied bite and pushed a piece of her very soul into him through his blood. Keeping her mouth clamped over his skin, she rode out the most intense orgasm of her life.

Rohkan's body shook. Her orgasm, coupled with the mating bite, brought him with a roar. His seed spurting out in a continuous stream within her womb as his hips shuddered. He could almost feel the snap as the bond became complete. Drawing her from his neck, he pulled her to him, crashing his lips against hers. He could taste his blood on her lips and it only seemed to bring forth another aftershock of his orgasm. His entire body shook as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him. Her arms circling his neck as his lips and tongue moved against hers. 'His. His mate,' was on repeat within his mind.

Breaking from the forceful kiss for much needed air, Aeia licked at his throat. She cleaned the last few drops of his blood away and looked at her mark upon him. She couldn't believe that it had already healed as it should. Her fang punctures turning bright red but no longer bleeding. She swept her tongue across it. Her mind spun as she instantly came again. She couldn't even begin to describe the sensation. It was as though their hearts had synced and their emotions flowed between one another. His primal need and love for her had rocked her to the core. She had felt that initial electrical pop when the bond was completed, but that paled in comparison to this. They were connected on an entirely different plane of existence. Calming herself and steadying her gasping breaths at the unexpected orgasm, she leaned back and looked up at him, "What the hell was that? And is that normal?"

Rohkan himself had been taken by surprise at the feelings that had surged through him at the lick of her tongue. He knew the bites would be sensitive to one another, especially during love making, but he hadn't been anywhere _near_ prepared for the strength of the sensation. He had had to brace himself against the table, for he had felt as though his knees would buckle at the sheer weight of her love and devotion that coursed through him. "Aye, da bond be completed an' normal. It jus' be dat much strongah cause we be true mates. Dat an' apparently we both alreadeh be deep in love," he got out between his own ragged breaths.

She was exhausted and completely overwhelmed, but in a happy way. She nearly giggled as they both broke into jaw cracking yawns. Half lidded, liquid silver eyes filled with tenderness and passion met molten orange, glowing with love and need. A tired whisper left her mouth, "Take me to bed, mate."

So, he did.

Unbeknownst to the mated pair, once they had settled into bed upstairs, a very quiet raptor slipped in through the window and curled up in his nest. He had come home and stayed outside the window, his nose picking up the scent of their mating, and waited til they had moved to her nest. Atal'ai was content. His mistress had found a strong mate to protect her along with himself. With a yawn of his own, the blue raptor closed his eyes to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Wow and all references belong to Blizzard.

 **The Raptor**

 **Chapter 6**

Rolling over, Rohkan threw his arm out searching for his mate, missing the feel of her against his skin. When his hand fell on nothing but empty cool sheets, he cracked an eye open. Realizing Aeia's side of the bed was vacant, he stretched and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. 'Sure, just had to mate a morning person. Whoever heard of a morning Night Elf anyways?' he grumbled to himself with a yawn. Throwing the blanket off, Rohkan swung his legs off the side of the bed and sat up. Looking over the floor, Rohkan smacked his forehead when he remembered he had left his clothes downstairs. Grinning, he made his way out the bedroom.

Peeking down the stairs, Rohkan saw the shop was still closed and straining his ears, he could tell Aeia was alone with only a snoring Atal'ai for company. Rohkan descended the steps wearing nothing but his grin. He spotted Aeia with her back to him at her workbench humming the familiar Zandalari tune while she worked. Rohkan paused at the sight of her. So calm and peaceful while skilled fingers masterfully manipulated scales and leather into beautiful armor. What she was wearing had him grinning from ear to ear. She had found his tunic and pulled it over her smaller frame. It hung to about mid-thigh and she looked sexy as hell. He could sit and watch her all day. It still amazed him that she belonged to him. Quietly he crept to her, slid his arms around her body, his tusks over her shoulder, and placed a soft kiss to her cheek. "Mornin', mate," he said with a soft chuckle as she jumped at his sudden appearance before settling back against him.

Aeia had been startled by his stealthy embrace, but immediately relaxed, her work momentarily forgotten. Turning around in his grasp, she stole a quick kiss from his lips. "Good morning, M'Tig," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and grinned. She had spent half the morning trying to come up with her own pet name for the troll, and though what she came up with wasn't half as sweet or endearing as his name for her, she thought it suited him. He was after all, _her tiger_. 'In more ways than one,' she thought with an inner smirk.

Rohkan raised an eyebrow at his grinning mate, "Fo' someone dat claims not ta know Zandali, ya sure do speak it 'nuff." Chuckling, he stood from his crouched position, bringing Aeia to her feet. He couldn't help the laugh that broke free when she had lowered her eyes then instantly snapped back to his face with bright red cheeks.

When Rohkan had stood, she had lowered her gaze to her feet to stand with him. It was then that she realized he was completely naked. She immediately looked back up at him. She was surprised she still felt embarrassed at his state of undress seeing how she had already seen everything he had to offer. Hell, she'd _tasted_ almost every inch of him. She playfully smacked his chest, "Why, in Elune's name, are you wandering around my shop naked?"

His laughter subsiding to soft giggles, he answered, "Left mah clothes down 'ere las' night. 'Sides, someone seems ta 'ave stolen mah shirt. Though I be tinkin' it be lookin' beddah on ya." He winked as he gave his shirt a slight tug. "I realleh need ta be gettin' some mo' clothes if I'm gonna be stayin' 'ere doe," he finished with a smirk before walking to where he had spotted his kilt on the floor by the door. Reaching for his clothes, he heard Aeia behind him.

"You might as well just stay naked. I'm certainly not complaining about the view," her cheeks darkened. "Besides, we could both use a bath. You've still got lion blood on your jaw and chest, not to mention your own dried blood on your back from where the lioness clawed you. Speaking of which, sorry about that," she ended with downcast eyes. She felt terrible for getting him hurt for her foolish game. Aeia felt his hand slide under her chin and raised her eyes to his.

"Don ya worry 'bout dat. It was healed fo' I took ya on da table," he said with a cocky wink. "Troll, 'memba? Mah regeneration took care o' dat scratch," he kissed her softly. "Now, 'bout dat bath," he said, swiftly picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder. Her weak attempt at struggling simply made him chuckle as he headed up the stairs, his clothes gathered in his other hand.

About halfway up the stairs, Aeia's shock wore off as she started to halfheartedly struggle. With an overly exaggerated groan, she gave up and rested her elbows against his back, head in her hands as she hung upside down. When she heard him chuckle at her, she grinned down at his lovely muscled backside. Stretching an arm out, she pinched his butt cheek hard. It was her turn to laugh when he jumped and nearly dropped her. "You drop me and you and Atal'ai will be sharing his nest come bed time," she said, losing some of the threat with her giggles.

Rohkan had been completely caught off guard at her playful pinch. 'Feisty wench,' he thought. At her empty threat, he moved his hold from her waist to fully gripping her ass and squeezing a cheek firmly, "Den it be a good ting ya got a nice ass fo' meh ta hold on ta." His cocky grin only intensified at her squeak.

"Cocky damn troll," she muttered behind his back. "Wha' was dat mate?" he asked knowing full well what she had said as he squeezed her ass harder. Aeia gave another quick squeak, but before she could answer, he had set her on her feet before the tub. She merely glared at him when he swatted her ass before getting the water running. While Rohkan filled the tub, Aeia returned to the bedroom. She pulled, the leather blanket off and let it fall to the floor before stripping the bed of the sheets. Gathering them up, she carried them into the bathroom and dumped them into one end of the tub. Rohkan raised his eyebrow at her in question. "Between the blood and dirt from yesterday and our several tumbles, the sheets could use a wash," she explained as she stripped off his tunic and laid it on a side counter. She quickly pinned her hair up to keep it out of the water, then gracefully stepped into the tub and sat in the center with the sheets over her legs. Grabbing a bottle from the tub side table, she poured some heavily scented soap onto her hands and began working it into the few stains on the sheets.

Rohkan had smiled in appreciation when she had taken his tunic off, for she was bare underneath. Turning the water off, he stepped into the tub behind Aeia and sat with his legs stretched out on either side of her. He leaned back, resting his head on the edge of the tub as he watched Aeia work. She seemed to take as much care with her chores as she did while working leather. Her fingers quickly and nimbly skimmed across the fabric as she worked the soap into the sheets. The scent drifted to his nose. It was a bit too floral for his tastes but it was soft and soothing. He found himself starting to lightly doze in the warm water, the rhythmic ripples of water lulling him into complete relaxation as Aeia worked.

Hearing his soft snores, Aeia looked over her shoulder and smiled sweetly. 'The turbulent ocean of emotions has probably worn him out,' she thought. She herself was fairly exhausted by them, not to mention the heart pounding activities that they had been enjoying. From the lions to the bedroom, they had been very active in the last couple of days. Unfortunately, she was a busy body and there were things to get done so she couldn't let herself nap. She realized they balanced each other out in that way. He was certainly not lazy but more easy going while she was constantly active. Rohkan got her to slow down and enjoy things, while she had him thinking about things from different perspectives. While she thought, she finished washing the sheets and picking up just the top sheet, she stood as quietly as she could. Carefully she wrung out as much water as possible before reaching up towards the ceiling. Hanging above the far side of the tub were several hooks on wires. This was where she cleaned her leathers before treating them so she had hung a way to dry them. Draping one side of the sheet on one hook and the other side to another, she bent down to retrieve the bottom sheet. As she wrung that one out, she heard Rohkan behind her.

He had woken when she had stood. The water cascading down her body had made enough noise as it splashed into the tub that his eyes had popped open. And what a sight they beheld. She was breathtaking as the water dripped over her curves. As he watched her hang the sheets a thought crossed his mind. "Ya realleh do 'ave a wonderful 'ome 'ere. Seems ya 'ave everyting ya need. An' I know we 'aven' talked 'bout it, but if it be alright wit ya, I'd like ta live 'ere wit ya. I know ya said ya didn' wan' ta give up ya home, an' I don' wan' ya ta. I be likin' it 'ere," he said with a small smile. A hint of worry was in his eyes. He knew they were mated, but this was her personal space and it was springing even more change on her. But it was something they needed to discuss because there was no way they could live apart.

Aeia froze just as she finished hanging the sopping wet sheet. 'Did he really just ask to move in with me?' she thought. 'Though I guess we do need to pick someplace to live. And I _did_ say I didn't want to leave my home,' sighing she turned around at sat down in front of him. "What about your place? You're that willing to just leave your own home?" she asked. She was shocked that he was so willing to uproot his life just for her. Sure, she didn't want to give up the home she'd built here, but she'd have been willing to discuss it. Hear the pros and cons of both homes. She would never have straight out asked him to just abandon his home for her. But here he was doing just that.

Rohkan shrugged. "Could pro'bly pack mos' mah tings on a mount or two. Jus' 'ave a small hut near my family's 'ome. An' anyting dat I couldn' pack, I'd jus' give ta mah ma or brotha. As long as I be wit ya, Ke M'ti, I be a happy mon. An' like I said, dis 'ome ya got be wonderful. An' with a few changes, it be perfect for da two o' us," he explained with a smile. Reaching out, he pulled her to him, turning her so she laid back against his chest. He circled his arms lightly around her waist. He just couldn't go very long without touching her. Her skin was like a drug to him and he had rapidly become an addict.

She completely relaxed against him. That feeling of home and safety engulfed her as she rested her head back against his shoulder. "What sort of changes?" she questioned. She didn't really like the idea of changing her home, but at the same time she knew she'd have to make some compromises. But his answer surprised her. It was something totally doable and didn't change her lifestyle in the least.

"Don worreh, mate. I ain' gonna make ya change anyt'ing realleh. Jus' add a few t'ings," he said as he gently ran one hand up and down her side, his fingers trailing over her warm flesh. "I'd like ta add anotha work bench next ta yours so I 'ave a place ta work on mah alchemy. An' I saw dat fenced area next ta da house. I wan' ta add a small garden in da back of dat area ta grow mah herbs. Den hopefully be allowed ta sell my wares alongside ya," he finished with a soft kiss to her shoulder.

Her fingers had been tracing idle patterns up and down his legs at either side of her, "Those are completely reasonable and I don't mind in the least." Pausing her movements, she spoke what was on her mind, "I can't believe I'm sitting here in the tub, with my new troll mate discussing moving in together. It just seems so surreal." She craned her neck back and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "And though we've only been mated for a couple of days, I feel as though I've known you my entire life and have been waiting for you to find me. I know that sounds incredibly corny, but it's how I feel."

Rohkan just chuckled and pulled her tighter to him, "I know wha' ya mean, mon. I never felt dis at 'ome o' relaxed wit' a female befo'. O' anyone else fo' dat mattah. Da bond alreadeh be strongah den I thought possible at dis time. But wait…" What she had said fully sunk in. "Ya ok wit' meh movin' in alreadeh?' he was a bit shocked. He knew she would want him here instead of moving to his place, but he was surprised at how easy she was taking it. She wasn't fussing or complaining about anything and, in fact, she seemed rather excited at the prospect of him moving in. She was a _female_ , so he was expecting at least some discussion or compromise, not for her to simply say OK.

"Well of course I am ya silly troll. There's no way I could stand to be separated from you and I really would prefer to stay here. And everything you asked for is fine by me. You moving in with me would only make me happier than I am now," before she could add anything else, he had gently grabbed her chin and angled her head back so he could press his lips to hers. She felt his tusks press into her shoulder but she didn't care. A hand slid up and buried in his hair as she deepened the kiss, her tongue slipping between his lips. When her lips started to tingle, she pulled away and resettled herself against him. A concern was seeping into her brain. "What about the bruisers? And our factions? Surely someone's going to cause a fuss about us moving in together," she asked with worry around her eyes.

Rohkan took one of her hands in his, running his thumb in circles across the back, "I ain' gonna lie an' say it gonna be easeh. But we'll make it work. Da bruisers will leave us alone as long as we ain' fightin', Ratchet be neutral aftah all. Our factions be anotha storeh. Unfortunately, we'll prob'ly be getting' lot o' folks like dat otha Night Elf. No mattah wha', ya know I be right 'ere wit' ya. Even if I 'ave ta make a few Alliance or Horde disappear." He nuzzled her cheek with his as his free hand locked around her waist. Her worry agitated his instincts. He wanted his mate happy, and he hated the thought of how others might react to them living together. A strong part of him thought they could all just go to hell, while a small part feared for their lives. It wouldn't be unheard of for either of them to be held as traitors simply for choosing to be with one another, even if they weren't fighting for their current factions. And he knew he couldn't give up his adventurous life style. He wanted to stay with Aeia for a couple of months, then he knew he'd want to head out to battle the Legion, though he wanted Aeia to accompany him. The thought of leaving her alone for such a long time made both he and his instinct growl in displeasure. No, he wouldn't, couldn't, leave Aeia behind. In doing so, they would be fighting for their respective factions again and could easily be called traitors for they would undoubtedly be privy to information neither faction would want the other to have. Releasing her hand after a quick squeeze, Rohkan slid his fingers through his hair in frustration. They would find a way to make it work, he had faith in them both.

"I suppose you're right. Might have to toss an occasional bribe to the right bruiser, but I'm not worried. Thanks to living mostly off the land and crafting both my own gear and most of my furniture I'm not exactly in need of gold. Speaking of which, you, my dear, get to help me cut down some trees so I can carve you your own work bench. The garden you're on your own for. I never could do anything with plants," she giggled.

He chuckled, "No problem, mon. "Sides, I dun wan' you o' dat silleh raptah tramplin' ovah mah plants." The tease earned him a playful slap to his thigh. "An' speakin' o' mah 'ome, I was t'inkin' we should 'ead dere tomorrow. We need ta talk ta mah eldahs, an' I wan' ya ta meet mah famleh. I wan' ta claim ya as mah mate 'fo' mah tribe too. I can also gatha mah t'ings an' empteh mah hut."

"This soon?" Aeia asked. She was surprised that he would want to head out so quickly. She knew he wanted to speak to his tribe's elders, but she figured he would want to spend some more time alone before dealing with both his tribe and his family. She herself was both excited to meet his family, but also dreading it. 'What if they rejected her? What if they demanded she get the mate mark removed,' her thoughts continued to spiral before Rohkan snapped her back.

"Aye. Da quickah we be tellin' mah famleh and da quickah I be claimin' ya befo' mah tribe, da quicker we can focus on our future. Dat an' da bond be strongeh den I t'ought it should be. Da eldahs might know why. Dat, an' mebbe I jus' wanna show off mah new mate ta everyone," he ended with a nip to her ear.

"Men, always wanting to show off their new toys," she giggled as Rohkan growled softly in her ear. "But I see your point. We do have a lot to discuss with the elders and the quicker I meet your family, the quicker I get it over with. I'm not gonna lie and say I'm not nervous as hell to meet your mother. What about getting there? Isn't Sen'Jin deep in Horde territory? How will I get there?" Durotar was crawling with Horde that would gladly take her head on sight, even with Rohkan by her side. They'd probably kill him just as easily for being with her.

"Dat's da easeh part. We'll jus' follow da coast up from Ratchet and then cross the Southfury River. If we stay along da mountains ta da south, dey will take us right ta Sen'Jin. Mah people be takin' us in once we get ta mah village. True mates be firs' 'fo' factions." He really wasn't worried about the trek. The areas of Durotar that they had to cross weren't well patrolled. The most they may run into would be a few new orc recruits near Sen'Jin Village. Any trolls that they happened across could easily be explained to about them being true mates.

"Alright. But we need to stock some supplies before we leave. And I need you to promise me something," Aeia replied.

"Anyt'ing, mate," Rohkan answered with a nuzzle to her cheek.

"That after we get back with the supplies you leave me alone for the rest of the day. I need to finish that armor for Krolak and there's no way I can concentrate if you're hovering. Which means you'll have to keep your hands to yourself for most of the day, M'Tig," she grinned. She knew it would be near impossible for him to follow with that. But she promised Krolak that she would have it done the next time they saw him. And by her calculations it would only be about a two-day ride to Sen'Jin village from here and she wouldn't have anytime while traveling to finish the work.

Aeia could practically feel Rohkan pouting behind her. "Ya 'ave mah word, Aeia. But as soon as ya done wit' dat armor or once da sun goes down, da promise be ovah." She was asking a lot. The new mate bond made it incredibly difficult for him to keep his hands off her, but he would keep his word. He would just have to find something to keep himself busy until she was finished.

"We need to get out soon, the water's starting to get chilly and I still have a million things that need to get done," she said as she slid out of his arms to stand.

They quickly washed and rinsed before pulling the plug and letting both the dirt and worry swirl away down the drain. They'd fret over any problems when they happened. No need to worry themselves sick over something that may or may not come to pass. They both knew the risks going into this and they were both still perfectly happy with one another, risks be damned.

Once they had dried off, they redressed. Aeia had opted to wear her full hunter's gear since they were going to go out for materials and supplies. She didn't want to be caught without her bow again, though that particular occurrence was very unlikely to happen again. "Give me a hand with those sheets really quick, will you? Most of the water should have drained off, but I'd like to hang them on my clothes line outside to air dry," she asked over her shoulder as she reached up to unhook the sheets. Rohkan barely had to reach at all to gather the fabric off the hooks, before following Aeia to the window to the right of the room. The window overlooked her little fenced area and tied from the top of the window to a pole at the fence line was a thick cord on a pully system. Aeia draped the sheets over the line and secured them with a couple of clothes pins. "Thanks, mate."

"'Fo' we 'ead out, I need ta stop at da bank. Dere be a few tings dat I be needin'," Rohkan said as the couple made their way down the stairs. Hesitation shadowed her words as Aeia responded, "Oh, I'll wait for you to get back then." She quickly retrieved her large leather satchel and threw a few tools into it. "Aeia, come wit' meh. Dem Goblins gonna 'ave ta get used ta us at some point. Might as well start now," he said taking her hand. Nervously, Aeia tugged on a braid, "You're right. Let's go." And with that she unlocked the door, hoisted her bag over her shoulder, secured her quicker and bow, and side by side they headed to the bank, although they had dropped their clasped hands. Just because the bruisers wouldn't bother them if they weren't fighting, didn't mean they wanted to push their luck. Walking together was enough of a risk without adding more fuel to someone's fire.

As they approached the bank, a dark green goblin in a brown leather vest watched them. When they got closer, he waved at Aeia, "Aeia, doll. Been a while, where ya been keepin' ya self?" His overly large smile faded slightly as he looked over at Rohkan, "Need me ta get the bruisers, doll?" Rohkan's arm instantly slid around Aeia's waist. The familiarity of the goblin was raising his hackles. At this, the goblin raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Fuzruckle, how ya been? And no, the bruisers aren't needed. Allow me to introduce Rohkan, my mate," Aeia answered with a friendly smile. They were speaking Orcish for Fuzruckle had been the goblin that had taught her the language. She gently rested her hand over Rohkan's arm hoping to soothe him. Aeia could feel the uneasiness and protectiveness coming off him in literal waves and she didn't want there to be a scene. Fuzruckle was a friend and part of the town. If they could win him over, then maybe they wouldn't have such a hard time with others.

Hopping up on a nearby crate, Fuzruckle looked Aeia square in the eyes, "Mate ya say? I always knew ya were a strange one toots. And I guess it ain't a shocker that ya found ya self a troll. Just don't be goin' and makin' my life difficult. Though, if ya throw in a nice discount on ya leather, I might even put a good word in for you two with the other goblins 'round here." He winked at her. He had always liked Aeia, she had a good head on her shoulders when it came to business. Plus, her leather wares were incredible, he himself only wore her goods. He also found her hilarious. She knew how to take a joke and to give it right back. Seeing her with a troll mate didn't surprise him in the least. What he found surprising was how open they were being about it. Then again, this was Aeia, and she didn't exactly do subtle. "We goblins may technically be part of the Horde now, but coin still rules round here. Besides, this place still be neutral as far as I'm concerned. Now, what can I do for ya? An' make it snappy. I got work ta do and money ta make," he said with a huge shark like grin.

Aeia just sighed but returned his grin. It felt like a small load had been lifted from her shoulders. Having Fuzruckle on her side would help in the long run. And he was someone she could almost call friend. She didn't fully trust him unless money was involved and, even then, everyone knew a goblin could be bought with enough coins. But she did enjoy her sporadic talks with him. His lewd sense of humor never failed to get a laugh from her. He had also shared a few business tips with her which was unheard for a goblin to do without significant payment. They were always fearful of losing their edge in the market. "Thanks, Fuz, and how about a fifteen percent discount on anything at my shop at any time? But that also includes not only the good word but also a heads up if there are any _problems_ headed our way," Aeia finished with a smirk. She knew how much goblins loved to haggle and she just knew he would try to get twenty out of her which was why she started with fifteen.

"Ya drive a hard bargain, doll. Make it twenty and you'll get the heads up as well as the good word. I might even let it slip now and then just who made my leather gear," he winked at her.

"Deal," she said offering her hand. Fuzruckle took it with a firm shake, sealing the deal.

Turning to Rohan, Fuzruckle eyed him up and down. "You better take care of this one. Or I just might have to break my deal and get the bruisers after ya. An' I _hate_ havin' ta break my deals, got it bub?" the goblin said with a grim smile as he crossed his arms.

The troll had been silent throughout the exchange, Aeia's hand on his arm going a long way to keep him calm. He didn't want to say or do something to cause problems for them and it seemed this goblin was a friend of his mate's. When the goblin had addressed him, he smiled and tightened his arm around Aeia's waist, "Ya dun gotta worreh bout dat, mon. She be mah whole world."

Aeia's cheeks darkened at Rohkan's statement. She could feel an echo of the strength of his emotion behind that declaration resonate through the bond. His words and feelings strongly affecting her and reverberating within her heart. Even with a direct line to his emotions, hearing him openly say things like that in front of others made her swoon.

Looking back and forth between the pair, Fuzruckle saw that the mate bond was in full effect. He was happy for Aeia, she had had enough troubles in her life and deserved to be happy and find someone who would treat her right. With a gruff nod of affirmation, he asked, "So how can I help yous two?"

"I jus' need ta get a few tings out da bank," Rohkan responded. The goblin picked up a small device and held it in his hand out towards Rohkan. Placing his hand over the device, Rohkan concentrated. With a click and a whirl, the device activated, starting the spell that linked Rohkan to his personal bank vault. It was a lovely invention. No matter what bank you may visit, these devices allowed you to access your personal vault through a small portal. In his mind's eye, Rohkan skimmed over the vault layout and found what he was looking for. Reaching through the portal, he retrieved his ornate polearm, Xu'tenash the Glaive of Ruin, which he won after a hard-fought battle of mythic proportions against Mannoroth. Though he fought with his claws and fangs, the magic imbued in the staff helped to augment his abilities and if they were going to be doing any sort of hunting or battling, he'd rather have it with him. Once again, reaching through the portal, Rohkan grabbed a spare Hexweave bag and packed a few odds and ends from the vault into it, including a few spare changes of clothes, he wanted something simpler to wear around the house then his Oathclaw armor set, some random bits of leather he'd gathered from who knows where that he could give to Aeia, and the gauntlets that completed his armor set. Once his polearm was strapped firmly to his back and the Hexweave bag tied securely at his waist, he laid his hand over the device and focused on closing the portal. With a pop, the small portal closed and the device reset itself. Rohkan nodded, at Fuzruckle, "T'anks, mon."

"What about you, doll?" Fuzruckle asked, looking at Aeia. "I'm good, but I may be back in a day or two," she responded. "Then see ya around toots. An' the two of yous better not make me regret our deal," the goblin said, sounding almost threatening but wearing a smile.

"Later's Fuz," Aeia said with a smile and a wave. She and Rohkan headed up the path and out of Ratchet towards the bleak Barrens. Once they were out of Ratchet, both Night Elf and troll visibly relaxed.

"Ya say ya don' got friends, but dat goblin sure seem mighty friendleh ta ya, Aeia," Rohkan said as he pulled his gloves on. He wasn't sure if he was happy or annoyed at the thought of that goblin being Aeia's friend. He certainly didn't like him calling his mate 'doll', but at the same time he was glad Aeia had someone else. After what she had told him of her life, he wanted her to have as many friends as she could. The more people around her, the safer she would be. He found it strange though, that once again, she had befriended a member of the Horde. Goblins may claim neutrality occasionally in some of the neutral towns and cities throughout Azeroth, but they had officially joined the Horde. His little elf certainly seemed to be somewhat of an outcast, at least in her faction, but she seemed to be fitting in rather well on this side of the line.

Aeia wasn't sure how to take Rohkan's statement. It came off with a bit of jealousy, but also seemed to have some concern. Sighing, "Fuzruckle was the goblin that taught me how to speak Orcish. He was also one of the first in this town that showed me any sort of kindness. Me being Alliance or Night Elf never seemed to matter to him. I think he just liked the fact that I ever shied away from his perverted jokes and actually enjoyed them." She laughed a bit awkwardly, "But yeah, I suppose you could consider Fuz a friend. And you have nothing to worry about mate. I'm yours and always will be. Besides, goblin's have absolutely nothing on troll looks." She threw a large smile and a wink at the troll.

Rohkan suddenly stopped and shot his hand out, grabbing Aeia's. He yanked her to him and in one quick, smooth motion, he claimed her lips in a heated kiss. The kiss was a show of dominance and a bit of playfulness. As quickly as it began, he released her, chuckling as she stumbled a bit and pressed her fingers to her lips. "Cheeky mate," he smirked before resuming his steps.

The weather was hot and dry as usual in the Barrens and the sun's rays were beating down on the couple as they made their way through the grassy plains. They stayed well away from the Barren's roads for fear of being spotted by the Horde. Neither wanted to risk the other's life, for Aeia would most likely be killed on sight and Rohkan would probably be branded a traitor and killed soon after. They hugged a large mountain side, which helped with the heat as they stayed in its shadow. Aeia spotted a Balboa tree similar to the one from the other day with a familiar pride of lions lounging in its shade. Getting Rohkan's attention she gestured towards the tree and the pride of lions around its base, "I feel like getting a bit of payback and we could use the meat for the trip, not to mention I could always use the leather."

Nodding, Rohkan followed her lead. They silently made their way closer to the pride. They counted seven lionesses, one pride lord, and three cubs. Thankfully, four of the lionesses and the pride lord were quite a way away from the rest of the pride. This worked in their favor because neither wanted to kill the cubs and this left several lionesses to care for them. Before they got any closer, Aeia stopped and placed a blue enchanted whistle to her lips and blew. To Rohkan, it seemed as though no sound came, but he knew Atal'ai had heard his mistress's call. All hunters had special whistles that were magically attuned to their specific pets. As long as the pet was within a one-hundred-mile radius, they would come running at the sound. And sure enough, only a few minutes later, a bright blue streak could be seen running towards them. Silently, the raptor fell in beside Aeia. Rohkan glanced at Aeia and with a predatory smirk, quickly shifted to his cat form. Stepping into the shadows, Rohkan prowled over to the large male lion and sat behind him, waiting for Aeia's signal. He didn't have to wait long.

Aeia threw an ice trap onto the farther lioness, freezing her immediately. She sent Atal'ai after the closest lioness and she focused on the other two. In perfect unison, Aeia struck her foe with an arcane shot, Atal'ai growled at his quarry to get its attention as he leapt at it, and Rohkan ripped into the male, stunning him while the druid's claws raked and shredded the poor pride lord. They worked together flawlessly and within mere moments their prey lay in lifeless heaps upon the bloodied grass. The other animals hadn't even sensed the danger, they had been so quick and proficient in their kills. Swiftly, Aeia skinned and butchered the animals, leaving the organs and entrails in a pile. The rest of the lions and other animals of the plains would make quick work of the mess. Once Aeia had the skins and meat stowed carefully in one of her packs, she began cleaning her knives.

Rohkan had been watching his mate work and was in awe of her proficiency. She had fought fiercely and he couldn't be prouder. She was certainly a force to be reckoned with and had dispatched her prey so quickly, she hadn't gotten a spec of blood on her. He and Atal'ai were a completely different matter. Both their muzzles and claws were steeped in blood. Atal'ai had chosen to lounge in the shade of the tree while he bathed himself with his tongue. Realizing that that probably wasn't a bad idea since they were quite a way from both Ratchet and any body of water, Rohkan joined Atal'ai in the shade and proceeded to lick his claws clean. If he were to transform back to troll, his hands and face would most likely be covered in lion's blood.

Seeing movement out of the corner of her eye, Aiea looked over her shoulder. She nearly fell over in laughter. Her mate and pet we're currently grooming themselves, their movements identical and almost perfectly in sync. Calling out to Rohkan, "You know, I never did figure out which category you fell under, mount or pet, M'Tig. But at this moment Atal'ai might have competition for my favorite pet."

Rolling his eyes at his mate, Rohkan trotted to her side. "Mate, Aeia. I be ya mate. When ya gonna figure dat out, ya silleh elf," he said with a deep chuckle. "But I s'pose, fo' ya, I be all t'ree," he said as he slid between her legs, transforming into his stag form at the same time.

Aeia suddenly found herself mounted atop Rohkan in his stag form while he laughed and pranced around. He was almost giddy with laughter. Leaning down, Aeia ran her hands up and down his neck. "Now who's being the silly one?" she said with her own laughter joining his. Her mate really was quite magnificent in his animal forms. A thought crossed her mind, she had seen his tiger and stag form, but not his bear. Calming her laughter, "Rohkan, can I see what your bear form looks like?" She was genuinely curious. She'd seen Night Elf bear forms, but never a troll's. Most skirmishes between the Horde and Alliance, troll Druids tended to stay in either cat or owl kin form for damage or in tree or troll form for heals. Bears typically weren't needed as tanks to soak damage on the battle field against opposing factions.

Kneeling to allow Aeia to slide from his back, "As ya wish, Ke M'ti." Once Aeia was safely on the ground, Rohkan transformed into his hulking bear form. With a roar, he swung up onto his hind legs then let himself fall back to the ground, causing a resounding thud. His chest swelled with pride when he heard Aeia gasp in both awe and surprise. Though he preferred fighting as a cat, his bear form was nothing to scoff at. As tall as Aeia was, his shoulder still came to about her chest and he was pure muscle. A ripple coursed along his skin when he felt Aeia's fingers slide through his coarse fur at his shoulder and back.

'He's huge,' she thought as she felt his fur. It was coarse but still soft. His fur was a bit on the green side and he had a long blue Mohawk that ran down his back. She found it strange that his coloring was almost opposite what his troll form was. She also loved that in both his bear and his cat form, he retained his large beautiful tusks. It was one of his defining features and she just couldn't see him being in a form for long without them. "No matter what form you take, you are magnificent," she said slightly under her breath. She was in awe. She didn't know how he managed it, but in each of his forms he still looked handsome to her.

"Ya know, ya still not helpin' mah ego, mate," Rohkan said with a chuckle. With a puff of dust, Rohkan plopped down on his rear, sitting in front of Aeia. Sitting he could look her almost square in the eye. "I guess ya be likin' wha' ya be seein'?" he asked with a grin that showed off his impressive fangs.

Reaching forward, Aeia scratched him under the chin, "You're my mate, of course I like what I see." She winked at him then giggled when his chest started to rumble in what sounded like a purr. "I didn't know bears could purr," she stated as she started to scratch and pet his chest.

Thankfully the fur hid the red the blossomed across Rohkan's cheeks as he blushed. Swatting away her hands gently, "Wha' ya expect when a preety leetle elfie be feelin' me up." Leaning forward, he gave her cheek a quick a lick with his long rough tongue.

"Oh lovely, bear drool," she teased. Seeing him shift forms an idea popped into her head, "Rohkan, have you by chance learned your bird form?" If he could fly the trip would be _much_ faster and safer. Since he had taken the boat to Ratchet, she figured he didn't have his mount with him, but if he could shift to bird, it wouldn't be needed. She had a stable of flying mounts that she could choose from to keep up with him.

Realizing where she was going with that question, he nodded before shifting into a large and somewhat terrifying bat. He released a small screech of laughter when he saw her take a step back and gasp. "I completely forgot that troll's flight forms were bats. I'm so used to the elf and Tauren's crows," Aeia said, surprise still clear in her voice.

Quickly, Rohkan shifted back to his troll form, "Flyin' would take da trip from a couple a days ta 'bout 'alf a day." He smacked his forehead. "I can' believe I didn' t'ink o' dat. Plus, we be way less likeleh ta be seen."

"And even if we are seen, they mostly likely won't notice I'm a Night Elf up in the sky. I can use a mount that wouldn't be out of place over Durotar." Aeia placed a quick kiss to Rohkan's cheek. "Now that that's settled, let's get home. I have to get that armor finished and you can get our supplies packed. Thankfully we won't need quite as much. Plus, you need to send a letter to Krolak to let him know we'll be headed to Sen'Jin in the morning. And I seem to recall you wanting to send a letter to your father as well."

With that, they gathered up their belongings and headed home swiftly, still keeping away from the main roads. They had chores that needed to be done and a long flight in the morning. Both were excited about going on the adventure, but both were equally nervous about seeing Rohkan's family.


End file.
